Project Black Edge
by Reign A.G.E
Summary: What happens when you mix a boy that can summon bones from his arms and use as claws, an endless powerhouse within him, and an addition of metal enhanced bones? total destruction that's what. Naruto/X-men Origins: Wolverine cross. Challenge by Chrisdz
1. Project Black Edge

"Good evening passengers, this is your captain frank strong speaking, wishing to inform you all that today's movie: Back door sluts 9, shall not be shown due to someone using the dvd as a damn coaster for his drink. Instead we shall be showing you the new epic from Reaper INI called 'Project Black Edge', which is the first challenge by his fellow author: Chrisdz so give him a big round of applause."

"Yeah." Says the passengers weakly

"Ah screw all of you, I like the guy at least. Anyway if you want to get a little insight on what his challenge is you may look on his profile, but don't get the idea that is what Reaper INI did, since he had some problems executing some of the things he wanted. So he tweeked it to the point that it will stay the way Chrisdz wanted with some of Reaper's flow going into it." He paused to see if he still had the attention of the passengers but knowing how people get on airlines he continued anyway.

"Anyway the pairing shall be a harem and while Reaper INI tried to plan it with four, one more girl kept coming into his head so it shall be five and only five. Now the first chapter shall be different then most people would normally expect, since Reaper stated he wanted to do something like a story he read called 'No Mercy' and the way the author wrote that one so he shall follow in that dudes footsteps." The pilot said before he told the stewardess to play the flick

"So without further delay enjoy bitches"

Chapter 1 – Black Edge is born

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was a boy that just went through a painful experience that he never wished to go through again.

He laid in the chamber of water as the needles and tubes that just went into his body was slowly being removed from the multiple points in his body. The pain was so unbearable that it knocked him out during the procedure and could have very well killed him if it wasn't for his quick healing rate and unwillingness to die before he got his chance to kill _him._

As he laid in the chamber of water, another person appeared on the staircase above the pod with his entire body encased in bandages and a cane in his left hand while his right was missing. The old man looked at the blonde haired boy with excitement, as his dream to develop the ultimate weapon was slowly being granted since that foolish old man died a few weeks ago. To think that that man was so foolish to allow this boy with so much rare power and potential to just live a normal life, when he himself held plans that would make this boy the most powerful shinobi to grace the elemental countries.

'Sarutobi, you were such a fool to not see it my way and make this boy a weapon. Well now that you are dead, there is nothing stopping me from attaining my goal.' He thought to himself as two men appeared beside, each dressed in black and wearing their Konoha headbands around their forehead.

"Danzo-sama, the process of injecting the metal into his skeleton has been completed and he is beginning to recover from the ordeal." The man with blonde hair and blue eyes said with Danzo smirking

"Good, now I want you to erase his memories and also search for all records of my ordering of Uzumaki Kushina's murder to be destroyed. If Tsunade were to catch wind of that, then it would be the end of root." He said, knowing full well that if the woman's death was revealed to be done by his hands, then he better kiss his dream of obtaining the perfect weapon goodbye.

"Danzo-sama look, something is going on with Weapon Black Edge." A man with a black facemask said with the one armed man looking at the tank and saw the boy beginning to shake in the chamber.

"Quickly, seal the chamber before he escapes or else we're all dead." Danzo yelled, with his operatives nodding and closed all the chambers open areas. The boy continued to shake with silver blades coming out of his arms, which sliced the restraints on his arms and freed him from the grasp of Danzo. The boy let out a mighty roar, as his fully nude body left the water chamber with red chakra escaping his form. Danzo's eyes widened as the boys red eyes turned to him with a look of rage that said he would be killed.

"Hurry you fools, take him out before he has the chance to attack us." Danzo yelled with his root shinobi appearing in front of the boy, with a sword in the air and slashed the blonde haired boy across his face, causing him to recoil in pain before the boy let loose a mighty roar and stabbed the man through his skull and split his brain in half. Danzo then looked on in amazement, as the mark on the boys face revealed a metal coating over his bones just as he designed the weapon to be. The boy was soon surrounded with shinobi's and each one holding a weapon, while the boy simply growled at them before he raised his bladed arms and jumped towards his enemies and began to slaughter them.

Danzo watched the whole thing before him and was marveled at the power of the blonde haired boy and his use of the weapon he designed. This was project black edge, a revolutionary shinobi project he has desired to accomplish for many years with each experiment resulting in failure after failure. But he was seeing his project before his very eyes, an unstoppable weapon that would never deteriorate or diminish in strength or skill to injury or old age with a power that was damn near endless.

The perfect weapon and he was its creator, but sadly this wasn't the completed version he grasped for.

"Inform the others that we will abandon this base and regroup in rice country, since I'm sure Orochimaru's facility will be of great use for us. This failure today will lead to a great accomplishment in the future." Danzo said with his shinobi nodding before they left. He then spared one final glance at the blonde boy, who just killed another root shinobi.

'It appears that we will have to take our separate paths boy, but soon we will meet again and I will have my dreams realized. So be prepared soon my prototype.' Danzo thought before he left in a puff of smoke, leaving the boy to kill the rest of his men.

(One hour later)

Tsunade and Jiraiya were currently racing through the halls of Danzo's chambers with the desire to find the boy that was their godson. They were very fortunate that the mans own son Sai betrayed him and told them of his intentions with the blonde. Tsunade was shocked at that idea of creating a shinobi that could never become injured or even have his skills diminished at old age, but that was nothing but a fools dream as the world unstoppable was only an opinion in the shinobi world.

Jiraiya was only concerned for the safety of his godson/apprentice since that boy was the only thing he had in terms of family. He felt disgusted at Danzo for using the boy to grasped a foolish wish of building the ultimate shinobi, as there was no way possible it could happen.

They soon arrived to the area that was marked "Restricted Area-Authorized Personnel Only-Secret Project Root Black Edge" with the door completely blown off its hinges. When they ran inside, they gasped at the sight of bodies laying on the ground with either slash or puncture marks all over their bodies, with the boy they were searching for standing in front of the tank taking in deep breaths with blood all over his body and metal blades sticking from his arms. Tsunade felt her motherly instincts kick in as she began to approach the blonde boy, who was still taking in deep breaths.

"Naruto?" She asked with the boys shoulders suddenly stopping and his deep breathing ceasing. The blonde haired woman looked on in confusion before the boy sudden appeared before her and wrapped his hands around her neck and slowly choked her. He then raised his right arm and prepared to stab her but sudden stopped. Tsunade looked surprised by the sudden move from the boy until she heard the sound of water dropping onto the floor. She then looked at his face and saw tears streaming from his eyes, indicating that he was crying about something but didn't care as she wrapped her arms around him and whispered soft words into his ear.

The boys bone blades soon returned into his arms and his arms fell limp, telling her that he fell asleep.

"Jiraiya, what do you think happened here?" She asked as she picked Naruto off the ground and held him in her arms

"I don't know but I will find out what that man was up to in here." He said with Tsunade nodding before she turned to him

"I want you to survey the entire area and gather as much evidence in here as you can. Make sure that whatever Danzo left here comes back to me." She said with the old man nodding before they took off towards the hospital.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto groaned in pain as he sat up from his downward position and rubbed his head in pain.

"Damn, did anyone catch the number on the back of that bus?" Naruto said with a voice suddenly breaking him out of his demeanor

"**That isn't the only thing you should look out for kit." **Said the voice making Naruto look up to find a giant fox with nine tails staring at him

"Kyuubi? What's going on?" He asked with the fox growling at the boy

"**You almost got yourself killed that's what's going on. What the hell were you thinking in trusting that man when you knew as well as I did that he was lying to you?" **He asked with Naruto sighing as he sat down in front of the fox

"I know Kyuubi, I wasn't thinking at the moment alright." He said with the fox snarling at him before he spoke

"**Well you better be glad that I'm in here or else your ass would no doubt be pushing up daisies if it wasn't for me being in here." **Kyuubi said with Naruto grinning at the fox before him

"But you gotta admit Kyuubi, these new bones of mine are now twice as strong as they were before and with these babies I can't possibly lose now." Naruto said with a giant grin while Kyuubi smacked itself with on of its tails

"**That may be, but you can't allow this to go to your head for incase you forgot, that man left and can do the process again. That means that he can find that boy and do the same thing for him that he did for you." **He said with Naruto's expression turning

"I understand that, but what do you suppose we do?" He asked with the fox shaking his head

"**I don't know but for now there is a certain someone waiting for you in the outside world, so lets resume this later." **He said before sending Naruto out of the mindscape and back outside.

(Outside world)

Naruto awoke from his slumber and saw that he was now resting in his the hospital again, but this time he knew that nobody was going to stop by for a visit. He quickly brought up his right arm and clenched tightly, causing three long metal blades that resembled claws to jut out of his hand with the sound of sliding metal being heard in the room. Naruto examined the look of his claws and marveled at the smooth and sleek texture they obtained during the addition of that metal substance into his body.

The boy then got out of bed and walked over to one of the walls and gave a lazy slash across it, seeing the deep gashes appear as if a bear was in the room and got out of control.

"I take it you enjoying yourself huh?" said the voice of Jiraiya, as he appeared through the window, causing Naruto yelped before cutting the table beside his bed in half

"Oh shit, don't do that again ero-sannin." Naruto said before he grabbed his arm and caused his bones to relax, thus allowing his bones to recede into his arms.

"Whatever gaki, just be glad that I found you when I did or else you would be sleeping with the fishes." He said with Naruto waving him off

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah whatever. Anyway what do you want?" He said with the old man looking at him seriously

"I came by to let you know that you know that we will be leaving the village for about three years due to things that will commense sometime in the future." He said with Naruto nodding his head, getting just as serious as the old man was.

"When do we leave? You know I have to let my girls know that I'm leaving or else they'll have a fit." Naruto said with Jiraiya letting out a small laugh

"We're leaving in three hours, so you'll have plenty of time to let your girlfriends know that you'll be gone." He said before hopping out of the window. Naruto then walked over to the window his perverted god father hopped out of and looked towards the sky as he began to ponder on what was to come in the future.

"Things keep changing here…..lets just hope its for the better."

AN: Done and done.

"I know that this was short and none to revealing but remember this is Reaper INI were talking about. Besides, he needed for it to be done that way as he continued to write the following chapters, so don't bother him about the decision he made for writing this story. I'm sure that some of you want to ask him about some of the things that were revealed in this chapter and this is what he used as a rebuttal….No. Remember that it's his story and if you're not done with that then he got two words for ya….too bad."

"And if you're still not down with that then he got three words for ya…He don't care."

"The next chapter will come out next week hopefully so be on the look out for it"

"Thanks again to Chrisdz for letting him write this one and he stated that he hoped it lives to your expectations."

Until Next Time

Peace


	2. Project Black Edge: X0

(Incase some of you are too stupid to realize that the opening is in second person, then sucks to be you. Also incase your wondering why I choose to write all the AN's in second person the answer is quite simple…Because I can bitch HAHA.)

"Good evening passengers, this is your captain Frank Strong welcoming you all onboard flight 187, which is a nonstop flight from Seattle, Washington to Miami, Florida. Don't worry the flight is about to take off while I hope that none of you will complain about it, although I got the feeling that you will either way so I raise the finger now to get my point across. Stewardess please present exhibit F to the passengers." The Pilot said with the flight attendants giving the passengers the finger and explained the point of the middle finger.

"Now we shall continue the movie with Project Black Edge going into Naruto's past and then would lead us back to the events of the first chapter. Reaper INI claimed that while he doesn't have allot planned for this story, he does plan to make it as good as it can be with as much thought and subject matter going into it and blah, blah, blah."

"Also last chapter someone asked him why he has the two characters set as Naruto/Wolverine and if it was set as a yaoi pairing. Umm….I don't understand what would give you that idea, since I always believed the philosophy that if you're a guy and you like a "banana split" as a desert then your straight, the rest of the implication is for you to figure out. Another one was claiming that he got Naruto pregnant last chapter due to a certain order of words….I hope you were high when you wrote that because you should know damn well that it was a stupid interpretation on your part."

"Also there may also be a higher reframe of profanity usage in this story, since the author is going through a metamorphosis and is trying to expunge those words from his vocabulary. Now of course that doesn't mean that he won't use them but it will only be at certain moments and crap like that."

"By the way, I didn't want to see it at first but try to see the Robin Hood flick when it drops. It's a nice badass twist to a tale staring a homosexual in tights, except this time it's a real man wearing them."

"Now let's get this story back on track and let's see how good this one can get."

Chapter 2 – Remember The Times

Within the walls of one of the great shinobi nations called Konohagakure, which is renowned for its fighting prowess in the three great shinobi wars and the conflicts with fellow great nations Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa, currently held many people sleeping peacefully into the night. However it was a different story for one person on the other hand, as he was about to become something the village will either greet as its curse or its blessing.

However, the majority of the people in the village saw this person as anything but a blessing.

A small four-year-old boy could be seen running from the Hyuuga clan compound as fast as his little legs could take him. He didn't care where he was going nor how far he would run, he just had to get away from there or else they would punish him for what he did. He didn't mean to do it, all he was trying to do was save that little girl from that man, but that was what lead to what happened and he was very scared of the consequence's he would endure because of it.

(Flashback)

Today was the day of the Konoha/Cloud alliance festival, where people of all ages come out to celebrate the day that these two rival villages would finally settle their differences, thus becoming united towards peace and tranquility.

Something that many of the people wanted.

There was also something else about this day that people did not know about now, but it would all involve a famous clan's heiress and a certain blonde haired boy that turned four years old barely a month ago. Said boy had spiky blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that spoke allot of life for a child his age, but what people hated about this child were the whisker marks on his face.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto and while he didn't know the truth behind himself, it would soon present itself to him and bring a change to his young mind.

Today was a day that young Naruto does not wish to be in, as last year he was hunted by a mob of villagers with each one asking for his blood to be shed for the family members they claimed to have been killed by him during the Kyuubi attack years ago. That however confused the young blonde immensely, since he was only four years old, and how could he kill anyone when he could barely walk without tripping on his own two feet. However, he was happy that he had a very keen sense of smell; as if it was not for that then he would not know where he would be right now without it.

He was currently in hiding, as while he would have liked to go out and see the festivities along with the fireworks, but that would be far too much of risking his own safety. For as long as he lived, all he knew about this place was that it hated him tremendously for something that he was very unsure on what it was. They always called him a demon and a monster for something that he was sure he wasn't even he knew about.

So for now he needed to hide somewhere, and that place was currently within a tree near the Hyuuga clan compound at night. He decided that he would sleep here for the night then he would run the moment the sunlight hits his face in the mourning. That was until he heard the sound of a window being opened and waking him up from his slumber.

He looked towards the location of the sound and saw that it was a masked shinobi carrying a bundle in his arms, which didn't appear very strange to him until he caught a scent in the air. The scent in the sack gave off the scent of lavender that intrigued him to find out what was inside the sack to give off that wonderful scent. It was soon answered when the man stopped to open the sack to reveal a small sleeping girl in the bag. This was something that made Naruto become angry and soon got an idea in his mind.

'Wait I know what I can do, I'll save this girl and then the village will have no choice to respect me.' Naruto thought with a determined smile on his face, as he prepared to attack the man, who currently had his back turned to the blonde haired boy. Seeing his chance, the boy hopped out of the trees and aimed a right knee towards the back of the mans neck. That was until the man made a sudden turn and smacked the boy onto the ground, who landed in a hard thud and coughed slightly

"Did you really think that I would let my guard down little boy? I'm a jounin of the Kumo village and you're just a no named brat." He said with Naruto gritting his teeth before he got up to his feet

"Well let's see you dodge this." Naruto said as he ran towards the man, who simply brought his leg back and kicked the small blonde in his gut. Naruto coughed loudly before the man grabbed the boy by his neck.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? Almost like my wife before she was killed by a shinobi from this village." He said before he tossed Naruto back onto the ground.

The boy landed on his back and rolled over for a few times before he got back up to his feet and snarled at the man "It doesn't matter what you think is right. She has a family that you're robbing her from." Naruto said, feeling very weak at this moment and wished his oji-san were here to help him.

The man simply let a small laugh before holding up the bag "I'm sure you think that I'm doing something wrong in taking this little girl from her home but I must clue you in on something, and it's that I'm not. The far opposite really, as I'm getting revenge for my wife, the family that this one stole from me." The man said with Naruto starting to remember some of the things that people said to him about taking their families away.

"Then I'll stop you by any means necessary." Naruto said as he ran towards the man, who simply let out a small chuckle.

"Very well then, I suppose that I must stain my hands before I can leave this rotten village." He said before he grabbed Naruto by his neck and held him into the air. "You know what? I kinda like you kid, although it pains me that I must not learn your name or else it will haunt my dreams of your name." The man said as he placed the bundle on the ground before he pulled out a small kunai to slice the blonde boy's throat.

Fear played through the small boys eyes, as he saw the sharpness of the blade glisten in the moonlight as it approached his small jugular vein that once sliced would end his life. The boy began to squirm in the mans arms, trying to find a way out of the mans grip but alas nothing was able to come to help him.

At least he thought so, until a voice rang through his head

"**You appear to be frightened child, is it because of the man before you?" **Asked the voice, to which Naruto didn't know where it was coming from but all he knew was that he was in need of help

"Yes, please help me whoever you are, I don't want to die." Naruto said aloud, which caused the man to pause for a moment and looked at the boy with confusion.

'Who is he talking to? Oh well, its not like it will matter who comes.' The man thought as he continued his attempt to kill the boy.

"**I can see that for certain and I can help you but in order for that to happen, you must be ready for whatever you do with my power." **The voice said, while Naruto wished he knew where this person was talking from it would no longer matter, as he needed to get out of this mans grip.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please help me." Naruto said with the man once more stopping his motion to kill the boy to look at him with confusion.

"Alright kid, I'm not going to play around anymore. This time I'm going to kill you weather you talk or not." The man said now going though with his promise while the voice spoke again with a small chuckle

"**As you wish kit." **The voice said before Naruto began to feel something course through his body. The man was unaware of the conversation, and was about to stab the boy until his arm was grabbed. He looked at the blonde boy in his arm with confusion until he saw the boys blue eyes turn to a blood red with silts. Naruto then snarled before he brought up his right hand and slashed the arm that was holding him with his newly formed claws.

The man dropped the four-year-old child and clutched onto his bleeding wrist, while the child he dropped landed on all fours and stood ready to pounce like a rabid fox. He then began to feel movement in his arms before something started to pierce through the skin over his knuckles. He growled at the pain before he saw the items jutting from his knuckles were three small sharp bones that appeared to be the length of his hands. Naruto then snarled at the man, who grabbed his hand in pain and looked at Naruto, who let loose a growl before he charged at the man with speed that a child his age shouldn't posses. Naruto then hopped into the air and stabbed his bones into the mans neck, causing his eyes to widened before he fell over and blood stained the ground around his head.

Naruto then pulled his bone claws out of the mans neck before realization came to his mind of what he just done and could only stare at his hands in horror. His head then snapped towards the sound of a surprised girl and saw that the very girl he just saved was now awake; staring at the sight of him standing over the man, he just killed. Before anything could be said, Naruto quickly ran from her as fast as his feet could carry him with tears leaving his eyes and the little girl calling him to wait.

(End Flashback)

Naruto could now be seen sitting near the forest area of the village after running for nearly an hour away from the Hyuuga compound into the forest and has yet to come out. Naruto was crying at the moment over what he just did, he killed someone and now that meant that the people were telling the truth when they called him a monster.

"**You truly believe that you are a monster child?" **Said the same voice that helped him last time.

"Oh it's only you, well of course I am after all I just killed someone." Naruto said bringing his hands to his face to cry again

"**Child, you are far from being the 'monster' that those arrogant fools describe you as." **The voice said with Naruto stop crying to look around for the voices location.

"Well how would you know, I don't even know where you are." Naruto said with the voice responding with a small laugh.

"**Do you wish to see me child?" **asked the voice, which made Naruto wipe his tears before he nodded **"As you wish, child" **

Naruto looked around to see if he could find the guy that helped him but all he felt was something tugging on the back of his head and soon everything went dark. When the light returned to his eyes, he saw that he was now in a sewer like area with long pipes above his head and water all around his small body. He began to feel scared until he saw a bright red light coming from a door deeper into the sewer. He then got up and began to walk towards the light with a strange feeling overcoming his young body that made his desire to find this source even further. When he reached the hallway that still shined the red light, he walked down it as a strange heat sensation came over his body. He soon met the end of the hallway and was greeted with the sight of a huge room with a huge gate in front of his eyes with a single piece of paper on the gate with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

He then saw a giant set of silted blood red eyes with a giant row of teeth appear behind the darkness of the gate with its red glow surrounding its body. Naruto then saw that it was a giant fiery red fox with nine tails waving on their own accords within the gate. The best then let loose a light demonic laugh with saliva escaping its jaws.

"W-What ar-ar-are y-you?" Naruto asked in fear of the beast in front of him, which let out another small laugh at the sound of the boys fear.

"**I am the most feared being to walk the earth and the strongest among the Kyuu no Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Yoko." **The fox that called itself Kyuubi said to the boy that made his prison

"W-Where are we?" Naruto asked, while still scared of the giant fox saw that he was at least being held behind those bars….for now

"**Why your mind young kit, I would be surprised that you didn't know that but then again your not even able to wipe your own ass without having trouble." **The fox said with a light sigh in its voice before it looked at the boy **"I'm sure that you wish to know of my existence within your body, don't you?" **The fox asked with Naruto nodding his head **"Well I've been here ever since the day of your birth, ****For I was sealed in you by none other then your precious Yondaime Hokage." **It said with Naruto giving it a confused look

"But everyone always said that the fourth killed you that are what all the people my age are being told anyways.

"**I that's half the truth you see the fourth called a deal with the Shinigami( death god) to take my soul so I would be killed, in return the fourth was to have his own soul devoured along with mine by the Shinigami where are souls would fight for eternity inside its stomach. Needless to say the jutsu almost worked he managed to pull my soul out of my body but he was unable to give me to the Shinigami so he did the next best thing. He sealed me inside a new born baby namely you." **Kyuubi said with Naruto looking shocked at that

"Wait so you're the reason the villagers hate me, it's because they see only you and not me, they can't get that I am HUMAN!" He started shouting.

"**UGH SHUT UP, look kit I don't give two shits about your problems but I have a deal for you."** He waited a bit for Naruto to calm down.

"Alright I'm listening tell me your damn deal before I walk out of here.

"**Fucking kits these days no respect at all for a demon, okay brat listens up cause I'm only going to give this offer once. You want to become the strongest shinobi in this entire village, you want to be the Hokage fine I will led you my power and it will be at your disposal to do as you please and I will teach you and make you strong".**

"And what do you get out of this you damn fox cause there is no way I would believe you would do this for me just out of the goodness of your black little heart so spill it or once again I walk right out of here." Naruto said with a sudden increase in bravery.

At this point the Kyuubi's eyebrow is twitching madly and he is thinking of how much he wants to kill this kid."** Fine kit, I will tell you. It's because if you happen to die, I die with you. In addition, the last thing I need to know is that my death came at the hands of a mere four-year olds death. I would rather not have my life being held in the balance by a human let alone a weak human, so I figured I would make you stronger until one day I would find my way out of here but I cant if were both dead understand now kit."**

Naruto just sits down and looks like he is thinking 'Well it's a win-win situation for me unless you count the fox getting out part, but I doubt that will ever happen the seal was made by the fourth. Then again me being dead because of the fox isn't much of a difference then trying to walk into the middle of the village while their celebrating the "death" of the Kyuubi, either. On one hand it will get me killed but on the other with the fox could make me a lot stronger.' He thought as he nodded to himself before he looked at the fox in front of him "Fine, you have a deal fox…...but I will keep an eye on you." He said with the fox scoffing before he spoke

"**Whatever, just be ready to train tomorrow since I need to teach you how to use the abilities you got from me including those bone claws that you managed to gain from me." **Kyuubi said with Naruto looking confused

"You mean those things that came out of my arms were bones? But how is that possible?" He asked

"**It's a form of mutation that all Jinchuriki gain when we are sealed in them. Sometimes it involves an element, in other cases, it is a form of body mutation or an addition of power, and in very rare cases, and it involves the mind. In your case, it is you gaining three extra bones in your arms that you can use as weapons, but you must gain full control over them to call them at will." **

"What else do I have from you?" Naruto asked with the Fox giving an offish look

"**You may have my accelerated healing, heightened sense's, and high flexibility but there could be more. However, we will find that out in time but for now I want you to rest up before tomorrow." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding his head in acknowledgement.

(9 years later)

Nine years went by after Naruto met his fox companion and while he would never admit this to anyone, especially the fox, he enjoyed the time he spent with the fox. Naruto was far different now from the way he was when he was four, as he no longer held fear in his heart nor did he care about trying to make the villagers except him. The first thing that the fox made sure he knew was that no matter how hard he tried, the villagers will never accept him because he would try to show them that they were wrong in their perception of him being a demon. The fox said it was only a fools dream to make people except something that they held no desire to learn about or understand; as such, Naruto could very well never get the respect he wanted in this village.

It took the blonde quite some time and hard resistance to listen to the fox until he gave into his companions words and knew that his words were true, since he had a few incidents with villagers that he didn't wish to remember.

He currently sat in the back corner of the classroom in the academy, staring outside the window as it rained lightly. He changed his cloths along time ago and was now wearing a black t-shirt that clung onto him like second skin with the image of a sleeping Kyuubi under a full moon on the back and black pants that were baggy with black sandals. On the blondes waist were two knives that could be drawn with a certain grasp and a certain addition of force. The boy truly wished that he wasn't here right now and was outside training like he was supposed to do, but sadly he couldn't escape Iruka since that man always finds him whenever he ditches class.

"**Kit, why do you even bother coming here anyway? I taught you everything that he is teaching you now, so why are you even bothering with this?" **Kyuubi asked

'Because Kyuubi, I need to keep as low a profile as I can for the moment until I'm ready to reveal everything or at least reveal some things. I need the village to assume I'm weak until the time comes when I show how stupid they are.' Naruto said, already knowing that he was currently at the bottom of the class but did not care about becoming rookie of year, as all that would do is get attention drawn to him and get more of the 'strong' kids to think that they could take him. He must have had at least fifteen fights in the academy from kids that thought they could beat him and in all fifteen they each fell to either embarrassing defeats or receiving a beat down so bad that Naruto used his bones to give them a mark to make them remember how close he was to ending their lives.

"**Well you better get into a fight or something; I'm getting bored out of my mind here." **Kyuubi said with Naruto laughing to himself

'Come on Kyuu, how about I train a little later and summon you to get some fresh air. That always seems to calm your nerves down.' Naruto said with the fox scowling at him before it sighed

"**Fine, but you better be ready for what I have in store for you. You still need to work on mastering my chakra and you only have control over the third tail." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding

'I understand Kyuu, see you in a few.' Naruto said as he finally paid attention to Iruka, who was just finishing his lesson. Around him were his three best friends, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Aburame Shino. They all met 5 years ago when Naruto decided to enter the academy and sat besides the lazy Nara. At first, the lazy boy thought that he was going to be talkative, but Naruto surprised him by lying his head down on the table.

After that day, Naruto and Shikamaru became the best of friends due to their perfect attendance in detention after school and soon met up with the shadow users own best friend, Akimichi Choji. Choji was the kind of guy that to make his friendship all you would have to do is be cool to him, be friends with Shikamaru, or feed him a super buffet.

Naruto insured that it was the first of the three, lest his wallet suffer from constant drainage

Shino was someone that he happened to interact with at the right place on the right time, something that only a few people would have had the opportunity to converse with if they got other how stuck up they are around him.

Naruto then looked towards the front of the room and caught the sight of Iruka entering the room, which instantly caught the attention of everyone in the room via "Big head jutsu", which elevated his vocal cords to inhuman levels and rocked the very room that they all resided in. Once he saw that he had their attention he spoke up.

"Okay class, today we all shall be taking the Ninjutsu portion of the gennin exam so when I call your name come to the front." He said before he picked up his sheet of paper and announced the first name off the list. Naruto sighed when he saw Shino walk up first and sighed again when he saw his friend using the three main e-class jutsu's that are taught in the academy and as an added bonus you may use the transformation technique again to become anyone you want. He honestly thought that they were going to ask for something truly challenge, not this weak crap that will let the even weakest of the class pass.

Shino then walked back up to his seat beside Naruto as he watched Choji walk up to the front and perform his required techniques before being handed a headband like Shino's. After the big guy returned to his seat more names started to be called while the four had a private conversation amongst themselves.

"So what do you plan on doing Naruto? Are you going to try to get the high score or will you hold back this time?" Shino asked in his usual monotone voice, causing both boys around him to look his way, since he was never one to start the conversation. Naruto on the other hand was different and simply answered as if it was a normal thing.

"I think I'll try to keep my low profile as the tough S.O.B. but non talented shinobi, that way I won't have a giant target set on my ass the moment I walk out into the real world." Naruto said with Shikamaru moaning in despair

"But Naruto if you go for the bottom again then you'll end up with that troublesome Uchiha on your gennin squad." Shikamaru said with Choji shaking

"Actually Shikamaru the academy doesn't do that anymore where the lowest score is matched up with the highest score to balance out the squad. It has changed so that it now matches up those that can fight in best comparable range, and since Naruto is more an offensive/close range fighter he will be paired up with a close/mid range and defensive/long range fighter. The test scores are mainly set to tell the sensei of the would-be squad where they are needed the most assistance in." Choji said

"So no matter what happens Naruto-san is more then likely to matched up with the Uchiha and the Haruno." Shino said with Naruto groaning loudly

"I know it can't be helped but why the hell does it have to be that way? Why couldn't I get Hinata or that Ino-chick and one of you guys on my team?" Naruto said with Shikamaru shrugging his shoulders

"It can't be helped man, cause from what I can tell they will pair me and Choji up with Ino because of our families abilities. In addition, since Hinata and Shino are more of the tracker types, they'll be paired up with Kiba to create a scout team or something like that. Face it man, you're screwed." He said with Naruto dragging his hand over his face

"This is bull." Naruto said with Choji placing his hands on the blondes shoulder before he heard his name get called and walked to the front of the room to perform what was asked of him. Once name after name was called the blonde then saw Uchiha Sasuke walk down to the front of the room with an arrogant smirk on his face with the girls all screaming his name.

Of course being the arrogant prick that he was, Naruto saw the boy perform as if he was on a stage and was performing to a sold out crowd. Sasuke used the replacement jutsu on a student that failed his exam, he then used the transformation jutsu to become an exact copy of the Sandaime Hokage that made Iruka comment on how good it looked, and he used the clone jutsu to create five copies of himself. After receiving a large applause from the girls and getting envious looks from the guys in the room, he then performed one last transformation to become an exact clone of his father, causing more applause from the girls. Once he received his headband it became Naruto's turn, who sighed before getting up from his seat and walked to the front of the class. As he walked up to the front, he heard the sounds of snickering from several kids at how he was going to fail at the first technique.

"Okay Naruto, perform a replacement, transformation, and clone jutsu." Iruka said with Naruto sighing before he used the replacement technique to switch with one of the chairs near Iruka's desk. Iruka looked impressed when he saw Naruto perform the technique without fail this time around and figured that the boy must have worked hard to master it. His peers on the other hand just saw it as the blonde having a little luck this time around and was sure that he was going to miss the next move.

"Okay Naruto now I want you to turn into a copy of the Sandaime." He said with Naruto nodding his head before he made the seals and was covered in smoke. Everyone anxiously waited for the smoke to clear so that it would reveal Naruto's failure only to be shocked when Naruto created a flawless clone of Sarutobi Hiruzen but instead was shown wearing the old mans battle outfit wit a stern look on his face.

Something that they all only saw once.

"Amazing Naruto, you surely have been practicing, now dispel the transformation and perform a clone jutsu." He said with Naruto turning back into his original form and rubbed his chin while more laughs began to sound in the room with everyone immediately assuring that Naruto was going to fail this time since it was no secret that he could not perform a simple clone jutsu. Naruto pondered on what he should do for a brief moment before he shrugged his shoulders

"You know originally I wasn't going to do this but fuck it." Naruto said as he made a one handed tora seal and soon thirty copies of himself appeared in the room with their hands behind their backs and stood in aedeses position. The entire room was silent at that point as all eyes bore on the sight of Naruto doing something that everyone thought was virtually impossible.

Naruto has just created more then five times the amount that Sasuke has made with ease and by the looks of his posture, very little effort. However, the question was how was Naruto able to create not only more clones then Sasuke but to do it all with a one handed seal that was also unheard of in their minds. They knew that he was tough due to all the fights that he won against the older kids and even the few beatings that he gave unto some of the kids in the very class they sat in. In addition, Naruto never did anything to imply that he had this kind of strength in him and it was causing everyone to get massive headache just from the very thought of it. Their heads probably would have exploded if they learned that the clones that Naruto made were infact solid clones and not the stupid little after images that they knew how to make.

Not only was the entire class shocked by the events that took place with Naruto creating so many clones, but Sasuke was the main one that had his eyes glued to Naruto and was greeting his teeth at the thought of being bested by the dobe.

'Whatever the hell you just did dobe, I will find out. To be bested by the likes of you preposterous.' Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto dispelled the clone technique and smirked to himself at the looks these jackasses were giving him.

'Sucks to make assumptions and be proven wrong.' Naruto thought to himself as Iruka recovered from his surprise before he spoke.

"O-okay Naruto, now please perform a transformation of your own choice." He said with Naruto not wasting a second as he performed a set of seals and was covered in a puff of smoke. Everyone then watched as the smoke cleared and revealed Naruto in the form of the Yondaime Hokage was his signature smirk plastered on his face. Iruka had to take a split second to envision Naruto standing beside the Yondaime Hokage with the same smirk on his face and inwardly marveled at how similar those two looked.

"Okay Naruto you pass, dispel the transformation." Mizuki said through gritted teeth as he handed Naruto a headband, with said blonde boy grasping at item and walked back towards his seat with his headband now tied around his right arm. When the last class member took her test, Iruka sighed before he looked towards his students that were now graduates.

"Alright everyone, you all are dismissed for the rest of the day. Be sure to return to tomorrow for your placement in your gennin squads." He said with everyone nodding as they got up from their seats and walked out of the room. Iruka then gazed at Naruto as he walked out of the room but before he had the chance to call him was to late as Naruto was out the door.

'Damn he left. And I was going to invite him to some ramen to celebrate.' He thought with a sad expression adjourning his face before he sighed deeply "I guess I'll try to catch him tomorrow." He said as he began to grade papers.

(Meanwhile - Elsewhere)

Naruto could currently be seen walking towards a clearing in the forest with his hands in his pockets. As he walked through the forest, he currently had a small cigarette in his mouth and a pack, something that he would blame that Asuma guy for passing onto him once he learned about his elemental chakra. The boy was able to use the wind and fire nature chakra's due to one being his natural element, wind, and other being the due to Kyuubi, fire.

Upon learning of this, he asked the Hokage for a teacher in the wind element, since Kyuubi could help him in the fire department. Hiruzen wasted no time in introducing him to his son named Sarutobi Asuma, who not only taught him the ways of the wind but also how to use the mans trusty trench knives. However during the training with the Sarutobi clan member, Naruto picked up the mans habit on smoking cigarettes and while it wasn't as much as his former teacher, he still did it on a rarity.

Naruto walked into the clearing and took one final drag before he dropped the blunt and stepped on it while exhaling the smoke through his mouth.

"You two can come out now, nobody followed me." Naruto said with the sounds of groaning coming from the surrounding trees before another voice spoke up

"Nothing every gets by you huh Naruto-kun?" Said the voice before it came out of the trees to reveal a brown-eyed girl with brown hair tied in buns and another girl with brunette hair and pale white eyes. Naruto could not help but smile at the girls as they walked over to him and stood before him with both holding large smiles on their faces.

"You should know by now that nothing gets by me Tenten-chan, you to Hinata-chan even if I do like both of your sneaky natures." He said with both girls named Tenten and Hinata blushing a little at being caught by the blonde haired boy so easily.

"If you didn't have the sense of smell like you do then maybe we could sneak up on you." Hinata said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"It doesn't matter, al that does is that we can finally get this going and start training." Naruto said with the girls nodding before the boy closed his hands that caused a set of three large bone claws to appear in his knuckles. The boy then bent down on his knees and waited for the girls to make their moves as they charged at him with each holding their respective weapons.

(Four hours later)

Naruto currently stood in front of the girls, as they breathed heavily while trying to get off the ground with Naruto himself standing tall due to his years of training using Kyuubi's chakra. He looked at both girls and saw them attempting to stand after training session they just undergone with the blonde haired boy, while he began to reminisce on the days that they met.

He looked towards Hinata and remembered the day that they met about six months after the day he saved her from the Kumo shinobi

(Flashback – 7 years ago)

Konohagakure currently celebrated their annual Kyuubi festival, which was the day that Kyuubi was defeated by their Yondaime Hokage and saved the village from the beast that was a natural disaster. Said beast currently resided in the body of one six-year-old Uzumaki Naruto, who was currently walking through the village with his hands in his pockets and eyes set towards getting to his personal relaxation zone after getting a bite to eat at Ichiraku ramen. As he walked through the streets, many gazes were set upon him as if he was an abomination brought onto the world by a demon. Some were even tempted enough to throw a stone at the child and one actually did but the rock was caught in the boys hand much to the surprise of those that watched.

Naruto turned his gaze towards the rock before he dropped it on the ground and continued to walk on his path, while the eyes of the villagers continued to glare at him and others sprouting death threats at him. He soon reached his spot on the Hokage Mountain and sat on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head, his hands behind his head and his eyes gazing out in the distance. It has been a good two years since he began his lessons under the Kyuubi no Yoko, and the fox was anything but a kind teacher when it came to Naruto's lessons.

The fox drove him to the ground day in and day out and ensured that every second of the day was spent on training, which also included his sleep. The fox instructed him on everything the boy needed to survive in the wild such as hunting and how to cook the meat of his kill while also showing him how to fight like a shinobi. When the blonde asked the fox how he knew about how to fight like a shinobi, the fox only stated that it was due to his container before him but wouldn't go into exact details on said container, just that it was a she and had she lived would have been very close to him.

Naruto didn't understand that at all but the fox reassured him that in time he would know.

Afterwards Naruto simply trained on, day in and day out, not stopping for a moment. As the boy sat in his seat reminiscing on what his fox teacher was putting him through, a shadowy figure appeared above the boy with a sword drawn in his hand that was held in a lower stabbing position.

"Time to die you damned demon." The figure yelled as it sent the sword downward to stab the boy but to his surprise, he only hit the ground that he stood on. Before he could say anything he felt a stabbing pain in his leg before feeling a large portion of his leg get ripped out, causing him to yelp in pain before he was silenced when he was stabbed in the back of his skull. His body then fell forward towards the ground below while Naruto stood with his bone claws receding back into his hand.

"Perhaps you should have spent more time planning that stupid little attempt on my life instead of assuming that I was weak." Naruto said as he sat back down on the Hokage monument with his hands in his pockets.

"**Hey kit, that was well done but don't you think that you should be a little more careful when you kill stupid people? You could have on lookers next time." **Kyuubi said proud of his vessel use of his heightened senses and immediately detecting that weak fools attempt at killing the boy.

'It doesn't matter since I'm the prime suspect of every murder that occurs here and if it wasn't for the old man then I would probably be in jail or dead.' Naruto responded to the fox, remembering about a woman that was killed last week by her husband but everyone automatically assumed that it was him, solely because the man acclaimed that it was him that did it to make him suffer even further in his life. Of course the old man countered that if Naruto did indeed kill the mans wife then why was it that it was done so cleanly that it appeared that a shinobi had done it and not that of a soon to be six year old? Of course, the man countered with multiple things after the other with those that supported him rebutting what the man was saying until the investigation ended with the man being placed in arrested for indeed killing his wife. Naruto never felt the need to kill anyone more then during that period, but it was only due to the constant reminder that it would be less of a hassle not to do it then to do it.

However that did not mean he could not make people suffer, which he planned to do once he grown far enough in his training.

"**Still you need to be careful on what you do, as you never know who's watching you." **Kyuubi said with Naruto scoffing in his head

'Please, like anyone can sneak up on me….' He stated until he halted and sniffed the air, catching the scent of lavender. Once the thought was processed through his mind, his face dropped before he responded '….there is someone watching me isn't there?' Naruto asked with his fox companion letting out a low laugh.

"**Never miss a beat do you kit?" **He said with Naruto standing up and looked towards the location that Naruto sniffed the air. The blonde haired boy then hopped over towards the location of the scent and caught the sight of a little six-year-old girl, who gasped upon seeing him standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"Alright, why are you sneaking up on me?" Naruto said causing the girl to brighten up before she fainted, thus allowing Naruto to roll his eyes before he picked her up and propped her against the tree before he sat back on another tree.

'Well this is bullshit.' Naruto thought in his head as he waited for the girl to awaken

"**No shit kit." **Kyuubi said, waiting for his vessel to get this out of the way so that the boy may continue with his training.

(End Flashback)

After that moment, Hinata woke up and looked ready to faint again until Naruto talked her out of it and asked her to slowly explain why she was spying on him. The girl stated that it was because she saw him walk through the festival alone and wanted to ask if he would like to join her during the festival. After seeing that he was going somewhere out of the festival she got curious about where he was going so she followed him and saw that he was heading to the Hokage Monument.

She then said that she watched him relaxing on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head and apparently deep in thought before she saw him react to would be attack from a chunin. She was amazed when she saw him bring out a set of bone claws through his knuckles and killed the would-be assassin as if he was nothing more then a weak civilian. It was then that the thought of his bone claws reminded her of something that she saw when she was four years old

She remembered a blonde haired boy that had bone claws jutting through his knuckles and killing the man that attempted to kidnap her.

It was then that she put too and too together before she once again fainted at finally meeting the boy that saved her.

After that last time fainting, she then began to start hanging around him more often and even began to train with him almost everyday after they both checked into the Academy. The girl would always blush whenever they would go places together such as the ramen joint, the movie theater, or just a certain spot to relax from all the bullshit they had to endure day in and day out.

Tenten was different story as opposed to Hinata, as hers was a bit more personal

(Flashback – 5 years ago)

"Hey would you just leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you." Said the little girl with one of the older boys stepping up to her with a heavy smirk on his face

"Of course you did, you didn't bow to me when I walked by or acknowledged me when you saw me. Don't you remember who I am? I am Asojo Kisuke, The toughest kid in all of Konoha. You will show me respect." The thug said with his two flunkies laughing and nodding their head in agreement.

"Yeah, don't mess with the boss cutie or else he'll mess you up." Said the second thug

"Yeah, what he said." Said the third thug, who was probably the stupid one of the three

"What are you talking about, I didn't even see you." She said before she was hit by a backhand from the first thug named Kisuke

"Of course you did or else you wouldn't have moved your head when you saw me. I was trying to be nice but it looks like you now have to learn your lesson for disrespecting me." Kisuke said before he brought up his right arm to punish the little girl and was about the hit her when he felt his fist get caught in the hands on another.

"So you like picking on little girls eh? That's pathetic even for a low life like you." Said the boy that caught the fist as he slammed his foot into Kisuke's gut and caused him to fall on his ass, causing him to look up to see that the boy was Naruto.

"Oh would you lookie here, it's that monster our moms told us to stay away from. I don't get why my mom told me you were dangerous as I can kick your ass any given day of the week." Kisuke said as he got up from the ground and now stood between his two flunkies. "Infact, I think its time for a little lesson in just who is your superior in this town. Listen here devil boy, I don't care how tough you think you are, you are nothing compared to me." He said with his flunkies agreeing with him with stupid nods and reassuring taunts.

Naruto simply brought up his hands and cracked his fist before bringing his fist up to get ready for a brawl he knows that he could win with ease. These three fools were a joke, as they were weaker then a newborn baby, so Naruto knew that he would enjoy this.

"Well then if you three wonder fags want to try me then go on ahead. I'll be more then happy to wipe your asses all over the dirt below our feet." Naruto said with Kisuke snarling in anger before he snapped his fingers and both his flunkies quickly followed his command.

"Okay monster since you want to fight so bad I will gladly give you one to remember: Saiga, Ikaran take out the trash." Kisuke said with his two flunkies nodding before they charged at the blonde boy. Saiga sent the first punch, which was a straightforward punch that was missed when Naruto ducked under it and sent a right fist into the boys gut. The boy coughed loudly before Naruto hit him on the back of his head and caused him to get down on his knees before receiving a wicked roundhouse kick to the back of his neck, knocking him out at an instance while damaging his spinal cord. Ikaran looked on in shock at how fast Saiga was taken out before he suffered a similar fate with Naruto landed a hard right across on his jaw area, causing him to spit some teeth and blood out of his mouth. Naruto then sent a heavy upper left into Ikaran's stomach before he took hold of the boys arm before he sent a heavy right between the boy's eyes, causing his head to fall back and slammed onto the pavement ground. Naruto then slammed his leg onto Ikaran's shoulder before forcefully pulling the arm out of it's socket, causing the boy to scream in pain before his screams escalated when Naruto slammed his knee into Ikaran's shoulder before bending the arm in the opposite direction of the socket, further destroying the tendon.

The boy gave off one more scream before it was silenced when Naruto slammed his boot on top of Ikaran's skull, knocking him out and possibly giving him a concussion.

Naruto then glared at Kisuke, who was currently looking at the boy in fear and was slowly backing away from the blonde haired boy "My mom was right, you are a monster." He said with Naruto simply cracking his neck left and right before the blonde boy vanished right before his eyes. He then felt a stabbing pain in his lower back and spinal cord. He soon felt all the feeling in legs leave him before he fell on the ground with his body unable to move his legs at all. He then saw Naruto crouch in front of him with his right looking like it held bones jutting out of it with his blood all over said claws.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not but what I can tell you is that you or those two shit bags won't ever forget this day for I have cut your lower spinal cord in three places, thus making you lose the ability to walk. Never again will you be able to think about becoming a shinobi nor shall being a normal boy be in your future, you will always remember the day the monster that took your life away." Naruto said with his bones returning into his arm and walking away from the now handicapped kid who will never walk again. Naruto then approached the brown haired girl, who looked at Naruto in amazement while the boy bent down and extended his hand to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked with Tenten nodding as she took hold of his hand and got back to her feet

"Yes I am but how did you do all that by yourself?" she asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders before placing his hand in his pockets

"Just through years of training under a strong mentor. Those three weren't even able to break a sweat for me, so they won't bother you again." Naruto said before he turned to walk away while the girl called out to him.

"Hey wait, what is your name?" She asked

"Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto asked with the girl fiddling her fingers for a moment before she spoke

"Tenshin Tenten, will I see you again Naruto?" She asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"I don't know, but I hope so." Naruto said as he turned and left the girl, who was blushing brightly and walked away from the spot. The entire time thinking of the blonde kid that rescued her.

(End Flashback)

After that day ended, time passed until they day they did meet again which was due to Tenten seeing him walking towards this very training ground. At first, the girl said it was for her to thank him for what he did for her, until she began to meet him in the same spot everyday until pretty soon they began to train together and bond closer to each other.

Naruto learned that she too was an orphan just like him and while she was not hated for a nine-tailed bijuu in her stomach, she was just as unwanted as he was, thus allowing them to have something in common. They continued to hang out with one another until the day came when all three of them started to hang out together and train more often until the addition of Hinata came into their affairs and that in itself brought more fun for the three them in their time growing up.

Too these three, they were each others world and they would ensure that they see it together

"I think we should stop for today, seeing as how you two don't have my kind of stamina." Naruto said with the two girls nodding in an agreement before they lied back onto the grass. Naruto sighed deeply before he walked over and picked both girls off the ground before setting them down on the tree nearest to him before he walked into the middle of the training area and gazed at his arm with the bone claws now jutting out of his knuckles. As he gazed at his arms, the plain went dark and soon found himself seating on the head of the Kyuubi no Yoko with the fox looking to him with a large smirk on his face.

"**Hey there Kit, I was hoping you would come here for I need to speak with you." **The fox said with Naruto continuing to look at his arm before he spoke to his fox companion.

"What's on your mind fox?" Naruto said as he crossed his arms

"**I think its time for us to extend your training a little further this time and teach you how to truly use my chakra, your going to need better understanding before the time comes when it becomes yours permanently." **Kyuubi said with Naruto looking slightly confused at that statement.

"When exactly will I'll be able to control all of your chakra?" He said with the fox letting loose a large wail before he spoke

"**Trust me when I tell you that you are miles away from that day, but for now just worry about mastering my second tail of chakra." **Kyuubi said with Naruto scoffing

"You smug bastard, you always gotta give that waiting bullshit you've preached since I first met you don't you?" Naruto said with a small smirk on his face

"**Your damn right I do, after all its fun messing with people." **Kyuubi said before Naruto left the mindscape and returned to the outside world. He opened his eyes and saw that he was still in the field with Hinata and Tenten stirring themselves awake with the boy simply smirking at the two of them before he walked over to them and helped them up before escorting them to their homes. Naruto made sure he stayed out of sight of the Hyuuga compound since the last thing he needed was a supposed lawsuit that he kidnapped the Hyuuga heiress.

Once he knew that the two girls were safely home, he walked back to his private training area to start training in his control of the Kyuubi's chakra.

(Later on that night)

Naruto remained in the clearing of his training ground with his eyes closed until he heard the sounds of grunting in a close distance, causing him to open his eyes and look in that direction. He then caught the sight of his teachers standing in the clearing beside the one he remained in with Iruka perched up against a tree with multiple kunai jutting from his body with Mizuki standing before he with a large shuriken in his hand and a scroll on his back with a large smirk plastered on his face.

"Look at you Iruka; don't you get it by now that I am invincible to you? You can't defeat me." He said with Iruka snarling as he tried to stand but the pain coursing through his body caused him to rethink the idea.

"No, you're a traitor just like that damn brother of yours." He said with Mizuki cracking a large smile on his face

"Oh that's right, I forgot all about Aoi. Maybe I will swing by Amegakure and join my brother since its been awhile since we have worked together. Its just to bad I couldn't see Hana-chan one last time and get one for the road." He said with Iruka snarling before he hacked up some blood, only causing Mizuki to smirk again "You like that demon lover? It's a poison laced kunai that has been given enough time to take effect on your body. You won't die from it of course but you shall feel a pain unlike any other that you have every felt before." He said with Iruka coughing

"Shut up you traitorous bastard, you won't get away with this." He said with a loud yell of defiance in his voice but Mizuki only pulled out a large Shuriken and twirled it in his hand.

"You know what? I originally intended for you to suffer to your death but quite frankly you are boring me." He said before he spun the shuriken and tossed it towards Iruka, who was in to much pain to bother dodging it. He quickly closed his eyes and awaited his death but when no pain came to him, he looked up to see Naruto holding the shuriken in his hand with a bored look on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked with Mizuki looking at him in surprise before he growled in anger

"Demon."

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked

"Well it was such a lovely night that I decided to take a stroll but as I walked I caught this." Naruto said as he tossed the shuriken to the side and gazed at his former teacher with hard eyes.

"Well then I guess you picked a good time to go on a walk, because now I have the opportunity of not only gaining ultimate power but I also get the chance to become a legend here and slay a demon." He said with Naruto letting out a small laugh.

"By what means am I a demon when I don't perform the actions of one." He said with Mizuki snarling at the blonde boy

"What do mean "By what means?" have you forgotten what you did thirteen years ago?" He said before he got an idea with a smirk coming across his face "If so then allow me to refresh you memory." He said with Iruka's eyes widening.

"Stop Mizuki, its forbidden." He said with Mizuki growling at him.

"Shut Iruka, you're the main one that has been lying to him his entire life. The truth is Naruto that everyone hates you because of what happened to this village thirteen years ago when we were attacked and this village lost so many innocent people. We were attacked by the Kyuubi no Yoko and in the aftermath of the battle it says that the Yondaime killed it at the expense of his own life. However, that is a complete lie, as while the Yondaime did defeat the demon it was only because he sealed it away into a human baby that was quickly possessed by the foxes awesome power and now walks the village in his trapped human form. That baby was you Naruto, You are the Kyuubi no Yoko." He said unleashing a mighty laugh, thinking that Naruto would be stunned by this news.

After hearing no reaction from the boy in five seconds after revealing this news, he looked to find Naruto staring at him with a blank stare.

"Was that it? The big shocking news about me being the fox that I've known about for nine years now?" Naruto said in a bold statement with Mizuki looking shocked by that.

"You knew?" He said with Naruto cracking his neck left and right

"Of course I knew dipshit, after all the fox and I talk on a regular basis." He said before he crouched down on his knees and held up his arms "And right now he's telling me that he's had enough of your presence and wants me to erase you." Naruto said before he clenched his hands and brought out his bone claws, surprising the two chunin in the area.

"You truly are a monster. In that case, then all I have to do is kill you and I will be rewarded as the man that slain the demon. I will be a hero here and I will probably become Hokage because of this. Plus when Iruka dies I can place all the blame on you." He said with Naruto smirking.

"That seems to be a good plan but there is only one little detail you forgot." Naruto with Mizuki's body jerking suddenly before he looked behind his back and saw a copy of Naruto standing behind him with his bone claws embedded in the center of his spine. Naruto then smirked at Mizuki before he spoke to him "You forgot the idea of me killing you, like right now for example." Naruto said before he suddenly jerked his bone claws upward and cut through his upper right shoulder, causing him to limply fall onto the ground. Naruto then sighed to himself before he pulled out a cigar and lit it up before taking in a puff before he bent onto his knees and blew the smoke into the deceased Mizuki's face.

Iruka's eyes then gaze at the Naruto that stood before him and saw it explode in a puff of smoke, telling the Chunin that it was indeed a shadow clone. The scared man then looked towards his former blonde haired student in pure surprise, as Naruto walked towards him to help him up.

'Naruto, just how strong are you?' He asked before being helped up by Naruto and taken to the hospital, while the blonde boy was wise enough to leave behind a clone to return/examine the forbidden scroll.

AN: "Done and done. There you have it folks, the second/first chapter is now completed during our flight so hopefully you'll all rush into the restroom fast before missing what's in store next. This chapter has shown you how he has Naruto acting as Wolverine in this story, which he wishes inform everyone that this story will not feature any characters from X-men, only character fusion."

"And no, none of you can give suggestions of who he plans to match up, just wait and see like everyone else."

"Of course some of you are now wondering who is in the harem currently and the answers are quite simply with two of them already picked out by the stories creator and the stories writer." The captain said while gazing at the page that Reaper INI wrote in his AN blog at the bottom of the page

"So far it goes like this; Hinata/Hana/Tenten/?/?. In addition, while some of you want it, I will inform you all that INI say is that there is no chance of Anko getting into the harem, since he intends to keep the pairing the way the creator wanted it. If you want to complain then go to his page and do it on your own time but don't bother him with it." The captain said with multiple complaints resounding from the back of the cabin "Although he is considering the possibility of Tayuya getting in but for now it's an unsure guess so don't bother him with that."

"He hopes that you liked this chapter since it was indeed a bit of a challenge for the writer but the author states that he enjoys the opportunity to take up a challenge, as that way he can succeed through it and preserver or some sappy crap like that. The next chapter is not on a guaranteed date but he estimates that it will be sometime around the following two weeks or something of the sort, so you can be on the lookout."

"By the way before I forget to mention the author would like it if fifteen reveiws came in on this chapter please and non of them are to have the stupid BS reviews that he hates with a passion. He wants to have more people involved with giving their opinion as to many people don't do it, so please give a review and get him to fifteen like he asks."

Until Next Time

Peace


	3. Project Black Edge: X1

"Hello passengers, this is your captain speaking hoping that you have enjoyed the flight so far but sadly it will last for another three hours, so I'm gonna be stuck with you jackasses until the time comes when we start to land." The Captain said sighing deeply before he spoke again. "I also wish to inform you all that the previous author of this story, Reaper INI, has sadly passed away during a bizarre incident. The police investigating the bizarre death were baffled when no body was found, but they decided that it was just best to let it go and return to their lives. So from this point on this story will be written by his identical twin Reign AG." The captain said clapping for the arrival of the new author.

"Now it's time for chapter three of Project Black Edge, which I must say that it is quite surprising for the author to see the response that this story is getting. I also know that you guys are tired of the long waiting period for this but please understand that this is only because the author was trying to finish Playing the Four Devils first and in the meantime got a new update pattern that he's currently trying out. Now that that's done, he'll get more time to focus on his other stories mostly Swell of the Eternal Sky and Forbidden King, along with this fic since it could very well go a bit further then what was originally planned."

"Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter." The captain said before he turned around to see the stewardess walk into the cockpit. "Oh hey Brenda, what you got for me, coffee? Damn your ass looks hot." He said before he turned and found that the mic was still "Oh crap did they just hear? I don't care, I WANT them to hear."

Ch.3 – The Losers

Three weeks has passed after Naruto's graduation from the academy with news of Mizuki's death going around the village with a million rumors going on and on about how the guy died; majority of them were focused solely on Naruto with some of them being of good repore. The blonde was hit with heavy rumors stating that he killed the man in cold blood, while other were saying that he did it to save the other teacher that would have been killed by the traitor. Of course those that heard that didn't believe it but in the end nobody cared after awhile, since the Hokage wasn't pressing charges.

During that time said blonde haired boy, now newly appointed gennin, spent a majority of his time honing his skill more and more by the minute with Kyuubi's help of course. The Fox stated that he was proud of Naruto for defending his teacher the way he did, so proud in fact that he decided to teach Naruto how to access the four tail without even bothering with the third.

When the blonde boy asked why, the fox only stated **"It's just a debt that I owe to my former vessel and no, your still not ready to learn of her identity but I promise that you will very soon." **

After that Naruto simply complied with the request of his friend and chose to continue his training in the fox's chakra. He was already used to the powers of the first and second tail due to his training in their control years before but the fox never allowed him to gain a tail after that. He stated that it was best for him to be used to the power before getting more from that.

Kyuubi also stated that without proper control of his chakra, the only thing that will happen when he uses it will be his lifespan depleting, something that Naruto didn't want to risk destroying. The fox said that the power of the cloak would not only protect him from certain attacks but it would also harm him due to it speeding up his blood stream and attack his exterior muscle. As such he would not only have to control the amount of time he used the cloak and as well as knowing the full functions of it.

Naruto was currently practicing the amount of control he would have over the cloak, since he figured that that would help him with tremendously with his quest to control the fox's power. Kyuubi told him that while he could easily train him in using his chakra, it would actually hurt him because he would become so used to using it that he would have to use it in every fight, thus damaging his body more then helping it. Kyuubi stated that he would have to get full control of certain aspects of his power and make it so that he wouldn't have to get addicted to the power.

The blonde shinobi currently sat on the roof of his apartment building in a meditative position, with his shirt off to expose the new set of ink on both arms he got a week after he killed Mizuki. The tattoos were sleeves over his arms, which started at the back of his hands and covered both his forearms and shoulders, with a large one on his back. The tattoo on his forearms started on the back of his hands and ended near his elbow, which held the image of black flames with a yellow scar in the center that by someone's point of view could be an eye. His shoulder held a large black and white angel winged cross that started on top of his collarbone and ended in the center of his upper arm. The last tattoo he had was a large red and black fox that had nine tails with eight going along his rib cage, four respectively on each side, and the last one stopping under neck with the fox roaring towards his right shoulder

Naruto felt happy to get these tattoos on his body, since they made him feel a little more like a badass. Plus it looked awesome when his bone claws appeared out of his hands, as the image helped to make the bones appear to be coming out of fire. He breathed in deeply, allowing peacefulness to come over his body, helping him to control his chakra mentally.

This was one of the many chakra techniques that was made to help control his massive tanks with ease, although that may take awhile since his tanks was pretty big and it was constantly growing. Naruto felt that his own chakra was a little more important to control first before going to Kyuubi's, as he knew that he couldn't rely on Kyuubi to always be there. Plus it was also something that the fox wanted for him to do anyway, as the fox wanted for him to obtain his strength on his own.

He continued this exercise for a few moments until he heard the fox speak up, but it wasn't enough to take him away from his concentration.

"**Very good kit, you're doing far better with your chakra control then when you first began." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding his head before he opened his eyes and got up from his seated position. Naruto's choice of clothing wasn't much for now, just a simply pair of black cargo pants and a red T-shirt with black ninja sandals along with his headband tied around his waist with the blue strap replaced by a black strap. The blonde shinobi then pulled a casing out of his pocket and opened it to reveal the contents holding large cigars that held a red band around the center. Naruto then pulled one out and held it between his right index and middle fingers while returning the case to his pockets. The blonde then held up his left hand to the cigar for about three seconds before removing it away from the large roll of tobacco that was currently burning. The blonde took in one quick inhale before exhaling the smoke through the cigar before placing his hands in his pockets.

'I think that with a few weeks of practice in the meditation exercise then I'll reach the level that allows me to see my surroundings.' Naruto thought as he walked towards the ledge of the building.

"**Not really kit, that takes years of mental discipline and spiritual enlightment that only but a few people have been able to achieve. You still need to gain a proper placement between your mental world and your spiritual world just so that you can get 'somewhat' deep in meditation." **Kyuubi said with Naruto scowling as he walked off the ledge of the building.

'Aww, your no fun Kyuu." Naruto responded as he flipped himself upright with the ground and landed firmly on his feet with very little reaction from the landing. 

"**I'm your master, I'm not supposed to make scenarios fun for you." **Kyuubi said with Naruto choosing not to respond and walked towards the academy, smoking his cigar that caused shock to appear on the faces of most people that saw him walk by.

(Later on)

Naruto continued on his path towards the academy with his cigar completely burned to the point that only a fourth of it was left during the duration of the burn. As Naruto walked along the road, two girls were currently racing towards the academy, completely oblivious to their surrounding areas. Naruto's attention soon went from a calming walk to relieve him of his stress to hearing the sounds of the bickering over who was going to seat besides Sasuke during class. Naruto rolled his eyes upon hearing these girls bicker about a boy that doesn't even hold a lick of interest in them, so he decided to do a little something to help ease the atmosphere.

When the girls neared he stuck his foot out and tripped both Ino and Sakura, who were to busy bickering to notice the blonde teen before them. As such, both girls tripped over his foot and fell face first into the dirt, creating a funny moment for Naruto to enjoy.

"Damn, that's why you can never beat the classics." Naruto said as both Sakura and Ino looked towards Naruto with dirt all over their faces, causing another laugh to leave Naruto's voice while both girls were fuming mad.

"Naruto, why did you do that? You could have seriously hurt one of us." Ino said with Sakura nodding her head as she got off the ground.

"I agree with Ino-pig, you should be more careful." Sakura said with Ino turning a red eye to her former friend.

"What did you call me billboard brow?" Ino yelled with Sakura getting anger due to the insult Ino gave her

"I called you a pig; you want me to repeat it?" The pink haired girl yelled leading to a tirade of measly back to back insults of Pig and Billboard. This soon lead Naruto to sigh deeply before taking a long drag off his cigar, which was nearly finished anyway, but doing this caused a reaction from the girls that saw him take the drag from the burning stick of grass.

"Naruto what are you doing? Don't you know how dangerous that is for your health?" Ino said with Naruto looking at the cigar for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and took another drag before exhaling the smoke through his nose.

"Whatever, it's not like I have anything to live for anyway." Naruto said before taking the last drag before tossing it on the ground and stomping it out before exhaling the last of the smoke. He then placed his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away but not before looking over his shoulders "If you two idiots want to continue your little bickering then by all means do so, but don't be mad at me if you're late to class." Naruto said, causing both girls eyes to widen before they rushed past Naruto to get to the academy. The blonde boy then sighed to himself before going through a set of seals while muttering "Fucking idiots" and vanished in thin air.

(Later on: Academy doors)

Naruto appeared at the front door in a puff of smoke and quickly walked through the door, causing all eyes to revert to the back of the room, causing Naruto to smirk at the attention he was receiving from his "peers"

'Ah my adoring public' Naruto thought to himself as he walked into the room with his arms in his pockets, causing a few of the eyes to leave him and some to stay on him, mostly female. The blonde then looked around the room until his eyes noticed an empty seat but sadly in happened to be the same row Sasuke was sitting in. The blonde teen sighed deeply as he wanted to sit next to one of his friends or Hinata but apparently Kiba held the same thoughts minus the having of actually friends, and currently sat by her, hitting on her repeatedly.

Naruto knew that the girl held little to no interest in him but was far caring to break his heart or damage his self esteem. The girl was too much of a caring and nurturing type of person to have any kind of hurtful nature within her or be like him in other words. As such with a heavy sigh, he walked down the steps and sat in the row that neared Sasuke and placed his hands behind his head and simply relaxed, completely ignoring the stares of some girls in the room and the glares of Sasuke.

However the ambiance was disturbed immediately upon the arrival of Ino and Sakura, who finally arrived to the classroom on time but took the time to argue about who was going to sit next to Sasuke. Needless to say, Naruto wasn't pleased to hear the girls bickering over nothing. The time then came when both girls noticed the blonde's presence and were immediately surprised to see him arrive there before them, since they left him behind when they raced off, and now they wanted to know how he got there.

"Naruto, how did you get here before us?" Ino asked with Naruto simply shrugging his shoulders

"I walked, how else would I get here?" Naruto said with his eyes closed, completely missing the redness appearing around Ino's face.

"I know that you walked here, I want to know how you got passed us without us noticing? And why were you smoking a cigar on the way here anyway?" Ino asked with Sakura nodding

"The reason why I got here before you, is because I walked past you two while you were fighting again over nothing, and the reason why I was smoking a cigar is because I can and I enjoy it." Naruto said with his eyes still closed, once more missing Ino's embarrassed expression. She was about to say something until the door opened and entered Iruka on crutches, thus alerting everyone that he must have been in a training accident of some kind while Naruto figured that Mizuki must have done more then poison Iruka.

"Greetings class, I hope you all enjoyed your break." Iruka said with Sakura speaking up.

"Sensei, what happened to you and where's Mizuki-sensei?" She asked, as she was worried about her teacher.

"Everyone I have some sad news, on the day of your graduation, Mizuki attempted to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing's and escape the village with it. When the Hokage learned of this, he sent the entire chunnin squadron out and we soon caught up with him and killed him but before we were able to do that he stabbed me with a poisoned kunai and broke my leg." Iruka said telling a half truth since it was basically what happened, minus Naruto killing him with his strange bone claws. He then clapped his hands and told everyone to take a seat, which resulted in Sakura pushing past Naruto to sit by Sasuke and Ino walking to the back and sat beside Shikamaru.

"Okay class now today you all shall be placed in a gennin squadron with your sensei's coming soon to pick you up. After today you will no longer be my students but shinobi of the leaf. Make me proud of you all once you get out there in the real world." Iruka said with all the gennin agreeing to it before he began to read out the list of names on clipboard "Team One…." He started with each gennin cheering when they heard their name or hearing who their teammates would be. The list continued with each name cheering at their team until the seventh team came up.

"Team seven shall be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." He said with Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all saying "Shit" under their breathe with Sakura cheering at getting Sasuke on her team while showing the V for victory sign to Ino, who gave her the finger in response to it "This team shall be under the guidance of Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said with Naruto's eyes widening slightly since he remember hearing that name before but not where.

"Team eight shall be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba." He said with Naruto, Hinata and this time Shino muttering "Shit" under their breathe with Kiba cheering while shouting 'Take that Uzumaki, Hinata's all mine now.' He would have continued had it not been for Naruto's turning to look his way and causing the Inuzuka clan member to slowly sit back down. He obviously didn't want to piss off Naruto again, since he was obviously in a bad mood. "Your instructor shall be Yuhi Kurenai." He said while a small blush appeared on his face, imagining the red eyed beauty.

"Team nine shall consist of Mitsutaka Hanzo, Aronaro Souske, and Conjiki Yonsho. Your instructor shall me Hayate Gekko." He said with Naruto looking a little surprised at that, since he knew that man to be the only kenjutsu master in the village.

"Team ten shall consist of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji." He said with Shikamaru smiling at that while Ino shouted at being on a team with a lazy loser and I guy that does nothing but eat, while Choji was smiling to himself at being on the same team as his best friends. "Your instructor shall be Sarutobi Asuma." He said with Naruto now fully smirking as his old teacher will be teaching his best friends, minus Ino of course.

After going through the rest of the names, Iruka then announced that they are all dismissed for lunch in one hour before returning to wait for their teachers.

(Later on in that day)

The blonde haired shinobi sat in the empty room with his facial expressions being nothing but full on boredom, as Sakura was constantly trying to get Sasuke to talk to her or was complaining about their teacher's lateness. He sighed to himself as he sat in his relaxing position with his arms holding up his head and his feet relaxing on top of the desk. He then took a quick glance towards his would be teammates, and saw the same image of Sakura trying to get Sasuke to talk to her and Sasuke just glaring at the chalk board. Seeing as how the situation didn't appear to be changing anytime soon, Naruto decided to close his eyes and enter into his mindscape, since he felt like talking to Kyuubi anyway.

He then noticed the plain turned from the real world to the dark void that was his partial mindscape, which allowed him and Kyuubi to speak to each other without any type of hindrance to bother them.

"God that was boring a hell." Naruto said as he relaxed on top of Kyuubi's muzzle and laid before Kyuubi's eyes

"**Well I see you're having fun kit, I would love to be in your shoes right now but then I remembered that I'm actually in a far better position in here." **Kyuubi said with Naruto giving him the finger.

"Ah shut up, at least you don't have to deal with those morons on a daily basis." Naruto said with Kyuubi laughing slightly.

"**Trust me kit, I wouldn't wish this on anyone, especially you, but don't worry kit. This will give you more opportunities to knock the Uchiha off his high horse and return him to the real world." **Kyuubi said with Naruto smirking to himself.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe that I forgot all about that. It makes this far more interesting." Naruto said before hearing a voice coming from the outside and it sounded like Sakura's.

"**Oh great, it looks like the pink haired banshee living up to her nickname." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding before preparing to leave the mindscape.

"I'll talk to you later; hopefully it will be very soon." Naruto said leaving the scape and reappearing in the real world where he heard the voice of Sakura shouting to him. He then opened his eyes and sat up, causing Sakura to be taken aback by his sudden gaze.

"I'm trying to take a nap, what the hell do you want?" Naruto said with a pissed off expression that caused Sakura to slightly cringe at seeing the look.

"Naruto, why are you trying to take a nap when sensei could be here any minute." Sakura said with Naruto sighing before closing his eyes again.

"Our sensei is Hatake Kakashi, who is notoriously famous for being a man that's late for every little thing imaginable. He's not going to be here for another hour and then the mother fucker will want for us to do some shit to make us bond or something." Naruto said going back to sleep, but Sakura didn't want for the conversation to end.

"Well can you at least say something? Why don't you tell us a little something about yourself." Sakura said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"I would like to screw a girl with huge jugs and probably bone some of the girls in my fan club. Happy?" Naruto asked, missing the blush on Sakura's face. The conversation then died after that with Sakura sitting back down but began to take a few glances at both Sasuke and Naruto, who were each sitting down in their own secluded area. Another hour soon passed before the sound of doorsteps were heard approaching the door, which soon opened to reveal a head of silver hair in a strange slanted direction, peaking through the door. The door then fully opened and allowed the body of one Hatake Kakashi to walk through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, are you guys team seven?" Kakashi asked dressed in the complete jounin outfit with a dark blue facemask and his konoha headband pulled down over his left eye.

Sakura was immediately the first one to react, yelling "YOU'RE LATE" to the top of her lungs, causing Sasuke to lift his head off the table to glare at Kakashi while Naruto simply stirred and opened his eyes before gazing towards the jounin. He then shrugged his shoulders and got off the seat and walked towards the silver haired man, giving him a tired expression.

"Normally I would have tried to pull a prank on you but I seriously don't give a shit. I'll meet you on the roof." Naruto said as he walked past the silver haired jounin, who raised a single eyebrow as he watched Naruto walk towards the stairs that lead to the roof top. The one eyed man then gave a quick eye smile to his other students before he spoke.

"My first impression of you three is that you're all boring, meet on the roof as that blonde kid stated." He said before disappearing a puff of smoke. Sasuke instantly got up from his seat and followed Naruto's lead to the roof while Sakura complained about it.

(Roof top – A few minutes later)

Team seven sat before their new sensei with each one giving off a different expression that was basically the same thing, with Sasuke showing that he didn't want to be here, Sakura sparing passing glances to her raven and blond haired teammates, and Naruto showing the expression of boredom as he gazed to the clouds. Kakashi sighed as he looked at the group of gennin that was presented before him, thinking that it would be a miracle just to get them to sit together.

"Okay team, I will be your new sensei from this point forward, so let's start with some introductions together so that we can get to know each other better." Kakashi said only to see neither of the boys reacting to his request. Sakura then took this moment to speak up, as the silence was already getting on her nerves.

"Um sensei, what exactly would you like us to say?" Sakura asked

"Just tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, you know just something to give a better impression of yourself." Kakashi said with both boys still not reacting to what he wanted.

"Do you think that you can go first? You know so that we can get the idea of what you want for us to do." Sakura said with Naruto scoffing at that and silently muttering "dumbass" under his breath, which Sakura caught but before she could respond to it Kakashi went on ahead and introduced himself.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are….none of your concern, my dislikes….well I have a few but I don't tend to talk about them, my goals for the future….I don't feel like talking about it, and my hobbies well….I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said with an eye smile while the team said and Naruto shook his head in disappointment.

"Okay, let's start with you, Lazy." Kakashi said pointing towards Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders before he spoke.

"My names Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are my best friends Choji, Shikamaru, and Shino, Training with my friends, Hot girls with big ass titties that are the size of watermelons…" As he said this Kakashi was nodding his head vigorously at that, since he liked that as well, while Sakura was slightly disgusted at his view of the female gender "…and a certain partner in crime 'Kyuubi'. My dislikes are arrogant assholes like my moron teammate Sasuke…"Sasuke glares "…and girls that ain't got anything worth looking at; take Sakura as an example…" Sakura glares "…My hobbies are training with two close friends of mine and smoking Cigars…." Every one looked surprised at that "…My Goal for the future is something I don't truly know but I guess its just finding out who my mom and dad were and killing a certain someone that ruined my life." Naruto said with everyone looking a little surprised at that. Naruto then spoke up again "Oh and I really want to screw a girl with huge jugs. Maybe someone like Tsunade-hime or hime herself." He said causing everyone to gasp.

"But she's like in her fifties." Sakura said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"The older they are, the more freaky moves they know." Naruto said with Kakashi looking a little perplexed for a moment before he decided to break the ice.

"Okay then Pinky, your up." Kakashi said pointing towards Sakura, who glared at the one eyed shinobi before she spoke up.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are well a certain someone." She said glancing at Sasuke and blushing deeply "My dislikes are Ino-pig and perverts." Sakura said taking a glance towards Naruto, who responded by flipping the bird, but instead of getting mad she simply continued "My hobbies are well….." She said taking another glance Sasuke and getting another blush "and my goals for the future are….are…." She said with a loud fan girlish squeal that caused Naruto and Kakashi to shake their heads.

"Okay now then, it's your turn brooder." Kakashi said pointing towards Sasuke, who spoke up but held a tone that stated that he was a pure emo.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I dislike many things namely a certain someone" He said passing a glance towards Naruto "…and I certainly don't hold a liking to anything especially a certain someone else…" He said looking towards Sakura, but she was too distracted in watching him that she thought he was referring to Ino. "….My Goal is only but a pure ambition. I want to utterly destroy a certain someone and to one day revive my clan." Sasuke said with Sakura looking astonished by his words well Naruto simply looked unimpressed. Kakashi sigh to himself as he went through the perception of his new team of gennins.

'I have an avenger, a fangirl, and a kid that doesn't know his path. What in Gods name were those guys smoking when they paired up the teams.' "Okay guys that's enough for today, but tomorrow is a very different story." Kakashi said with Sakura looking confused by that statement.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked with Kakashi laughing to himself

"Tomorrow, we are going to have a little gennin exam in order to determine your status as being true gennin." Kakashi said with Sakura looking a little surprised

"But sensei, we already took the gennin exam at the academy." Sakura said with Kakashi chuckling before he spoke again.

"Sorry to break it to you but that was not and will never be your gennin exam, as it was only something that was used to determine your exact placement in gennin squads and to weed out the potential from those who aren't ready. The way teams used to be formed was having the weakest gennin paired with the strongest gennin along with one of the strongest kunoichi, in order to preserve what they feel is proper balance among the team. As such, multiple jounins went on to training the teams as they were, but after a certain incident years ago that resulted in the multiple deaths of gennin, it was changed. It's now required of all gennins to not only get evaluated by the academy but to also be evaluated by their own would be sensei. After tomorrow, there shall only be nine remaining gennin from this years graduating class, as this test holds a 67% failure rate." Kakashi said with Sakura paling at the sound of this test while Sasuke and Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Kakashi then gave them an eye smile before he spoke up again "Anyway, I would like for you guys to arrive tomorrow morning at training ground seven at exactly 0600. Oh and while I'm at it, don't eat anything tomorrow morning, you'll just puke." Kakashi said before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto then took that cue to sit up and pull out his cigar case, catching the attention of his teammates as they watched him put the stick of grass in his mouth and ignite it with a fire jutsu. Naruto then took in a deep puff, causing allot of the wrapping to burn faster before exhaling the smoke through his nose.

He then glanced at his teammates before giving them a quick salute before he walked off saying "Later assbags" and walked towards the entrance that lead to the rooftop. He only walked a few steps before he felt a hand grab his shoulders aggressively, thus causing him to halt his steps and look behind his back to find Sasuke clutching his shoulder.

"Dobe, I want a fight right now." Sasuke said with Naruto scoffing as he exhaled the smoke before knocking the Uchiha's hand off his shoulder and held up his cigar

"And why should I? After all I got to be somewhere right now." Naruto said as he was about to continue his walk but Sasuke stopped all that by jumping in front of him and dropped into his stance.

"You will fight me right here, right now?" Sasuke said with Naruto sighing before he nodded

"Fine, if it will get you to stop your bitching then I'll fight you." Naruto said with Sasuke not wasting a second and charged towards the blonde before hopping into the air, sending a kick aimed towards the blondes head. It only took but four seconds for the fight to end, as Sasuke's foot was grabbed the moment he neared the blonde before being slammed into the ground four times before being tossed aside like a rag doll. Naruto then took another drag from his cigar before walking away with Sakura calling Sasuke's name, quite proud of himself for whopping the ass of Uchiha Sasuke.

"**I see you've just beaten your own record of quickest knock out by 1.34****th**** of a second. I think that deserves a reward, don't you think?" **Kyuubi said with Naruto taking another drag.

'Of course it does, after all I am Naruto.' The blonde thought to himself as he walked towards the spot that the girls should be.

AN: "Done and done. Okay passengers that was chapter three and once again sorry for the long wait but do not fear for this won't occur a second time. This chapter was originally going to be longer and hold the Kakashi fight but the author had to cancel it due to time constrictions and desires to write a new chapter for the other stories, so it had to be shortened. Hopefully it's good enough to hold you long enough for the next one to arrive, which he's hoping wouldn't be long."

"The next chapter is going to be the whole wave arc and it's probably going to take but a few weeks to finish but due to the current update pattern, you may have to wait a few months to get it. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait for the next one to come out."

"Remember to rate, review (NO BULLSHIT less than ten word reviews, he means real genuine reviews that show that you took the time to get your thoughts straight), and see you soon"

Until Next Time

Peace


	4. Project Black Edge: X2

"Greetings passengers, it looks about that time again for you all to sit down and listen to my reading of Project Black Edge that you all must hear or else I'll throw your ass out of my plane. And I can guarantee and I mean guaran-damn-tee that you wouldn't fly again for the rest of your life." The captain said with the audience muttering under their breath 'this guys crazy'

"By the way, before I begin the reading I want to let you all know that there is more to this crossover then a simply Wolverine fusion, as the author intend on using as many aspects as he can off this idea, namely the section that this story is placed under."

"And incase your too stupid to realize it, (Now imitating Carlos Mencia's Dee-Dee-Dee voice) this is a X-men movie crossover morons."

Ch. 4 – Limitless and Restless

(Hokage's office)

"Okay everyone I'm sure that you all know the drill, please state if your teams passed or failed." Hiruzen said with his paper out and ready to jot down the teams that would create the eightieth generation of shinobi that Konoha would produce. (AN: This is just something I decided to throw out. Don't piss your pants trying to research this statement to see if its fact or fiction)

Hiruzen would then listen to each person describe their team would be teams blatant failures and while some spoke in kinder tones, others just told it in a tone that said "I don't give a fuck, I want to get some pie." Infact that was how it sounded until from team one through six until he saw Kakashi step up, and while he knew that Naruto wouldn't fail he was worried on how Kakashi would grade them.

"My team passed." He said with everyone looking surprised at that statement, since this man wasn't known for passing gennin teams and some immediately assumed that it was because of Sasuke that he passed the team. It was hear that Kakashi sensed these thoughts and decided to speak on behalf of his student "I understand that you guys would like to assume that Sasuke was the reason but it wasn't him, it was Naruto." Kakashi said with everyone laughing at that but Kakashi was quick to respond to that "I have failed every team that has come my way, so what reason would I need to lie about my teams true passing." Kakashi said with everyone stopping before eyes widen. One of the jounin was ready to say something but Hiruzen raised his hands to stop the man, then pointed towards Kurenai.

"My team has also passed and I must say that one of the main reasons for my teams passing was due to Hinata." Kurenai said with Hiruzen nodding before pointing towards the next one standing beside his son's secret girlfriend.

"My team (cough) has failed. They all (cough) thought that they were (cough) better then the other (cough) with one acting as if he was the team (cough). I think its better off that they fail and go back to the academy, maybe then they can learn how to be a real team." Hayate said with Hiruzen nodding before pointing towards the next man that was his oldest son, Sarutobi Asuma.

"My team has passed although I'm not really surprised by that since they are the legacy of the Ino-Shika-Cho group." Asuma said with Hiruzen nodding and marked down the last set, all of which also failed, before dismissing the ones that failed and kept only those that passed their teams.

"Okay then, now I want you three to discuss with me what you all thought about your teams as well as telling me how your teams passed." Hiruzen said with his eyes going to Kakashi, who sighed before beginning to tell his teacher of how his team passed the exam or as he lightly placed it, how _Naruto _passed.

(Meanwhile: Ichiraku stand)

Naruto currently sat in his favorite stand, munching away on miso pork ramen after dishing some much needed ass whippings to his teammates, which he personally knew was needed to be dished out. It felt so good to do it as well, especially to Sasuke since that prick needed to have his candy ass handed to him for many years.

After finishing his second bowl, he quickly ordered a third one but this time asked for it to be beef flavor. The girl behind the counter quickly took the order down and smiled at the boy she liked to call her little brother before rushing to the back to make the order.

As the teen waited for the meal to cook he quickly turned his head to find four more people joining him, which were his best friends Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata, who sat beside him with a smile on her face. All four then ordered what they wanted with Choji ordering the most sense he was the biggest of them all and needed to maintain a high metabolism.

"So how did your exams go?" Naruto asked with his bowl being set before him and caught Choji taking quick glances at Ayame which caused Naruto to smirk at that.

"Mine and Choji's were troublesome with that damn blonde banshee on our team. She would go nonstop about how she wished to be on Sasuke's team and why would God punish her by placing her on a team with a lazy bum and a fat idiot." He said with Choji sighing loudly at that, since it took every restraint he had in his body to keep himself from hitting the girl. After all, the last thing he needed was to be regarded as a bitch for hitting women (AN: A life lesson for all the males reading this, don't hit women. You're a bitch for life if you do. However if it's during sex then that's a completely different story)

"You would be surprised to here that I would love to have her on my team, since all Kiba did mostly was try to persuade Hinata into getting with him instead of you and even went as far as to tell her how much better he for her then you. Luckily sensei got involved after it was all said and done but I could see that Kiba was still trying to give the implication to her." Shino said with Naruto scowling before feeling a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and soon felt a pair of lips press against his cheek.

"Don't worry Foxy-kun, I'm your girl and nobody will take me from you." Hinata said, not shy in the least about expressing her feelings for the blonde boy, since he already knew them and she already knew his.

"Its not that Tenshi-chan, it's the fact that he has the balls to even attempt such a thing, knowing where you and I stand. I think I need to give him a little attitude adjustment or ten." Naruto said with everyone else receiving their ramens.

"Anyway, regardless of all that, how did your exam go?" Shikamaru asked with Naruto smirking at that before he spoke.

"Oh it was fan-fucking-tastic if you ask me." Naruto said as he began to tell his tale. (AN: By the way, you know you curse too much if you can involve 'fuck' in multiple unique ways)

(Flashback)

The quiet and stillness in the morning air was very relaxing for the members of team seven, who were waiting patiently for their newest teacher to arrive, with Sasuke and Sakura sitting underneath a tree while Naruto sat in a tree with his arms behind his back, half a cigar burning in his mouth.

Naruto was slightly tired due to his decision to show up early this morning in order to get in a morning training session before eating a breakfast of ramen noddles right before heading into the forest to rest up for the oncoming mission. He would be the first to arrive then an hour would go by until he heard the sounds of footsteps entering the area and saw that it was Sasuke, who saw him in the tree but chose to not say anything. That caused the blonde to smirk, seeing as how the boy managed to take the Uchiha clans legendary arrogance down a peg. It would remain just them for twenty minutes until the sound of a loud sequel and the cry of 'Sasuke-kun' would be heard, thus alerting the boys of their female teammates arrival, much to the annoyance of Naruto and Sasuke.

Once the pink haired girl arrived, the peaceful silence that the boys loved so much would thus never exist again, as Sakura would fawn over Sasuke and ask him question after question, in hopes of starting a conversation with the Uchiha male that would lead to Sasuke saying yes to a date proposal.

The blonde haired shinobi quickly tuned them out after he heard the pink haired girl constantly say Sasuke's name, not really giving two shits about them nor if they wish to speak with him.

To him, they both were useless shinobi and he intended on keeping his distance as far as he possibly could regardless of their status as teammates. He knew that it was a childish action but who could truly blame him when he held absolutely no love for them nor did he ever wish to establish any kind of love for them whatsoever. As such he just chose to lay his head back and enjoy the peace and tranquility the cigar bought him as well as the peace that the quiet forest gave him.

Naruto would then be taken from the peace with a loud yell of "YOU'RE LATE" echoing all around the training area that could only come from the voice of one Haruno Sakura, Konoha's resident banshee. Naruto then yawned loudly while stretching his arms before he got off the ground and walked towards the training field, surprising everyone except Kakashi, since he felt the boy's chakra signature in the area.

"Wassup?" Naruto asked, lazily waving his hand while Sakura got up from the ground and pointed an accusing

"Naruto, Why are you late? Don't you know that sensei could have failed us just now?" She said with Naruto scoffing.

"Keep your panties on bitch; I've been here since 6am. Just because you're weak ass can't sense my presence doesn't mean I'm not here." Naruto with Sakura looking pissed off.

"What did you call me?" She asked, ready to knock the blonde out in one punch but chose to give him a chance to take it back.

"I called you a bitch, dipshit, is your hearing as small as your titties?" Naruto asked with Sakura sending a quick punch to his head only for the blonde to dodge it, and then smirk at the girl. "Oh come on, I'm standing right here and can't even fucking lay a hand on me." Naruto said dodging another punch. "There you go; you almost got it just a little closer." Naruto said ducking under another punch before getting in Sakura's face this time, causing the girl to stop suddenly at the closeness between herself and Naruto. While the girl was ready to say something, Naruto responding before she even had a chance. "So this is what you wanted from the start huh? Entice me with violence in hopes that I would drop my guard long enough for you to jump me. Well then, even though you're not my type yet, I guess I wouldn't mind having sex with you, even though I'll need to get used to the idea beforehand and then get a round two later on." Naruto said with Sakura turning beat red and stopped advancing her attacks on the boy and simply backed off. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto's antics towards his female teammate and was silently wondering if teen was just acting like an ass just to piss the girl or if he was actually held an attraction to her.

"….okay then, let's just gets started with this exam." Kakashi said before pulling out two bells from his pockets and held them before the three gennin graduates while setting down an alarm clock on top of a tree stump he stood beside "We will begin this exam now, which is exactly 10:15, so you'll have until 12:00 to take these bells from me." He said while tying the bells around his waist and looking back to the three gennin.

"But sensei, why are you carrying only two bells with you when there are three of us?" Sakura asked with Kakashi giving her a simple eye smile that creped her out due to the unnatural cheerfulness it held.

"That's a great question Sakura and I will gladly explain it to you. The reason for my carrying of two bells is because only two of you will pass while the other will fail and be sent on a first class trip back to the academy." As he said this he pulled out two lunches and set them next to the alarm and smirked when he heard the sound of stomach growling, thus telling him that they took his bait or so he thought. "What will also occur is that the failing student will be tied to that post and be forced to watch the other two eat these lunches that I've prepared." Kakashi said seeing Naruto and Sasuke smirk while Sakura simply looked on in fear.

'I have to get one of those bells if I want to stay beside my Sasuke-kun.' Sakura said with Inner Sakura agreeing wholeheartedly.

'These two are only going to slow me down in the long run; I gotta get one of those bells.' Sasuke thought with his gaze pacing towards Naruto and saw that he also had a smirk on his face, causing him to narrow his eyes towards the blonde 'You won't beat me again like last time.' Sasuke thought to himself, remembering the embarrassment he felt after Naruto handed his ass to him after that fight.

'Tssh, jackass is lying straight through his teeth.' Naruto thought as he figured out what was needed to be done in this exam but decided to go against it as he wasn't in the mood of showcasing his abilities to twiddle dee and twiddle dumbass. He then let his eyes gaze towards his 'teammates' and sighed inwardly 'It's too bad that I have to help these two little shits pass as well but no matter, they won't even know it until Kakashi says so.' Naruto thought, already getting a certain plan in mind and was just waiting for Kakashi to say go.

"Oh and before I forget, come at me with the intention to kill me because if you don't, you'll only fail at grasping the goal." Kakashi said with Sakura now looking worried

"Are you sure about that? We could really hurt you." Sakura said with Kakashi scoffing loudly while Naruto snorted loudly.

Don't worry about me Sakura, because I'm fairly certain that you three won't lay a finger on me. Besides, you need to be more focused on yourself Sakura, lest you should worry about failing this exam and ruining your chances of remaining a gennin. Remember that only the worthy and strong will become shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, while the weak become simple commoners not worth anyone's time." Kakashi said before he took in a deep breathe before yelling "BEGIN."

Upon that call, the gennin quickly split apart and hid out along the training area and tried their best to hide their chakra signatures from the jounin. Kakashi remained still for a moment and quickly pulled out an orange book, reading the contents within while trying to feel out for his newest batch of students, slightly impressed by the three showcasing their skills in hiding their presence. Right now he could pinpoint where the three gennin were located around with the only one that he knew he could find easily was Sakura, due to her being the weakest in chakra capacity.

'Okay now then, Sakura is located in the bush entering the east side of the forest, Sasuke is in the tree northwest of my position and Naruto is located….hmm well that's certainly unexpected.' Kakashi thought as he bent his head to the left and allowed a kunai to harmlessly pass by his head before pulling out his own kunai and turning around to knock another out of the air before grabbing that one and chucking it towards another one coming from behind. Kakashi looked on with a bored expression on his face as he turned one of the trees behind him and spoke out "While I like your guts and willingness to be the first one to strike, your going to have to come up with a better strategy then this if you wish to defeat me." Kakashi said before his widened when he heard a voice behind him.

"It wasn't supposed to defeat you, more to distract you long enough for this." Kakashi heard as he turned around to find a giant windmill shuriken heading directly in front of him, causing him to quickly duck below the weapon, taking a few strands of his hair with it. Kakashi then saw the shuriken transform into a copy of Naruto with a kunai in hand.

"How's this asshole?" Naruto shouted as he chucked the kunai towards Kakashi going through a set of seals, further surprising the silver haired jounin before hearing two voices call out "Kunai shadow clone jutsu." Causing his single eye to widen, seeing that he was now standing in between two walls of kunai's heading towards him. The real Naruto smirked to himself when he saw the kunai's bombarded his teacher and wasn't surprised when he turned into a log and landed on the ground. He also wasn't surprised when Kakashi took out his clone either and simply smirked as he approached his sensei with his hands in his pockets.

"That wasn't bad Naruto, you certainly caught me off guard with that but you shouldn't reveal everything you have in one go, you never know what your opponent may have up his sleeves." Kakashi said with Naruto smirking before he brought his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms across his chest.

"That's true but I wanted to keep you distracted long enough so that you wouldn't notice what I did to the fuckbags back there." Naruto said pointing his thumb towards the post, causing Kakashi's gaze to follow and further be surprised to see the two tied to the post with a bell on their forehead. Kakashi then looked to his waist and to his surprise saw that the bells were gone.

"How did you-" He asking with Naruto interrupting, already knowing the question

"When I tossed the shuriken towards you, you failed to notice the second one underneath its shadow and cut off the bells before it turned into my clone." Naruto said as another of his clones appeared beside him with his own arms crossed. "You also failed to notice that some of those weapons were also clones, so when you used the substitution jutsu and took care of that clone, I simply called another one to take the bells and bring to my 'teammates' that I knocked out while I attacked you." Naruto said with a smirk on his face before putting his hands back in his pockets.

"I believe that we pass, eh sensei?" Naruto said with Kakashi looking dumbstruck at that before he hung his head in defeat

"I guess so." Kakashi thought before looking towards Sasuke and Sakura "What should we do with them?" He asked with Naruto looking towards their location for a moment before a wicked grin came onto his face while looking at the lunches, causing Kakashi look there as well before a smirk also came onto his face.

"Hey sensei, are you up for a little lunch?"

(End Flashback)

Everyone laughed when they heard Naruto describing the looks of his 'teammates' when they saw both him and Kakashi eating the lunches that he prepared for the winners to eat in front of the losers. After eating the food, Naruto took that time to leave them to their own agendas, since he truly didn't give a damn about either one of them.

"That was mean Foxy-kun, you shouldn't have done that." Hinata said while still giggling at the boy's antics, who just finished his ramen with a smirk adjourning his face deeply.

"Oh come on Tenshi-chan, that's my nature." Naruto said with the boys laughs finally stopping.

"Anyway, what else are you going to do today?" Choji asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess we could all just hang out and train together." Naruto said with the others nodding before paying their tabs and walked out, while at the same time everyone caught the glimpse that Choji made towards Ayame again but decided to not intervene.

It's best to learn this kind of stuff on your own

(Hokage's Office)

Hiruzen currently sat in his chair with his pipe in hand and a humorous expression on his face after getting the full story of how Naruto finished the exam on his own without the help of his teammates. Kurenai and Asuma themselves were also surprised by that, since they always heard tales of Naruto being the weak one in the academy, yet the way Kakashi described his performance it made them rethink that notion. It even tempted them to try and get the gennin under their tutelage but they knew better then to do that, as that would deprive their own students of knowledge that they would need.

"Okay, I've heard all that I needed to hear, you can go but Kakashi stay here, I would like a word with you." He said with Asuma and Kurenai nodding before they both walked out of the Hokages office, but as they were leaving Hiruzen saw his son pinch Kurenai's butt as they walked out. This caused the old man to laugh to himself at seeing his youngest son continuing to fail at keeping his relationship with Kurenai secret, but he knew that they both loved each other deeply and it could be hard to hide it.

Besides, this just meant more grandchildren for him anyway.

"So tell me Kakashi, what do you think of Naruto in general?" Hiruzen asked with Kakashi shrugging his shoulders.

"I gotta say that I like the kid allot, he reminds me allot of myself when I was his age." He said with Hiruzen nodding his head.

"Yes he can be quite the person to handle but I'm sure that you'll earn his respect." He said before his expression quickly changed to a serious look "Now, what I wish to tell you is something that you must keep to yourself, I promised the boy that I wouldn't tell anyone but I figured that he wouldn't mind you knowing this anyway." Hiruzen said with Kakashi raising an eyebrow at that.

"What's the secret Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked

"It's recently been given to my knowledge that the boy has long since known of the Kyuubi no Kitsune residing in him." Hiruzen said with Kakashi's eyes widening.

"He knows? But how, it's been forbidden by law for many years." Kakashi asked

"Apparently he's both met and been in contact with fox for more then seven years. He's also informed me that the Fox has taken a liking to him and has even been teaching him something's over the years; namely some that the fox has seen and learned through both of his previous containers." Hiruzen said with Kakashi looking shocked by that.

"Does he know of his heritage?" Kakashi asked with Hiruzen shaking his head.

"Thankfully no, the fox has felt that boy not ready to learn of his heritage and I plan to keep it that way until he turns fourteen, which won't be to long anyway." He said with the silver haired jounin looking stumped

"So that's why he was placed under my team." Kakashi said to himself with Hiruzen nodding his head at that.

"Somewhat yes, but regardless I don't want you telling anyway of this, understand?" Hiruzen said inhaling a puff from his pipe before exhaling the smoke through his mouth.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said with an inward smirk. He personally couldn't wait to teach the blonde boy now, as he was a mystery that he was planning on solving.

"You are dismissed, have your team report here tomorrow at 10 to receive your first mission." Hiruzen said with Kakashi leaving in a burst of white smoke, leaving Hiruzen in his office to continue to smoke on his pipe.

(Meanwhile: Village Outskirts)

In the outskirts of the village, Naruto was currently resting in an open area with his back resting on a tree stump. Twenty minutes passed after the training session with all of his friends and each one went home with him walking Hinata home. It was nice doing that for the girl, since he got to hold her hand again. But now he was alone and was ready to start his own personal night training, with the hopes that he wouldn't be disturbed by anyone

'So Kyuubi, what do you think I should do for now until your ready to teach me something?' Naruto asked with Kyuubi hmmming to himself before he spoke

"**Beats me kit, I would say if anything you should learn to gain better control of my tails but other then that I'm dead stumped." **Kyuubi said with Naruto sighing, as he was hoping that Kyuubi would have something for him today, as he knew that he was going to be dead bored all day long. Maybe he could vent some frustrations on his late sensei today?

'Well that sucks; It seems as if everything is moving so fast that we can't properly determine what we want to get done.' Naruto thought with Kyuubi nodding his head

"**Well maybe you and I can create a new technique tonight; since I got an idea for a defensive jutsu that I'm sure you are going to need." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding his head before he got off the ground before facing the tree behind him and quickly flexed his arms before he caused his bone claws to appear out of his knuckles. For some off reason, Naruto always seemed to enjoy using this unique feature given to him by the fox. He felt as if the claws gave him a more beast way of fighting and was even tempted to have them out constantly. He learned that these claws came with multiple unique features from the fox with the most noticeable being his claws. After meeting the fox, Naruto learned that he held enhanced senses, that while weren't on par with the Inuzuka clan, were still powerful on their own right. He also noticed that he held a unique feature known as "Cellular regeneration", which to most would be regarded as instant healing unless they held eyes that were able to see on a cellular level. This in a sense would make it extremely hard to kill Naruto in a fight, as even if you were to slice off his arms, legs, damage his ribcage, stabbed him through the kidneys, puncture his lung or even so far as to slice his jugular vein, it would only regenerate in a couple of seconds, though the limbs would take a good minute to properly heal and be fully functional after three.

But that is only if Kyuubi doesn't help, as the fox can speed it up to decrease the time to twenty seconds, but it would take up a shit load of chakra to do it.

Taking his thoughts off that, he got down in a loose taijutsu stance and waited for a few moments before he sent out a foreword jab towards the bark of the tree, feeling the bones easily tear through the bark of the tree and allow his fist to connect with the bark, allowing some of it to break off while he felt some of its jagged edges scrap against his knuckles. Naruto then quickly pulled his bone claws out and examined them, seeing that some dents were caused to them but soon regenerated back to their normal state. He then took several slashes at the tree, and soon saw claw marks appearing on the bark.

He grimaced slightly when he felt the bone moving oddly in his arms, but he didn't allow that to stop his execution of his training. He preformed the same attacks for a few more minutes before stopping and examining his damage to the tree. He saw multiple scratches and tear marks deep into the trees bark. He also saw multiple holes from the stabs he placed onto the trees and saw that they pierced through several inches of the bark.

All in all, if one were to look at this they would think that a bear came and went mad on the poor tree.

'It's no good; I still haven't mastered these yet, fuck.' Naruto thought before sighing and calling them back 'But I can't let that stop me. I'm going to get stronger and when I do, I'll be one step closer to my goal.' He thought before going back into his stance and starting the training all over again.

AN: "Done and done. Well folks there you go, the next chapter to this story has been dropped and I hope you enjoyed it you ungrateful bastards." The captain said with the audience in back yelling "Fuck you" with the captain speaking again.

"Anyway, who cares about that crap, all you gotta know is that another chapter is done and the wait for the next one won't take as long since it will be the whole wave arc. I'm sure you guys are wondering on the Sakura thing, well the author has recently stated that he plans to place Sakura in the harem, since he feels that he should do that pairing for once and see how it works. He figures that if it works well enough, then you will see it again in another story and if not then hey, ones good enough. The author also wishes for everyone to dish out at least fifteen reviews since that will get the update out faster, because when the reviews are short: the time in between is longer but when the reviews are long: the time in between is shorter."

"Alrighty, as you all know, Rate, Review (No BS one to fifteen worded review), and see you guys when this comes back."

"Until Next Time"

"Peace"


	5. Project Black Edge: X3

(AN: Let me say that to all my fellow New York Giants fans and to all the Dallas Cowboys, Atlanta Falcons, Green bay Packers, and San Francisco 49er's fan: (Profanity no Jutsu) Hell yeah bitches, Go BIG MUTHA FUCKIN BLUE (Profanity no Jutsu – Kai). We now return you to your weekly scheduled programming)

"Greetings passengers, this is your captain speaking informing you that the story has officially has been canceled." The captain said with the audience cheering loudly before the captain began laughing loudly thus causing everyone to stop cheering "I'm just bullshiting you, this story is alive and well jackasses." The captain said with sounds of displeasure being heard from the back of the plane "Anyway, I'm glad to announce that this story is indeed back and the reasoning behind its long wait is because the author had a very hard time writing the wave arc. You see the author has written this arc a few times and while it would have been easier to go with something that's already been done a billion times he wanted to go with a totally original premise that nobody has seen before and it went fine for a while but all that changed when he lost his main flashdrive that had everything on it, thus losing all the work that he had and was forced to recreate what he wrote. Well unfortunately that couldn't happen as the material would not flow properly and he almost made the choice to simply throw out the entire wave arc and go straight into the next one." He said with everyone sounding surprised by that.

"But fear not everyone, for the author figured out a way to make it a blessing in disguise, and tried to work the arc in a different way that can allow for the request to be used and for the author to still be original." The captain said before the sound of a woman was heard through the speaker set.

"Aw that was great." She said in a disheveled yet highly satisfied voice

"Yes indeed, I know that you had an option between super cloud nine sex and I appreciate your choosing of Franky. Please exercise caution when standing up as the contents of your vagina may have shifted during cotis." The captain said before the woman giggled in sexual delight before she spoke up again.

"Oh trust me baby, it has and it's ready for more." The lady said with the same sexually enticing words and in a tone that caused some of the men to pull on their collar to release the heat building within their shirts

"Well then, let's make a show of it, literally." The captain said before strange sounds began to be heard through the loud speaker and getting some of the passengers very horny, while those in first class were already getting started.

Ch.5 – Introductions and Traveling

Silence resigned in the forest that surrounded Konoha as three figures rushed through it at the highest of speeds that they could produce, making sure that the target wouldn't find a trace of their whereabouts nor would he be able to find a place to run towards. All three soon continued on until they each split up into different sections of the forest before each suddenly halted on their own on top of a tree branch.

"Raven checking in: No sign of target near the right section." Said a whispered voice through an earpiece, inwardly snarling at the situation that they were in and wanted to get this crap over with already.

"Don't worry raven, this is to be expected." Said another voice through the earpiece.

"Blossom checking in: No sign of target in the left section of the forest." Said another voice that sounded tired.

"That leaves just one area: Fox is the target in your area?" Said the voice through the earpiece though no response was heard. "Fox?" The voice said again and was once more met with silence "Fox, do you copy?" The voice asked again and this time it was met with a response and one that was a cause for alarm.

"Don't worry I already caught the piece of shit and am on my way back now." Said the voice as the sounds of the cats screaming could be heard through the earpiece "And for the record, I HATE THIS FUCKING CAT!" Screamed the remaining voice through the earpiece, causing the others to sigh deeply though they were thankful that their teammate decided to finish this mission for everyone without following protocol.

"Does it hold a bow on its left ear?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, it has a bow on its left ear." Naruto said with the remainder of the team sighing in relief, especially Kakashi since he figured that the blonde boy was going to kill the cat though he personally couldn't blame the kid at all. This by far is the most hated mission in all of Konohagakure, as this damn cat would constantly escape from its home with the Daimyo's wife and wreak havoc amongst the gennin corps of the village. He couldn't believe that this was his forty second time doing this stupid shit as he was sure that the lady would get a clue that the cat doesn't like living with her, though she has yet to get the clue and continuously hires the gennin find her pet and while at first it was alright since they each rack up a nice little sum of cash, but now they all were at their wits end about taking this mission again.

Though he was sure that they wouldn't call this their worst one, as they just had their worst not too long ago and this one resulted in three individually funny moments that he was glad that was captured on film by his blonde haired student and happy that it was given to him for personal enjoyment and blackmail. The mission was a simple one; walking the Inuzuka clan's dogs and while at first it seemed like nothing would happen, it soon turned to something that would forever bring joy to his heart. It all began with Sakura trying to impress Sasuke by walking two big dogs in order to show Sasuke her growth in strength, though as she walked towards the dogs she slipped on a piece of dog crap which resulted in her landing face first into what they hopped was mud. That in itself caused all three to laugh at her misfortune though Sasuke would not be two far behind as he also decided to take the reins of their biggest dogs, totaling to four, though the moment he tried to walk them, it resulted in all four running and dragging Sasuke through the mud and ended when the dogs stopped and peed all over his shirt, body, and into his hair. The reason for that was because Naruto formed a clone and had it turn into a fox so that the dogs would chase him, thus causing him to go through what would gave Naruto his longest laugh ever though it wouldn't last long as the dogs that peed on Sasuke recognized his scent to be in synch with a foxes, thus causing them to chase after him since they thought he was one.

He was able to dodge the dogs by hopping into the nearby tree as the dogs barked towards him. But then he turned his situation from negative to positive as he saw Sakura walking out of the stall asking if what was on her cloths, hands, and face was mud. He then hopped over to the tree that was over her and soon saw the dogs rush to that same tree with all four running over her, though one remained to pee on her thus causing Naruto to laugh at that as Sakura screamed in terror before she ran with Sasuke close behind after he tore off his shirt and rushed to his house to get clean. This caused both Kakashi and Naruto to engage in a five minute long laugh that resulted in both getting laryngitis for about three to five days, as well as the village upon seeing the photos of what happened to Sasuke and Sakura. Both gennin missed a week of team meetings due to their embarrassment.

He then shook those thoughts from his head as his team appeared before him with Naruto holding the cat tora. Then without another word all three left the area and headed back to the Kage tower for their mission completion.

"**You've done well kit; you restrained your anger towards the cat." **Kyuubi said, a little proud of his container for not acting on what he knew he wanted to do.

'Don't celebrate yet Kurama; I still want to kill this cat.' Naruto said, calling the fox by its name after the fox decided to tell him since he figured that he earned that right by know.

"**I know kit but you still did well in with holding your anger and for that I will reward you with a new technique that I will teach you on our next training session and this one you will certainly like." **Kurama said with Naruto smirking at that, he hopped that he was getting a new one after just completing a new one not too long ago.

Three months passed since the formation of the newly dubbed rookie nine and not much changed for any of them. Naruto still hated his teammates and spent most of his time training and spending time with his best friends and secret girlfriends: Hinata and Tenten, though the one thing that did change was his relationship with his sensei Kakashi, who quickly became a brother figure to him

The group of four then continued their run until they eventually arrived at the kage tower where they handed over the cat to the Hokage and the daimyo's wife, who squeezed the cat hard while making team seven grin at that before watching the lady walk off with her cat screaming loudly.

"Well Kakashi, seeing as how your team has completed more than enough missions together you now have the right to go on a C-ranked mission next. However if you wish to decline then I will simply give you another D-ranked mission." Hiruzen said with Kakashi pondering on that while before he nodded to himself.

"We'll take the C-rank mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi said after hearing the sound of the lady of fire screaming for her cat to come back after just being "rescued".

Hiruzen then nodded to himself before he pulled out a folder and found the mission that he was looking for "Alright then your team will be responsible for the escort and protection of a man named Tazuna. You are to escort him to Wave Country and guard him there until the bridge he is building over there is completed. The most you can expect on this mission is a small band of bandits from time to time. You are to pack for a two week stay at the most. You may come in and meet your team Tazuna-san." Said Sarutobi causing each one too turn their heads towards the opening door and an old man walk in with a big bottle of sake in his hand and looked to be quite drunk.

"What the hell is this? Are these my escorts? I asked for top notch shinobi, not some snot-nosed brats! Hell one of them got bright ass pink hair, the other looks like some emo fairy boy, and the last one looks like he'd pee himself the moment he steps out of the village." He said pointing at all three gennin with two seething in anger while Naruto remained stoic and chose not to act on his anger.

He would however get the old man back for that one.

"Do not worry; my team is more than ready to protect you to your home in wave though I would advise you not to insult them again." Kakashi said with a stern voice that caused Tazuna to shudder slightly.

"Damn, you're acting just like my family back home." He said to himself before he looked towards the Hokage "Very well then, I shall take what I can get I guess." Tazuna said with Hiruzen nodding.

"Good then, dismissed." Hiruzen said with everyone nodding before they walked out of the room.

(Three hours later)

Team seven's journey went well for most of the journey as it had been made in complete silence, which infuriated Sakura inwardly since she enjoyed having a conversation that included everyone in the area. She tried to get said conversation started thirty minutes into the trip when she asked questions nonstop, which lead Kakashi to give an impromptu lecture on the five great nations and the titles of kages until it eventually lead to everyone else remaining silent.

Sakura tried to get a conversation going with Sasuke, though he did his usual brooding and ignored her completely as he normally did, thoughts about his brother once more plagued his mind and the memories of what he did haunted his mind.

Naruto was also a no go on the talking as he was more focused on smoking then talking. His current choice of smoke at the moment wasn't his cigars, as he didn't feel like smoking them on this trip right now as it would be a waste of a good cigar. As such he chose to smoke a pack of cigarettes instead and was quite surprised at how fast he was going through them as he was already done with four and was now on his fifth.

"**Hey kit, you feel that?" **Kurama asked with Naruto nodding inwardly.

'Oh yeah, I can actually smell it.' Naruto responded with his eyes travelling to the left, something that Kakashi noticed though chose to keep quiet about it. He figured that the blonde would discover that they were being followed.

'Okay let's see, there are three chakra signatures and all three are below low chunin level. Very interesting, now let's see what they are after.' Kakashi thought to himself as he continued to place the façade that he suspected nothing.

It was then that things began to turn towards a different direction as a barrage of senbon suddenly flew out of the trees surrounding the group and impaled Kakashi like a pin cushion, thus causing him to fall over into a dead heap.

Team seven then turned around and soon Sakura cried out in horror at seeing her sensei's dead body on the ground. However before she had the opportunity three shinobi wearing all white body suits with gas masks and headbands that stated that they were from Amegakure, then appeared before Tazuna and was ready to strike had Naruto and Sasuke not appeared before them with Naruto taking out two of them and Sasuke taking out one.

Sakura then snapped back to reality and jumped in front of Tazuna with a kunai in hand and was ready to protect him from the third shinobi that was present. All three got up from their downed position and charged towards the group with two engaging Naruto and Sasuke while the last one charged towards Sakura and Tazuna though he didn't the chance to attack as Kakashi suddenly appeared before him and landed a wicked clothesline across the man's chest that sent him flying back to the area in which his teammates were also located.

One of the three coughed loudly before snarling at team seven before looking at Kakashi and soon his expression visibly changed "Ah shit, nobody said Kakashi no Sharingan would be here. Let's bail." He said with the others nodding before they left the area, leaving team seven and Tazuna alone.

"Those three were gennin from Amegakure, do you care to explain why they were here Tazuna-san?" Kakashi said with his expression turning serious with Tazuna starting to get nervous.

"I-I don't k-k-know wha-what you're talking about." Tazuna said

"You specifically asked for a C-ranked mission, meaning that the most that was to be expected would be bandits at the most. However whenever there is enemy involvement of the shinobi level then that officially bumps up the level of this mission to A-rank. You better start talking now or else we would have to return to the village so that you can explain how you nearly got three gennin killed." Kakashi said with Tazuna sighing deeply at that, since he knew that he didn't have a way out of this.

"Okay then I'll tell you what's going on. The truth is that this mission is indeed above C-rank like you stated but the reason why it is a C-rank is due to the lack of funds that can allow it. The land of waves has hit major bankruptcy due to a wealthy business man that came to the land of waves by the name of Gato. That smug little bastard has managed to buy out all of our shipping and exporting companies and ran us dry. We had no ability to pay any of his high taxes and it eventually lead to people having to sell themselves just to make a dollar. He's even went as far as to kidnap most of the women and children in our village and sold them off to prostitution and slavery." He said with Sakura being instantly moved by the story while Kakashi and Sasuke remained neutral on the situation at hand while Naruto listened intently.

"But why haven't any of you tried to revolt or usurp his authority?" Naruto asked with Tazuna sighing

"We have tried and many have been slaughtered; He owns his own private army of bandits, which he uses as a means to enforce all of his rules as well as protect all that he brings into the village. He's hurt and scared many of us, including my daughter and grandson after what he did to a man that was very close to both of them and would have been a whole lot more had he not been killed before they could have had the opportunity to do so." He said as he thought about his family at that moment "But after I complete this bridge, everything will return to normal and the land of waves will be able to trade again with the mainland and we'll be free from that tyrant. I was fortunate to have many people working with me and four of my own personal bodyguards that said to be former shinobi from Kiri but one of them got hurt during an ambush that Gato set up to have me killed, so I was forced to come to Konoha and hire you for this mission. I guess he heard of my intent on coming to Konoha and hiring shinobi, so he hired his own to make sure that I wouldn't return to complete the bridge. As of now I am that villages last shine of hope, and I refuse to let the bastard take it again." Tazuna said with Kakashi sighing deeply at that as he now had a decision to make.

He knew that regardless of the situation, he had to follow protocol and abandon the mission as he had the lives of gennin at stake and could risk being either demoted or losing his right as a jounin sensei. But on the other hand, he found it immoral to abandon a person in need of help, regardless of the situation that they were in. How can you say no to somebody that obviously wants and is practically desperate to get help out of something that was not under his own control? It was a tough decision but he had to make the right one, regardless of how he felt.

"I must say Tazuna, that even though I want to help, I must go back to village and allow a more experienced team to do this." Kakashi said with Naruto scoffing at that, thus catching everyone's attention.

"I'm not going back, I'm staying." Naruto said with a serious expression on his that told others that he wouldn't budge on his stance.

"No Naruto, you can't stay on a mission like this, you could get hurt or even killed. We need to go back and all-" Sakura was saying before she was cut off by the blonde shinobi

"Fuck the danger or the consequences, there are people that are in need of help and I refuse to follow protocol on this on. Besides, it's better to die as man then live like a bitch." Naruto was saying as Sakura was about to chastise him again before being interrupted by Sasuke.

"No Sakura, Naruto is right." Sasuke said as he walked up to the blonde and stood beside him "We have an obligation to our client and to see that our mission is completed, regardless of the circumstances that proceed within it. Besides, didn't we already risk the chance of being killed when we thought that only bandits would be an issue?" Sasuke said with Kakashi looking surprised at that before he sighed deeply and nodded his head

"You guys are right; we did take an oath to complete this mission." Kakashi said with Sakura looking at her sensei and then her teammates, objections flying through her mind like bullets from a machine gun though no matter how many she thought of, one simply remained strong within her mind and she was forced to surrender her hand.

"Fine, I am in as well." Sakura said with slight nervousness in her voice that was picked up by the others, though no one chose to address it since they understood why she was.

"Well then Tazuna, it looks like on a strange turn of events, you'll still get your wish in having our help. We will continue this mission." He said with Tazuna's eyes starting to water at that but before he could say a word Naruto pulled out a kunai and pricked his thumb, slightly alarming the group before watching go through several seals before slamming his hand on the ground and called out "Summoning Jutsu", causing a quick puff of smoke to appear around the blonde haired shinobi.

Everyone then watched as the smoke cleared and saw five large foxes with red and black fur standing beside the blonde haired teen, as he wrote something down on a scroll before handing it to one of the foxes.

"Take that to the old man and let him know that Naruto sent you." Naruto said with the fox nodding before it ran at high speeds towards Konohagakure. Naruto then looked towards Tazuna and smirked as he hopped onto the back of one of his fox summons.

"You should also be thankful you old bastard, I paid for you're A-rank mission as well, so your basically getting this help for free now." Naruto said as Tazuna burst into tears well thanking the heavens for what has happened.

"Naruto, why did you summon all of these foxes?" Kakashi asked with Naruto smirking at him now.

"It's simple; we're going to ride these guys all the way to wave country. That will save us a day of traveling and give us more time to prepare for the enemy." Naruto said with Kakashi and the others nodding as the foxes dropped their head and allowed the group to sit on their backs with Tazuna and Kakashi sharing one since he wanted to insure that the old man could maintain his balance. It was there that the group took off at high speed with Naruto leading the way, with Tazuna giving them directions on getting to his home while marveling at the traveling speed in which he and the others were traveling.

The trip lasted for about two hours, with the foxes yet to tire from the high speed trip seeing as how they enjoyed traveling at high speeds and was used to long distance traveling. The group, excluding Naruto, was amazed at the marvelous creatures speed as well as the fact that they jumped over the large lake that separated wave country from the main land and once they landed continued on without stopping. The group did get the chance to see Tazuna's big ass bridge and all the progress that he has made thus far with the structure, thus telling them that it would be a bit before they would return home.

Team seven and Tazuna soon hopped off the foxes back, with Naruto giving them several treats before they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto, when did you learn the summoning jutsu? I don't remember anyone in the village knowing how to summon foxes?" Kakashi said with Naruto pulling out a cigar and lightly lite the edge.

"Does the name Senju-Uzumaki Mito ring a bell?" Naruto said with Kakashi eyebrow widening slightly before he nodded at that statement. He forgot that the Shodaime's wife was known as a master of foxes, though that was mainly due to her being the first holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune: Kurama

"Well anyway, thank you young man for insuring that we ran into no more problems." Tazuna said with Naruto nodding.

"No problem, just doing my duty." Naruto said as he inhaled the cigar smoke and exhaled it through his nostrils.

"I really wish you would stop smoking those." Sakura said with Naruto looking at her before he shrugged his shoulders and took another puff.

"And I was you had bigger tits and would let me get you in the sack, but we can't always get what we want aye sugar tits?" Naruto said with Sakura scowling at that.

"Why are you always saying those rude and vulgar comments? I am a girl you know and I don't like hearing such rude language, especially coming from someone within my age group. Don't you have any class or respect towards the opposite gender?" She asked with Naruto once more shrugging

"The reason why I say those things is because maybe I want to fuck you but you're ruining the idea of it daily. And who gives a shit if you're a female or not, you made the claim that you wish to be in a world where guys dominate the scene, thus you knew that things like this were bound to show up, so and if you can't handle it then go suck on something else. You don't like the way I talk to you then get the fuck over it; I'm gonna keep doing and saying whatever the fuck I want, whenever the fuck I want." He said as he took another puff of the cigar, which caused Sakura to huff but Kakashi saw something as she turned her head away from the boy.

He couldn't place his fingers on it but there was more to this then what was lead on by the pink haired girl.

"Anyway, Tazuna would please be so kind as to inform your family of our arrival? I would like to rest up for the night and prepare a strategy on how we are going to handle this situation." Kakashi said with Tazuna nodding his head as he walked towards the front door of his house and quickly knocked on the front door. It was there that an attractive female that appeared to be in her late twenties open the door and as soon as her eyes set on the old man, her face lit up brightly as she hugged the old man.

"Father, your back." She said with Tazuna returning the hug towards his only daughter.

"You bet I am, these super ninja's behind me managed to protect me on our way back here, though the one smoking the cigar did the most out of all of them." He said with Naruto slightly blushing at that while smirking at the feeling of jealousy he got off the others behind him "Anyways, how are the others? Did they heal up from their injuries?" Tazuna asked as he and the others walked in the house after Tsunami gave them permission to do so. As soon as they walked in, they were greeted with the sight of something that caused Kakashi to slightly narrow his eye.

Sitting at the table was a large muscular man that held no eyebrows, black eyes, and messy brown hair while wearing a black t-shirt and pair of grey jeans.

He was about to say something until Tazuna beat him to the punch and introduced his houseguest to team seven.

"Guys, I would like for you to meet one of my bodyguards, Momochi Zabuza. These are the shinobi that I hired from Konoha." He said with Zabuza looking at the group

"Tssh, they don't look like much, especially the girl with bright ass pink hair." He said before his eyes settled on Kakashi and soon a quick smirk appeared on his face.

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi. I always thought that I would meet you on the battle field someday." Zabuza said with Kakashi nodding his head

"I could say the same to you Momochi Zabuza, demon of the bloody mist." He said with Zabuza smirking slightly at that

"It's been a while since someone's referred to my old title." Zabuza said with the others looking slightly confused at that.

"Kakashi-sensei, who is this guy?" Sakura asked with Kakashi answering within a flash, keeping his eyes squarely on the man before him.

"This is Momochi Zabuza, a nuke-ninja that once hailed from Kirigakure no Sato before he went rouge due to an unsuccessful assassination attempt on the current Mizukage. He got his nickname for being the only survivor of his years graduating gennin class due to an old exam that he used to slaughter and massacre his years graduating class. For years he would use the moniker of being the demon of the bloody mist though rumor had it that you were killed several years ago by hunter ninja." Kakashi said with Zabuza smirking again.

"And I would like to keep that a rumor; do you know how hard it was to get someone that was as tall as I was to look like me and die in my place?" Zabuza said with a light chuckle before he spoke again "Anyway, the reason why I'm here is because I live here." Zabuza said with Kakashi raising an eyebrow at that so he chose to address it "I live here because I decided to protect and help these people by killing Gato for them but I was injured from a damn ambush by the small smug bastard that resulted in my leg getting messed up. Thankfully I managed to kill them all so they wouldn't continue to the old man but with my leg hurt it will take no less than two weeks until I can actually walk and finish the job." Zabuza said with Kakashi nodding his head.

"So you're basically on our side?" Kakashi said with Zabuza nodding his head.

"Yeah, for the time being until Gato is dead." Zabuza said with Tsunami stepping in and placing hot tea in front of the former mist ninja with a small kiss on his forehead.

"Now, now Buza-kun that's enough for now, please drink your tea." She said with Zabuza grumbling at the nickname she gave him but chose not address it as he saw that she made his favorite brand of tea which was jasmine tea

"So where are the others?" Tazuna asked as he and the others sat down at the table with Zabuza taking a sip of his tea before placing it on the table.

"Haku-chan went with Inari-kun to teach him some more shinobi techniques before going to the village and pick up some things from the market. Meizu and Gozu are at the bridge protecting the workers and you should know that none of them quit after we arrived a couple of weeks ago." He said with Tazuna's eyes widening slightly at that.

"Well I'll be damned; I assumed that at least twenty were going to leave during my absence." Tazuna said with Kakashi deciding to step in on that.

"So what is the situation with the enemy? Are there other shinobi under his employment?" He said with Zabuza once more taking a sip of his tea as he spoke up.

"Originally I came here seeking employment from Gato as the money he was offering looked pretty good and was bound to last me for at least a month or two, however during my brief stay there, I saw that he also hired the Lightning brothers and their three subordinates. Well after an altercation with them, I managed to escape with my daughter and my two subordinates in tow as well as taking out some of his army since they demanded that I leave her behind." Zabuza said with irritation in his voice at remembering what those smug bastards said to him and his daughter.

"Kakashi-sensei, who are the lightning brothers?" Sakura asked

"They are two nuke-jounin level shinobi that hail from both Konoha and Kiri, and are known for holding the lightning element as well as being talented in it. Kurosaki Raiga is a Kirigakure nuke-nin and was a former member of their seven swordsmen group. He is known as the storm of the hidden mist due to his use of two pike swords that act as conduct to conjure up lightning. Rokusho Aoi is shinobi of Amegakure as well as a rouge shinobi from our village and the older brother to the late traitor Rokusho Mizuki. He is well known as being the man that stole the Raijin blade, the sword that was created and wielded by the Nidaime Hokage: Senju Tobirama. Both of them probably met up and formed an alliance along the way and probably picked up those three gennin that attacked us. They maybe Aoi's own gennin squad but whatever the case maybe, it doesn't matter." He said with Zabuza smirking at that.

"You make it sound like they're both huge threats but in reality they are nothing compared to myself or you." He said before looking at the three gennin individually before looking at Kakashi "So what level are your brats on, because I can honestly say that all three of them look weak." Zabuza said with Sasuke snarling at that with Sakura glaring at him pathetically, though Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. He figured that the man had the right to say that since he was indeed a superior shinobi to all of them and seen something's that would make all three of them look like first year academy students.

"Well Sasuke is this year's academy's rookie of the year and he's at least high gennin level easy though he could very be low chunin." Kakashi said, causing Sasuke to smirk at that as he knew that he was beyond a measly gennin level.

"Sakura has the highest grades in the academy though she is not the strongest kunoichi graduate of this year as she's easily below mid gennin." Kakashi said with Sakura looking down at that, as she thought that she had gotten stronger over these past couple of months but apparently she hasn't.

"Naruto on the other hand was supposed to be the weakest of this year's academy graduates though he has proven that if he can't make it as a good shinobi then he has a great career in acting ahead of him. I would say that his skill level is within low chunin to borderline mid." He said with Naruto scowling at that, as he thought that he passed low chunin level already but it looks like he still had more work to do. It was also at the same time that his teammates held the same thoughts that he did regarding his skill level though they varied in their own personal view.

'What? That dobe is above me in skill level, impossible.' Sasuke thought through a scowl of his own before he made a vow to himself to surpass the blonde's skill level 'you enjoy being above me for now Naruto, because you won't ever get that chance ever again.' Sasuke said to himself though Sakura chose to voice her opinion in a different manner, vocally.

"Naruto-baka is stronger than Sasuke-kun? Please Kakashi-sensei don't lie about something like that, everybody knows that Sasuke-kun is the strongest gennin from the village." Sakura said with Kakashi turning a look towards Sakura, which caused her to slightly freeze up before hearing him speak.

"Sakura, Sasuke is not the strongest gennin in Konoha; he's by far in the top five as number three. Naruto outranks him at the number two position behind Hyuuga Neji, though only because of he has more experience than Naruto. If not for that then Naruto is most certainly the number one seed." Kakashi said with Sakura looking shocked at that and was about to say something until another stare from Kakashi forced her to stop any attempts at making an argument. Naruto himself on the other hand wasn't all that surprised that he was classified as the number two gennin from Konoha, since how could you compete with someone that has more experience then you? He was however happy that someone put pinky in her place for once and he didn't have to do it himself.

After hearing the introduction of the team of gennin and learning of where they were skill wise though the former mist shinobi was slightly impressed though more on the Naruto part and not so much on the other two.

"So you have an overrated pretty boy, a smart yet weak kunoichi, and an unknown under your tutelage. Boy you were screwed from the get go." Zabuza said before the doors of the house opened and the others soon saw the presence of two more people. The first was a young boy that looked to be about eight years old with short black hair and black eyes with a black t-shirt, white pants and black shoes. Next to him was a girl that looked to be about sixteen years old with long black hair and brown eyes and a pink dress on that held green flowers designs on it. It was here that both Naruto and Sasuke looked at the girl and stared at her for a few moments before quickly looking away when she looked towards their direction.

"Zabuza-sensei, I finally got down the water walking exercise." The kid said with Zabuza smirking at him as he ruffled his hair.

"That's very good kid, you sure got that down fast." Zabuza said with said kid nodding his head vigorously.

"Yeah, Haku-nee-chan was a great help." He said with Haku smiling brightly towards the little boy.

"No Inari-chan, it was all you, I had little to do with it." She said, causing Naruto and Sasuke to become mesmerized by her voice, thinking that it belonged to an angel.

"**Damn kit, you sure do know how to pick good girls." **Kurama said causing Naruto to be taken out of his trance while Sasuke remained in his, something that Sakura noticed and was quite pissed at that. She worked hard for over five years to try and get Sasuke to notice her yet this bitch comes in for barely a minute and gets the reaction that should have been hers?

Unacceptable.

'You're not taking my Sasuke-kun you whore.' Sakura thought with determination

'What are you taking about Kurama? I'm not that interested in her, plus I already got two girlfriends, well sorta.' Naruto said with the Kyuubi laughing to himself before he spoke.

"**Oh ye of major stupidity, it looks like I still have more to teach you." **Kurama said before cutting the link, thus causing Naruto to look confused though he managed to hear Kakashi tell them to head off to bed since they would be having a big day tomorrow. Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he quickly went up to one of the spare ones in the upstairs floor and was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

(Meanwhile – Konohagakure)

Hinata and Tenten could currently be found Naruto's best friends from the academy at Naruto personal hang out spot; Ichiraku's ramen. Everything went well for everyone, as the guys talked about missions and gave some funny stories, including Shino since he knew he could only be himself around his friends and much to everyone else's enjoyment since Shino was actually quite funny for someone so stoical. He had by far told the best jokes and stories around the group that made even Naruto unable to respond to since they were literally that funny, something that Shino took personal pride in.

"Dang man, I can't believe we've been gennin for about a year now." Chouji said as he sipped his ramen

"Speak for yourself, I've been a gennin for almost two years because of my sensei's feeling of holding us back a year in training." Tenten said with the others slightly snickering at that "Speaking of training, how has it progressed with your teams?" the bun haired girl asked with the rest of the group sighing, including Hinata as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration "Let me guess, pain in the ass teammates right?"

"How did you guess that?" Shikamaru said with a loud sigh as he spoke "Everything about our team is fine, except for our teammate Ino who is beyond the pain in the ass that she was when we first began." The lazy gennin said with Chouji speaking next.

"She would talk nonstop about Sasuke and the second we bad mouth him or just ignore her like we usually do, she would go into this big hissy fit that will give both Shikamaru, myself and sensei a major headache. That would last for about the entire morning until it's time for us to perform in missions, which is another time in which she complains about our team work and how we don't know how to work with her in the ways in which to get things done. This would further lead us into ignoring her again, which would then lead her to enter another hissy fit though thankfully we get done by that time so we just leave and go home, only for the same crap to happen again the next day. I swear that the day will come in which one of us will get extremely pissed off and kill her." Chouji said as he sipped his ramen and ordered another one with the head chef nodding his head and began to make it.

"Anyway, what's it like with dog boy on your team, Hinata?" Shikamaru asked with Hinata sighing as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration

"I would rather take Ino's nonsense over Kiba's any day of the week." Hinata said causing a light whistle to erupt from the two boys of team ten

"Really? What makes you say that?" Tenten asked, since she the girl was one of her very close personal friends and her 'rival' in everything including the guy that stole their hearts.

So when something concerned the other girl, it also would concern her.

"This boy refuses to take no for an answer when given twenty thousand times and won't stop until he has two others telling specifically to quit, but that still won't stop him for more than a day at best but he would still drop subtle things towards what he desire." Hinata said in frustration

"And just what is that?" Asked Tenten, though she knew what it already was.

"He wants Hinata to be with him and not Naruto, since he hates Naruto and wants nothing more to make his life miserable with every fiber of his being because he got his ass kicked by him so many times in the academy. He also thinks of Hinata as the perfect girl, someone that any guy would be more than happy to have and would make him happy for the rest of his life. Something that Naruto already has." Shino said with Tenten nodding her head, though she said internally that he had two of those in his life as she knew that he was that type of guy in her eyes.

"Well you guys should meet my teammates and sensei, as all three of them are beyond stressful any day of the week." Tenten said with all eyes on her now "You see my teammate and sensei have a father/son relationship that goes beyond that of dad giving his son some of his old stuff growing up or having them dress alike on a certain day. They both dress alike in these green one-piece leotards with their hair in these stupid bowl-cut styles that would make them appear to be gay, they both go into these crying and hugging sprees in which they somehow use some kind of genjutsu that can't be dispelled, and they both are energetic freaks of nature with stamina the size of the Hokage monuments. And then there is that bastard Neji." Tenten said in frustration with Hinata rubbing her shoulders.

"I know how you feel Tenten since he acts the same way around me for how he's treated in the branch family and while I try to be a friend to him, he still acts like this tough smug jackass that holds onto things until he eventually snaps and kills the whole clan." Hinata said in slight depression as she worried about her cousin and all that he went through during their younger years since his mother died a few years ago from a disease that couldn't be treated. She saw how deeply it hurt her uncle and also saw her father was affected by her death as well.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure that all things will work out in due time." Shikamaru said with Chouji nodding his head.

The conversation would then change to other things that involved the group's number one friend Naruto; though unbeknownst to them another ear would be involved in said conversation that would lead to something major in the future.

(Wave country – Next morning)

The morning arrived very fast for the resting team seven, as all three gennin were currently standing before a blank faced Zabuza with the person identified as his daughter standing beside him with an equally blank stare as her father though beside her stood two more people with equally opposing looks. They both appeared to be identical twins that stood at 6'1 with long black hair and menacing black eyes that told many stories of death and struggling over their short lives, with one of them hold a scar across his right cheek. It was here that Zabuza chose to speak in order to get everyone up to speed on what was about to take place here.

"Ok you three listen up and listen good because I have no intention of repeating myself in any manner." Zabuza said, getting the attention of all three gennin before him "First off I would like for you three to meet my other two subordinates Meizu and Gozu, who are also shinobi from Kirigakure that escaped with me years ago. Now your teacher has decided to allow me the opportunity to train all three of you as he felt that it was best he monitor the old man in case of an ambush. That means for the duration of your stay, you will refer to me as Zabuza-sensei, are we clear on that?" Zabuza said with all three nodding their heads, though Naruto inwardly cheered at the announcement given. Though nobody but himself and Kurama knew this but he was actually quite a huge fan of the previous generation of the seven swordsmen of the bloody mist, more specifically on Momochi Zabuza. He was amazed at how big of a name that that man built for himself just from the things that he managed to accomplish during his tenure as a mist gennin and how fast he advanced to the ranks of jounin. He also loved swordsmanship and really wanted to learn the ways in which to use one though Kurama refused to allow it, as he felt that it would hinder his fighting ability to depend solely on the sword to do his dirty work. He also felt that it was a cowardly way of fighting to use the assistance of a weapon and not your own two hands, so he instructed Naruto not to partake of any type of weapons training until he feels that it would be fine to do so. While that did indeed hurt the blonde boys feelings that he couldn't learn how to use the weapons of one of his idols, he still held onto the dream of one day learning how to use it.

Now it looks like that dream was about to come true as the man that was one of his idols declared himself as one of their teachers.

"Now for the first order of business, I shall see where all three of you stand for myself as I refuse to go by what your sensei gave me." He said before pointing towards Naruto and Sasuke "You two shall fight against Gozu and Meizu while you…" He said while pointing towards Sakura "Shall face Haku. The fights will end when one of you is unable to fight, begin." Zabuza said, quickly snapping the gennin out of their relaxed state and quickly get ready for battle, and in time too as all three former mist shinobi didn't need to be told twice about fighting.

The fights would only last a mere three minutes in total, as Sakura quickly fell to Haku slightly under a minute as the other girls speed and agility overtook the pink haired girl as she wasn't able to set a strategy nor did she have time to use a jutsu. It all ended when the black haired beauty breaking through her guard and held a short sword to the pink haired girls throat, thus causing her to surrender and for Zabuza to run his hand down his face. Sasuke's fight would go on allot better the Sakura's, as he was indeed able to fight his opponent Meizu well since he had speed and was good at quick up with a faster opponent, though all that proved to much for him as he was unable to keep up and the result was Meizu getting one good punch in that resulted in the black haired youth falling to the ground with a kunai poised to kill him. Naruto's fight would then exceed his black haired teammate by just ten seconds over a minute, as he too was able to keep up with his opponent and very well. Naruto was able to counter several strikes from his opponents and was even lucky enough to dish out a few as well, though it all ended like the others with experience playing a key role in his defeat. It was here that Zabuza deduced what he needed from the three gennin and needless to say, he wasn't the least bit impressed by either one of them.

"It looks like your sensei was wrong about all of your placements in the shinobi ladder, but don't worry much because after about a week all that will change, Haku" He said causing his adoptive daughter to look his way "I will train the boys with Meizu and Gozu since she is in need of the most help. I want you to work on getting that girl up to snuff before the fight with the midget begins; see to it that she gets out of her little fantasy world of what being a shinobi is all about." Zabuza said with the aforementioned person grinning at that, causing the pink haired girl to gulp as she watched Zabuza leave with his two subordinates and her teammates in tow. Then not even a second later did she feel a hard slug to her face that caused her to land face first into the dirt before feeling a hard kick to her ribs, forcing some blood to come out of her mouth. She then felt a hand wrap around her throat and forceful tug that made her look into the eyes of an irate Momochi Haku, whose once angelic eyes turned into a devilish stare.

"You think that this is a game don't you bitch? I see the way you look at your two teammates and quite frankly it disgusts me beyond all comprehension. You think that those two will be your protectors, that they will shelter you and insure your safety, that they both will be your knight in shining armor as well as holding a huge attraction towards one of them that only screams that of fangirl shinobi." She said as she took her other hand and took hold of Sakura's pink hair before pulling it, causing the girl to forcibly stand on her own two feet "I bet this gets more attention the your shinobi skills doesn't it?" She asked before socking her in the gut, causing more blood to spray from her mouth as well as the air in her lungs with it but once more she was forced to look Haku in the eyes "I bet you deprive your body of nutrients because you want to look good for that pretty boy huh?" She said before slapping her hard across the face, causing a huge red mark to appear on her face as well as tears trying to escape from her though she had to hold it in when Haku's face drew near "Get this trough your think head you little skank, women like you are the reason why many kunoichi get raped and killed everywhere simply because your only wish in this is to gain the attention from men. Well when I'm through with you, your perspective on what's important will change." The black haired girl said before doing something that the pink haired girl was not expecting.

Haku quickly twisted her blade into a reverse hold before quickly slicing off the long hair that Sakura had been growing since she was a child. Needless to say the pink haired girl was shocked at that, as she fell to her knees due to her not using her legs to help her stand. Haku then tossed what was once the girls hair aside before punching the other girl again before taking off her headband.

"You will get this back when you earn it, now get your ass up and run up that tree." Haku said with Sakura looking confused at that.

"But how can I-" She was saying before getting smacked again by Haku

"It's really simple you whore, you must focus your chakra towards your feet so that when you walk up the tree, you'll stick to the surface of the bark. Now on more questions or else I would have to make this a whole lot worse then what it already is." Haku said before she bent down towards the other girls ear and whispered slowly "Welcome to hell" before shoving her back to the ground, causing to cough loudly but chose not to speak lest she get hit again. She then focused all her chakra to her feet and quickly began the training though she had to also work hard at dodging all of Haku's kunai's and senbon's in the process.

(With the guys)

Zabuza now stood before the two gennin males could currently be found standing before Momochi Zabuza, who was currently standing on the surface of the water that surrounded his home with his arms crossed. Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at the former mist shinobi in slight surprise at seeing the man stand on top of the water but instead of asking the man about it the boys simply figured that it was a technique they were going to learn from him.

"Okay boys, today you are going to learn how to utilize your sixth sense as well as strengthen your chakra capacity, though to do that I need to know something important; do either of you know the water walking exercise?" Zabuza asked with Naruto nodding and Sasuke shaking his head for no "Very well then, to use this technique like I am, focus your chakra to your feet and when you've pooled enough chakra you should be able to walk on top of the water's surface." Zabuza said with Sasuke nodding as he pooled his chakra around his feet as he was told while Naruto simply prepared to walk on the water since he already knew the move. It then that both he and Sasuke walked onto the surface of the water and were able to take three steps before Sasuke began to slowly sink into the water.

"Uchiha, you need to be constantly sending chakra to your feet while using this move, as the surface in constantly changing." Naruto said, getting a nod from the raven haired boy before he did as he was instructed and was quickly amazed at the results of him standing perfectly on the water without issue.

"Good, now both of you come at me right now." Zabuza said with both boys looking slightly confused though they both simply shrugged their shoulders before rushing towards the former mist shinobi. They barely took three steps before they were quickly hit by the twins that were under Zabuza's ranks, causing both Naruto and Sasuke to land into the water. They both got out of the water, cloths soaked to the bone, with confused expressions on their faces while Zabuza simply smirked at them.

"I take you guys are now noticing that this training exercise is not as easy as you thought it would be. This will not stop until you both are able to reach me and defeat me while simultaneously dodging the twins. This test begins now." He said with Naruto and Sasuke groaning in frustration before they charged towards the former demon of the hidden mist.

It was indeed a long day for team seven as Sakura return with bruises on her cheeks along with Naruto and Sasuke returning with massive head aches from slamming into the water, and when given the chance to sleep they were out like a light.

"AN: Done and done" The captain said with the woman in the background also sighing

"I'll say, you put on quite the performance." She said with satisfaction being heard all over the woman's voice.

"Well Franky can only do it like Franky can. Anyway to all the readers of this fic the author would like to wish you all the best damn new year ever as this year he intends to make it his last year in college as well as hitting a mile stone of reaching the age of twenty-one on the 58th day of this year. He thinks that the next update should be available by then."

"Anyway, I hope you all like this as well as the fact that the author did something that hasn't been done yet, which is Zabuza already being a good guy in wave arc. Originally the author was going to post the whole wave arc in this, but he figured that it would have taken far too long to do it and have it make sense, therefore this will be split into two parts and the second part shouldn't take as long since its merely the fights and some other things that he will be trying out. "

"So to all please rate and review with no under ten worded bullshit reviews"

"Until Next Time"

"Peace"


	6. Project Black Edge: X4

"Good evening passengers, this is your captain speaking, wishing to inform you that the next chapter to project black edge has been released and I don't have anything to say at this time so let's get it started shall we." The captain said while hearing shouts of 'Hallelujah' and such in the background

Ch.6 – Like it like that

Two weeks would pass for team seven while being on their current A-rank mission in wave country, with each member changing in several ways during their stay in the poor country. The first thing they would learn is that they were very appreciative of their tardy and lazy ass teacher, as Zabuza and company trained them to the very ground day in and day out. Each day they would face the same regimen of waking up at 5 am with cold water being poured on their faces and being pulled outside the house by their ears; starting the morning off by doing five hundred push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, runs up a tree, and a brief 10 mile run through mist created by Zabuza, dodge senbons thrown by Haku, as well as detect attacks from Gozu and Meizu. The first time the group did this, it ended with all of them getting sprains on their ankles, several bruises along Sakura's body, a mild concussion for Sasuke, and a wicked cut along Naruto's back when he was slashed by Meizu while he was distracted. After that they would break into teams, with Haku taking Sakura and making her work herself to the bone and then work herself even further than that, Meizu and Gozu would then take it upon themselves to take Sasuke under their leadership leaving Naruto for Zabuza to train with; something the blonde haired boy took great pride in regardless of the short time.

The progression for their training was slow and steady, though the results showed themselves very fast with the most noticeable being Sakura as while the girl complained about the hardcore training, they saw that she was more reactive and had a stronger perceptive. She showed signs of being able to track and follow things with her eyes along with showing the ability of sensing the presence of someone's approach to her from behind. They also noticed her sudden change in look, as they noticed that her once long bright pink hair was now cut short and tied into a ponytail along with not giving her full attention to Sasuke like she usually did. Needless to say it was quite surprising to see this happen, as they never thought that the pink haired girl would ever change a thing about herself due to her thinking that she was the very definition of perfection.

Sasuke also showed slight change, as apparently the two chunin level shinobi would force him to work sixth sensing ability along with several other things that they felt was more appropriate, such as training him on dodging attacks with a blindfold, walking barefoot through a forest with their genjutsu puddle in the area, they also taught him to trust his other senses more such as his hearing and smelling. They also noticed that he was far quieter than before with his perception also being improved though he did feel the need to work out more in training his body.

Naruto was the last one to experience a change and while his wasn't the most significant or impactful, it was highly noticeably and showed to hold more though it was slightly irritating to one pink haired girl and amusing to several of the on lookers. The first thing that was noticed was that Naruto was also less quiet and a bit less of a potty mouth, as he would reframe from using profanity around the women though he would increase the amount of cigars he smoked, something that Zabuza and the twins greatly appreciated as he willingly shared them during their outside periods smoking. They even managed to get Sasuke to join them and while they saw that he didn't enjoy them at first, he slowly came to it until he eventual joined them in their circle three days after smoking his first cigar. During that time, the guys got to know one another and would share stories about their personal lives without getting too personal, something that Naruto monitored while around the Uchiha. However he didn't really have to worry about it as they were stories of pranking or just talks filled with a large use of profanity with the top used word being Fuck of course. They also saw that Naruto's perception was also improved like the others though they saw why it did seeing as how the boy was being taught under a famed swordsman. They also noticed that he appeared to gaining a stronger upper body with a larger muscle mass than what he carried before arriving here. However the one thing that didn't change though was his smart ass like persona that seemed to be more finely tuned than ever before, complements of Momochi Zabuza who took pride in his students quick response and dirty sense of humor.

We currently find the blonde haired shinobi sitting far outside Tazuna's house with a large group of clones before him, working together on the technique that he was determined to master.

He then called out to the clones "Okay guys, let's do this one more time." Naruto called out as he and his clones held out there hands and began to focus chakra into their hands, thus causing a blue orb to appear on their hands. They maintained their focus for several more seconds before watching as it fizzled out in their hands, thus allowing them to take in deep breaths as they felt the chakra replenish itself slowly.

'Dang, I thought I had it back there.' Naruto thought as he felt the Kyuubi slowly replenish him of some of his own chakra

"**Don't worry about it kit, just take a quick break before working on it again." **Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding before he saw the clones once more attempt to learn the technique while he sat down with a lit blunt in his hand as he began to look towards over the night sky and enjoying the peaceful silence that the land brought him, the moon light glowing brightly as the grassy area was illuminated by the beautiful glow. As the calm night sky distracted him, he still noticed the quiet approach of one Momochi Haku as she stood beside him with her arms crossed

"Beautiful night huh?" Naruto asked with Haku nodding her head, not taking her eyes away from the glow

"Yeah it is, one of the main reasons why I'm happy that I live here." She said before looking towards the blonde haired shinobi "So how is it coming with your progression on the technique?" She asked with Naruto flexing his hand.

"I can feel myself getting the hang of the technique but I'm not quite there just yet; it feels like something more needs to be done in order for me to master it." Naruto said with Haku giggling slightly to herself as she grabbed his hand.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, you'll master that technique; I know you can." Haku said with Naruto smirking a little at that before he looked the black haired girl in the eye

"A little optimistic aren't you?" She said with Haku giggling to herself before she kissed him lightly on the cheek

"Of course, I have to be for those that I care about." Haku said causing Naruto to smirk as he pondered on the bond that quickly formed between him and the girl over the last two weeks. At first it started a little over three days ago when the girl woke him up from his sleep when he stayed out all night training and working himself to the bone on trying to master this technique that he claimed was very important for him to learn. After slightly berating him for sleeping outside and potentially catching a cold, the boy and girl would then begin to talk and would later find themselves talking about their lives and the things that they have suffered too. Naruto was honestly surprised at how much they both had in common; as they both experienced their first kill at a young age, they both were rescued and guided by a strong and authoritative figure, and both held power that nobody would ever understand. It was then from that understanding that they both could feel a strong connection beginning to develop within each other, something that felt similar to what siblings would have for one another. From there on, Haku would begin helping Naruto in learning this one particular technique that he held every desire in his heart to learn and master.

It was a technique known simply as the Rasengan, a technique that was developed by the Yondaime Hokage that was regarded as one of the strongest techniques ever created due to it involving full chakra manipulation and could be used at any given time. When the blonde first read about this technique, he was absolutely ecstatic since this was made by one of his hero's and quickly went on to work on this jutsu immediately afterwards. That was well over two months ago and just recently he got the second step down to the degree that he could do it one handed. He figured that with the Yondaime known for being able to pull this off with just the use of one hand, he could do the same and if it would take him longer to get it down to that level then so be it. But now however, this third step proved to be quite the ass-kicker as it involved the usage of both stages to be combined and worked simultaneously, something he didn't expect to be so hard to accomplish. As of this moment he was barely able to maintain the techniques shape and form without getting a miniature bomb. Thankfully he had Haku to help him, as she was able to provide tips on how to maintain his control and it helped him out in making a slight breakthrough, but he knew that it was going to take a whole lot more than just that

"Well do you think you can help me out tonight? I think I'm going to go all out and try to get this thing down." Naruto said with Haku nodding her head

"Of course, I don't have anything better to do." She said as the blonde got up from his seated position and soon the two went right to work.

(The next morning)

Morning arrived quickly in the land of waves as the sun shined over the area and soon woke up Naruto, much to his chagrin as he was having such a nice dream. However before he could move his body, he felt the weight of a body on his shoulder and turned to find Haku also fast asleep, looking even more like an angel to him. He then lightly pushed her shoulder, thus causing her to stir but not before wrapping her arms around his chest, complaining about it being too early. This then caused Naruto to smirk at that before he began to lightly call her name before hearing a twig break, which alerted Haku from her slumber and soon both shinobi were on their guard as they watched a figure walk out of the cover of the tree's, only to be slightly surprised to find that said figure was Zabuza

"Hmm, you two seem to be getting along quite nicely eh?" He asked with Haku and Naruto blushing at that

"It's not like that Dad, I swear." Haku said with Zabuza shaking his head at that

"Tssh, yeah right; you know damn well that you're trying to find an opportunity to consummate this relationship very soon." He said with both teens blushing brightly at that before they got up and soon their expressions turned serious as they looked at Zabuza's eyes for a moment.

"So how many are there?" Naruto asked as he slowly reached for his kunai hoister while Haku held onto a senbon needle

"Just three, all beneath chunin level and all very weak; However, there is no doubt to their reason's for being here." Zabuza said as he pulled out a shuriken and chucked it towards the spot where he sensed the chakra levels along with Naruto and Haku doing the same. The trio watched as the weapons entered the area and watched as three bodies fell from the tree with one having a deep cut along his face.

"You bastard, how did you know we were there?" One of the spies asked with Naruto replying

"You know you three are a bunch of idiots to think that you can spy on shinobi without much formal training to back you up. You made a grave error in thinking that you can get the jump on us without us knowing and you certainly underestimated our skills in detecting your presence in our sleep." Naruto said with the three weaklings scowling at that before he they made several quick seals before they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You got a clone trailing them right?" Zabuza asked with Naruto nodding as they turned to rush back to Tazuna's house

"Why do you think they were spying on us?" Haku asked as they each sped up to the old man's house

"They were trying to thin us out so that they can go through with their plan." Zabuza said

"What plan?" Naruto asked though he was sure that he knew what it was

"A plan of a big invasion." Zabuza said as they rushed faster to the old man's house

(Later on – Tazuna's house)

The group of shinobi currently sat together in the living room of Tazuna's house with Zabuza finishing his debriefing of the situation to the group, each one surprised by the info that was given.

"So why didn't you take out those shinobi that were spying on you?" Sakura asked with nervousness evident in her voice while Zabuza and Kakashi maintained a steady calm about the situation, knowing full well how to deal with things due to being in several of them.

"Had we taken them out then they would have noticed it immediately and we would have to prepare for them being irrational in their attacks with the possibility of them attacking the village. However now that they know we are onto them, it would make them have to redesign their plan and that is where we will hit them dead on." Zabuza said with each one looking confused slightly at that, thus telling him that he would need to explain himself "You see, after we had our encounter with those shinobi, I had Naruto follow them with a clone and with a little luck and good stealth, he'll more than likely get into Gato's hideout." He said until he saw Naruto's head perk up, this indicating something had gone wrong

"Shit." Was all he could say, getting attention towards himself "My clone was just taken out by one of Gato's men and it was by a guy that had some damn sword made out of fucking lightning." Naruto said with Kakashi sighing at that

"That was Rokusho Aoi." He said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"Wasn't he the older brother of that fuck bag traitor Mizuki?" He said with the masked man nodding his head.

"Did you manage to overhear anything that they have planned?" Zabuza asked

"They made a statement that since we more than likely know their plans, they should take a direct attack to the bridge now to take out Tazuna and the workers; it appears that the stronger of the group is heading there while the weaker part is more than likely heading here to capture miss Tsunami and Inari to hold them as hostages" Naruto said with Zabuza nodding

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted them to do." Zabuza said with everyone looking surprised at that

"You planned for that?" Inari asked

"Yes; you see right now they are more than likely discussing how they could attack us while we know what their intentions are so they would more than likely be attacking in several locations in the village; number one place being the bridge since Tazuna is supposed to arrive there now. The only thing we should do for now is try to intercept them while also making sure that we keep everyone safe here." Zabuza said as he looked towards Naruto "We're they on the move when your clone was taken out?" He asked with Naruto nodding

"My clone was attacked outside the compound and they should be heading there now." Naruto said with Zabuza nodding before he looked back to the group

"Now let's get a plan together on what we can do." Kakashi said before he and the others went onto discuss what they wanted done.

(Bridge area)

The group of shinobi minus Haku and Sakura, since they felt that they couldn't leave Tsunami and Inari alone in the house with no backup, and soon arrived to the bridge area though as they approached the bridge they quickly noticed something that was very offsetting. They didn't see any of the workers moving around the bridge nor did they hear any of the machines going off. This alerted Zabuza that they already begun with their attack as the group continued onto the location and were soon shocked to find broken bodies of the workers all over the floor, a sight that caused Sasuke to freeze up slightly as images of his family members bodies soon went through his head. The two jounin didn't hesitate by forming a protective stance before the old man with Naruto, Gozu and Meizu protecting his side whilst Sasuke broke out of his trance and quickly went to the rear with kunai's out.

"It's been a long time, Zabuza." Said a voice that made the former demon of the mist scowl

"Kurosaki Raiga." Zabuza said as he looked at the man that currently stood before him with his arms crossed and a large smirk plastered on his face.

"The same here Kakashi, I must say that it's nice to have a little reunion with you." Said another voice that also made Kakashi snarl in anger

"Rokusho Aoi" Kakashi said as he looked at the man that also stood beside Raiga with an arrogant smirk on his face and his arms draped to the side, his hand nearing the weapon on his hip.

"Aw so you remember my name eh? I'm so flattered that you take the time to remember me. Say tell me something, how is my little brother doing? It's been so long since I've spoken with him." He asked

"He's a corpse buried in the fucking ground." Kakashi said with Aoi looking surprised at that

"Oh my, my little brother is dead? Such a shame, he had such potential." He said showing a bit of mock sadness before he brought up his hand and quickly snapped his fingers thus causing three shinobi to appear before him, each one garbed in a white bodysuits with breathing masks and headbands linking them to Amegakure with the only difference between them being their eye exposure, with one having both eyes exposed, one exposed, and both covered.

"Yes sensei?" They asked with Aoi pointing towards them

"Please be so gracious as to welcome our guest, they just informed me of the tragic death of my younger brother and I intend to thank them whole heartily for their delivery of the message." He said as his students nodded with Zabuza scowling at that before he spoke up.

"Everyone, I want you to prepare yourself for I am about use a certain technique. Kakashi, are you familiar with the silent kill technique?" He asked with Kakashi shaking his head

"I haven't fought against such techniques before, so I don't have knowledge on how utilize it but I do know some of the basic's since Konoha made the jounin learn it in the case that we encounter a shinobi that knows it." Kakashi said getting a nod by Zabuza before he looked towards his subordinates.

"Gozu, Meizu, I want you two to protect Tazuna at all cost, let no hurt come upon him. Kakashi, you handle Aoi as he ranks as a low to mid-level jounin as only himself though he ranks as a high jounin when he uses his sword. Naruto and Uchiha, you two take on those three brats as they don't rank that much in skill but don't underestimate them for a second; I'll handle Raiga." Zabuza said with Kakashi nodding as he reached up for his headband

"It's too bad Haku-san's not here; she would have been easily able to take on Aoi and we could have more backup for Tazuna." Kakashi said as he pushed up his headband but kept his eye closed while Zabuza flew through several seal while Raiga removed the pike like swords on his back with a deep smirk on his face

"This is going to be quite delightful." Raiga said with the others nodding as Zabuza held his hand above his head with a one handed tora seal in front of him

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza said as a deep mist appeared and blanketed the entire bridge area before all the shinobi traversed deep into the mist in order to take on the current threat while Sakura stayed behind to protect the old man.

"Get ready Gozu." Meizu said as he stood to the right of Tazuna with his younger brother nodding

"Got it, Meizu." Gozu said as he stood to the left of Tazuna

'Just please let Tsunami and Inari be okay.' Tazuna thought as images of his daughter and grandson flashed through his mind.

(Tazuna's house)

The house of Tazuna was still and quiet with Sakura and Haku sitting at the table, drinking hot tea though Sakura held a very nervous expression on her face.

"Are you sure about this? I mean what if the plan fails?" Sakura asked with Haku sipping her tea before she looked the pink haired girl in the eye

"It will work for sure, Gato will more than likely assume that we all are at the bridge to protect since he sent his only shinobi at the bridge to face us. Just be patient as he is clearly not." Haku said as she sipped her tea again, easing Sakura's nervousness though slightly. Meanwhile on the outside of the house, two men stood tall with swords draping on their left side, murderous expressions evident on their faces.

They slowly approached the bridge and were about too step foot on it until they were suddenly blasted away by a sudden explosion that sent them flying away from the area. They both groaned in pain as they got up from the ground with black ash over their faces though miraculously suffered no physical damage from the blast besides the expected slight hearing lose.

"What the fuck was that?" One of the wannabe samurais asked before he and the other one had to jump to the side when they caught the site of three kunai's heading towards them and landing in between, thus causing them to look upwards and see Sakura and Haku standing before them

"What the hell are a couple of bitches doing here?" The other samurai asked as he stood up as he watched the two girls take up two quick stance's before them

"We're here to kick your asses and stop you from hurting Tsunami-san and Inari-kun." Haku said with the men snarling before one of them grew an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Look here little girl, we are here to take that bitch to Gato-sama so why don't you do us a favor and bring her out here; you know that you do not stand a chance against even if you caught off guard with those explosive tags." One of the samurai said with Haku and Sakura glaring at the two samurai's

"I'll take the fucker with the eye patch." Haku said with Sakura nodding before they both charged at the men dead on, who quickly drew their swords and sent two quick slashes at the two girls. Haku ducked under the strike before spinning on the heel of her foot and connecting an elbow drop onto her opponents gut, causing him to double over before he felt his neck getting grabbed until he felt Haku hop over him while he himself was pulled into the air before he was slammed on his back. He then tried to get up to his feet before getting hit in his chest by a running kick, the hit causing him to hit the ground though to his slight surprise, felt water on his back.

He then noticed Haku suddenly appear next to him before stomping on the water, causing droplets to appear in the air before watching her fly through several one handed seals

"So much for you being stronger huh?" She said as she finished her last seal and called out "Ice Release: Thousand flying needles of death." She said as the water droplets turned into wicked ice needles, causing the samurai eye to widen before he was hit by the technique, killing him before he had the chance to even scream.

Meanwhile Sakura was easily beating her opponent, though not as merciless as Haku did, dodging attacks with ease and connecting with several attacks to the mans open area thus proving that he was indeed a wannabe samurai. She then pulled out a kunai and charged towards the man, who regained his composure after the last attack and charged towards the pink haired girl as well. He sent a wide swing towards the girl head and watched her easily block it with her kunai before watching her hop into the air and land a swift kick to his skull, causing him to disorientate his movement before feeling a heavy right connect with his jaw. The man recoiled from the pain before grabbing hold of his sword and sent a double handed strike towards the girl, who moved to the side and caught his arm before twisting it so that his arm was behind his back in pain

"Surrender now, you can't win this." Sakura said with the man scowling at that

"FUCK NO." The man shouted as he elbowed Sakura in the ribs and felt her release her hold on his arm, causing him to smirk as he turned to send a slash at her only to be surprised when he saw a log in her place. He was surprised for a moment before he felt sharp pain on his back causing him to look and to his surprise found three kunai's embedded in his back. He briefly staggered forward as he felt the blood slowly leak from the wound but wouldn't allow that to kill him as he turned around and prepared to attack the girl again only to find her completing a set of seals

"Sakura Blizzard Jutsu." She as the man soon found himself surrounded by thousands upon thousands of sakura blossoms swirling around him in the wind, blinding his sight from the outside world due to seeing nothing but pink. Sakura marveled as she watched her technique in work after months of creating and perfecting, something that caused a since of fulfillment to go through her body. She then wrapped several explosive tags around another set of kunai before tossing them into at the man, who was currently trying to slash at the blossoms before he saw the new set of kunai land on the ground near his feet, causing his eyes to widen before it was too late. The tags soon detonated and caused a barrage of small tags to land on the man's body in every location and it was but a few seconds later that they would detonate, causing a large explosion to go off with his body lying motionless on the ground, his body tattered with third degree burns and would more than likely die from his wounds within a few moments if not treated, something the two girls held no intention of doing.

Sakura then fell onto the ground in shock, as she just won her first fight as an active kunoichi though the shock of committing her first kill sunk in and she felt bile building up in her stomach.

However the thought of puking left her mind when she felt Haku tap her shoulder "Good job Haruno, you've done very well beyond my expectations." Haku said, getting a nod of thanks from the pink haired girl before they both rushed back into the house to continue their protection of the mother and son.

(Naruto and Sasuke vs the three gennin)

The boys of team seven stood side by side as they looked towards the three shinobi before them with extremely bored expressions on their faces as the three before them held kunai's firmly in their grasp.

"Okay you two, we will give you only two options; You can surrender and die peaceful deaths or you can fight and die horrible deaths. The choice is yours." One of the shinobi said with Sasuke scoffing loudly before he looked at Naruto

"So Uchiha, who do you want?" He asked with Naruto pondering on the question

"I don't know really, how's about I take on the loudmouth and you can take on the other two dumbasses present." Naruto said with Sasuke nodding his head before they both charged towards the three gennin, surprising them slightly but not enough to catch them off guard. Sasuke appeared before his two opponents with impressive speed, flying through seals before calling out "Fire release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu" launching several small fireballs at his two opponents, who dodged by separating themselves slightly before charging towards the Uchiha clan member and began to attack him at the same time, something that caused a quick smirk to appear on his face. These two were nothing compared to the demon brothers as he liked to call them for what they put him through, as he easily dodged their weak taijutsu. They sent several punches and kicks his way, all that were either dodged or blocked easily until he grew tired of their attack and decided to fight back, as they both sent a double punch towards him which he grabbed before hopping over them. Both gennin were then pulled by Sasuke's strong grip around their arms by being forced to turn towards him and were quickly greeted with two strong kicks to the face, causing both to hit the ground hard.

Sasuke then landed on his feet before he turned to the gennin, who were struggling to get up while he scoffed

"Is this really the best you can do?" He asked with the other two scowling at that before they began to blaze through seals

"Not in your life you bastard." They said before a set of clones began to appear besides them both before they all charged at Sasuke, who smirked again before he went on the attack. He easily evaded the first attack by the one of clones and delivered a back hand to its ribs, thus reducing it to water before the second one would appear before him though that one ended when a swift kick was delivered to its skull. He then encountered a third one that delivered several strikes towards the Uchiha clan member, though each one was blocked before he delivered a double palm strike to the clones chest, once more reducing it to mere water.

Sasuke then pulled out a kunai and began to slash through the clones with ease, each one falling to his hand one by one until he grew tired and decided to remove the remaining amount in one go. After taking care of the next set he quickly jumped into the air after a small transfer of chakra to his feet and floated at a good distance in the air before he launched his attack. He first chucked a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it, to the ground before he blazed through several seals and called out "Fire release: Fireball Jutsu" sending out a large ball of fire that flew towards the area that he left the kunai and soon watched as it ignited in the blaze and created a great explosion that not only destroyed the clones but also blew away some of the mist, exposing his opponents to him that were stunned from the blast.

It was here that he chose to end the fight by quickly pulling out several pairs of kunai's and shuriken's before chucking them towards the two gennin, who were trying to get off the ground. They then noticed the weapons appear beside them before they would go on to wrap themselves around the two shinobi, surprising them immensely before they looked up to find the still airborn Uchiha going through a set of seals before hearing him call out his next technique.

"Fire release: Dragon Flame Jutsu." Sasuke shouted as his body ignited in flame before it traveled down the wires he wrapped around his weapons and quickly consumed the two wrapped gennin before exploding, thus knocking them out . Sasuke smirked to himself as he over looked his win over the two shinobi and was proud of his progression thus far in these past two weeks.

"Not bad Uchiha." Said a voice behind him that made Sasuke turn around and stare wide eyed at the blonde haired shinobi, as he stood beside his opponent that he had all wrapped up

"When did you-"

"I choked him out before he could even throw a single punch." Naruto said with a big smirk on his face while Sasuke snarled at him before they both decided to rush deeper into the mist to see if they could help out their teachers.

(Aoi vs Kakashi)

"Well then Kakashi, how does it feel to know that you'll become another victim to the legendary power of the Raijin blade?" Aoi asked at the masked man before him as he pulled out the Raijin blade and summoned the sword to existence, something that didn't impress Kakashi in the slightest as he pulled out a kunai before transferring lightning chakra to the blade.

"I'm afraid that the only victim that will fall to that blade will be you Aoi, its time you paid for your sins and join your brother." Kakashi said with Aoi merely chuckling as he did a few slashes in the air with the sword before taking a quick stance.

"You know you are quite arrogant, maybe I should remove that Sharingan out of your eye before I kill you?" He said before he charged at Kakashi and sent a right slash that was blocked by Kakashi's kunai before the masked man grabbed the rain shinobi by his neck before being stabbed near the lower portions of his neck, thus causing the body to turn into a small puddle of water.

"And maybe you shouldn't underestimate my abilities in seeing through cheap tricks, like trying to use a water clone to attack me while you watch from the sidelines." Kakashi said in a lazy voice as he heard clapping from the side with Aoi coming out of the mist, a slightly impressed expression evident on his face.

"So you saw through my façade that fast eh? Then in that case I'll have to up the ante." Aoi said as he removed the umbrella on his back and tossed it into the air before flashing through several seals before calling out "Ninja Art: Senbon Shower." From that call small needles began to fly out of the umbrella and fly at high velocity, though Kakashi was able to dodge most of them through a series of black flips before landing on his feet and flew through a set of seals himself while Aoi did the same, both finishing with the same seal and calling out "Ninja Art: Tile shuriken." Tiles from the floor then levitated and flew into a collision with each other, effectively canceling each other out before both combatants charged to the center of the space they contained clashing once more with their lightning influenced weapons, which caused sparks to fly before they separated slightly before exchanging several hits that resulted in sparks flying off each attack.

After a few more seconds they both grew tired of the tirade and quickly back jumped away from their spot before launching their personal weapons at each other, Kakashi with throwing his kunai and Aoi throwing a senbon. They both then flashed through a set of seals calling out "Kunai/Senbon shadow clone jutsu", their weapons multiplying from one to thirty in a matter of seconds and both quickly clashed in the midair with about ten managing to pass through the collision though they were dodged when Kakashi rolled to the left while Aoi hopped into the air and placed both hands on his sword.

"Time to die." Aoi shouted as he sent a downward slash towards Kakashi, whose eyes widened until he felt the slash across his chest before feeling the blade stab him through his stomach area, right before the blade was pulled out. Aoi smirked to himself when he watched Kakashi clutch his wounded area as the electricity coursed through his body, temporally stunning him as Aoi held the Raijin blade to the masked man's neck.

"It looks like you lose." Aoi said as he was prepared to sending the final blow until he heard chuckling come out of Kakashi thus making him raise an eyebrow "What's wrong, trying to give one last act of defiance to your killer?" Aoi asked with Kakashi shaking his head as he looked up with a bright eye smile

"Nope, it's the fact that you feel for the easiest trick in the book." He said before he burst into smoke, causing Aoi's eyes to widen before he heard a call behind him

"Summoning Jutsu: Earth Release: Fang Pursuit Jutsu." Aoi then turned to find Kakashi holding a scroll on the ground with kanji symbols flying out of it and into the ground. It wasn't long until he heard rumbling under his feet until he felt a set of fangs bite into his foot. He screamed out in pain before feeling several more sets of fangs bite into his body, forcing him to drop his sword as he tried to fight off the dogs that were summoned but to no avail.

He was a sitting duck.

"How did you manage to get behind me and make that clone, I saw you the whole time." Aoi shouted as Kakashi chuckled to himself at the circumstance

"I actually made it before we even started fighting, you just failed to detect it until it was too late. The only thing I did was use the substitution jutsu to switch myself with it and waited for you to take the bait." Kakashi said as he approached Aoi and picked up his disregarded sword, marveling at its powerful presence and intimidating glow. "Did you know Aoi, that Nidaime Hokage-sama never truly mastered the power of this sword?" Kakashi said as he stabbed the sword into the ground once more before flashing through several seals and grabbed his right hand. A circle of lightning would then appear on the ground before it would shoot towards his hand and converge itself in his palm, forming a large mass of lightning in his hand.

Aoi's eyes then widened as he recognized the seal sequence to his personal technique known simply as Raikiri

"What do you mean he never mastered it? The Nidaime was the one that created the sword in the first place." He shouted with Kakashi nodding before he grabbed the sword on the ground with his lightning covered hand

"That is true, however what the Nidaime never had the opportunity to truly experience the full potential of this sword, namely its ability with lightning." Kakashi said as his technique began to influence the sword as it started to crackle loudly with the lightning surrounding the sword increasing by the second "When in the hands of a regular shinobi, the Raijin blade can increase his skills by double of their original value." He said as the sword began to transform with lightning streaking slowly from the blade "However, in the hands of a highly skilled shinobi with a higher understanding of the element of lightning…" Kakashi trailed as the sword began to turn blue with the shape of the sword transforming into the shape of a nodaichi blade with a double edge and lighting surrounding it like wild fire "…you get a shinobi with the skill to rival that of three kages." Kakashi said as he held the sword before Aoi, who eyes stared in shock at the new form of the sword.

'His chakra is so strong that it's visible and has managed to turn the sword into an even deadlier form.' Aoi thought to himself as Kakashi pointed the sword towards the now very vulnerable shinobi

"It looks like I was right when I said you would die by this sword." Kakashi said as he charged towards Aoi before calling out his new technique "Raiken no Raijin (Lightning sword of the Thunder God)", slashing the prone rain shinobi across his midsection, his death almost instant as the lightning consumed his body before it burst into flames, the dogs releasing their hold before heading back to their realm. Kakashi then looked towards the sword and smirked to himself before deactivating it and placing it on his hip before heading off to assist his students all the while marveling at his new sword.

He was certainly keeping this.

(Raiga vs Zabuza)

The three males of team seven soon appeared at the area that Zabuza was supposed to be fighting Raiga, only to be surprised to find the former demon of the hidden mist standing with his arms crossed and an impassive expression on his face while Raiga was in front of him, apparently out of breath. The man then looked up and found the new arrivals on the scene causing him to scowl, realizing that his group was defeated in battle and therefore held no allies to back him up. He didn't like these odds at all so he quickly formed several quick seals

"This isn't over you bastards, not by a long shot." He said before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked with Zabuza merely smirking at them

"The idiot thought that he could easily defeat me in battle and he was proven to be very wrong in his assumption." Zabuza said before he looked at Naruto for a moment "So where is the real Naruto right now?" He asked with Sasuke looking surprised at that while Kakashi nodded his head

"Yes, I've been wondering the same thing since we got here." Kakashi asked with Naruto chuckling to himself before he spoke

"When did you notice that I wasn't the real one?"

"When your chakra levels were below what you normally hold." Zabuza said with Naruto laughing again before he placed his hands behind his head

"The boss is currently at Gato's hideout on the south eastern district of the island; he said that he wanted to take out the pest at the hive." The clone said with Zabuza and Kakashi sighing to themselves before they nodded to the clone

"Okay then, dispelled yourself and let him know that we are on our way; just don't take all the fun away." Zabuza said with the clone smirking again before he formed the tora seal

"Actually, knowing him he's already started." The clone said before it burst into smoke thus causing the group to look at each other for a moment before the sound a large explosion went off in the distance thus making rush towards the location that the clone told them that the original was.

(With Naruto)

True to the clones statement, Naruto was indeed on the attack with four summoned foxes bringing him aid as they miraculously attacked the mercenaries and bandits that patrolled the outside of the hideout. Bodies laid across the field with fire consuming parts of the vegetation, though miraculously Naruto chose not to kill any of them, since it wasn't their fault for following what they were paid to do, however that didn't mean that they could be forced to suffer for the crimes that they committed nonetheless to the people of this island. After dealing with the bandits in the front, the blonde and the group of foxes infiltrated the building, easily getting in and navigating their way to through the building due to Gato's scent being all over the walls while also encountering several other bandits along the way though they were easily defeated before they could attempt to take him out.

The blonde honestly couldn't help but laugh at the man's stupidity in not hiring more shinobi guards then the ones he already did. Had he hired just twenty shinobi that all ranged at around mid chunin to high jounin, than the blonde teen was certain that he would either be dead or have a serious injury.

It was long before the blonde and the foxes reached the door that contained Gato's room, thus causing a large smirk to appear on his face as he noticed that it was dead bolted with reinforced steel, thus meaning that it was going to take allot of power to break it down.

'Hey Kurama, how much power would I need to break this door?' Naruto asked his fox companion

"**About two tails worth, just don't overdo it though." **He said as he transferred his chakra into Naruto's system, thus causing his cloak to appear around his body and form two tails at the end.

'Oh trust me Kurama, I plan to really overdo it right now.' Naruto responded as he held up his right arm

"**You sure you can handle using it? You just got the hang of it last night." **Kurama said as a blue orb with a vermillion color surrounding the shell appeared in the blondes hand, looking extremely menacing and deadly to all those that faced it.

'Of course, after all it's me remember?' Naruto said as he held the orb in his hand "Little pigs, little pigs, let me in." Naruto said as he brought the orb back "Not by the hair of your chiny chin chin? Then I'll huff and I'll puff and blow your shit up." Naruto said as he called out "Rasengan" slamming the orb into the door and watched as it buckled under the pressure of the technique before it gave way and broke off its hinges, falling onto the ground and exposing a scared shitless Gato, with two guards by his side also scared at the appearance of the Jinchuriki. Naruto then took a deep breath before smiling brightly at the three before him "Hey bitches, here's Nari." Naruto said with sly smirk as he sent two of his chakra arms at the guards and knocked them out in one hit.

(AN: Okay tell me what famous scene I based that off? Here's a clue, he was one of the main characters in Adam Sandlers: Anger Management.)

"Please don't kill me; I'll give you whatever you want, just don't kill me." Gato said with Naruto pausing for a moment before a large smile came across his face. Why not do something that would forever change the state of this country?

"I'll tell you what, I won't kill but you will need to give me what I demand. Firstly, I want you too hand over all your account numbers, passwords to your bank accounts, pin numbers, and hidden accounts along with a ledger for each one. Secondly, I want for you to sign over all your ownership rights and deeds over to the people of wave, namely Tazuna, as well as returning everything that you stole from them. Lastly, I want all the money that you have sealed up in your safe along with whatever else is in there." Naruto said with Gato paling at that statement.

"B-b-b-but, I'll go bankrupt if you do that, I would have to live on the streets-" He was saying until Naruto appeared in front of him and in flash, he went blind in his right eye, causing great pain to come over him but his screams stopped when he felt Naruto's blade tap against his jugular vein.

"You're in no position to beg for sympathy after what you've done to the people of this land; You plundered their way of living, destroyed their land, stole everything they held that was precious to them, taking away their feeling of safety and happiness along killing their loved ones in front of them, all for your own amusement and greed. If you want forgiveness than you better pray to every God in existence from every religion to bring you salvation and peace. The only thing you should be worried about is if my hand doesn't sip from my grasp and slice your throat." Naruto said as he tapped the sharp side of his sword against Gato's neck, small cuts appearing though he wasn't worried about that as he just finished peeing and shitting on himself.

The fat man then rushed through all the orders that the blonde gave him and in record fashion he finished all of them and handed everything over to the blonde haired shinobi, who nodded to himself as he sorted the stuff into individual piles and sealed away all the records and deeds into one scroll, the bank account information along with several other things that he knew nothing of but figured that it was important, and sealed away all the money, gold, diamonds, and other documents that totaled into 5.8 billion dollars into two separate scrolls, one for himself and wave since he figured that they could use some cash to rebuild their village and the other for himself since he wasn't doing all this for free, while Gato sighed loudly. He may have been flat broke now but he was just glad that he would live to one day regain all of it back while also turning over a new life. The thought left his mind when he felt a strong grip wrap itself around his body and lift him off the ground, fear once more running through his body as he looked towards the fox like boy that held him.

"What are you doing, you said that you weren't going to kill me." He said with Naruto merely shaking his head with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Indeed, I did say that _I_ wasn't going to kill you but I am in no position as such to speak for the people of wave in saying that they do not wish to kill you." Naruto said with Gato's eyes widening in fear as he peed himself again while Naruto merely shook his head "You see, you have committed many sins my fat fucker and you must atone for every single one of them. I have no desire to relieve you of doing such acts as I am in no position to do the work that the people of this country deserve to do." Naruto then brought Gato to his face with his smirk causing even more fear to buildup in his body "Do you know what the name of the biggest bitch that has ever existed in this world is? Its Karma." Naruto said before he slammed Gato face first into the floor, knocking him unconscious while Naruto simply picked his body up and walked to the outside of the hideout and set his body on the ground near a small fire. The blonde then sat down the fat man's unconscious body and pulled out a cigar and lit it in the flame.

This was the scene that Naruto's teammates saw when they arrived, Naruto smoking a cigar with his fox companions piling up the unconscious bodies of the fat man's workers.

(Three days later)

Three days would pass for the people of wave after having a celebration over the execution of Gato; a celebration that was felt to have lasted for what felt like three years, though people could understand their reasoning behind it as they were just freed from their bondage. During that time the bridge was completed with every male worker in town arriving to help in the completion of the bridge that took no less than a day to finish with the shinobi's help. It was also during that time that Naruto gave everything that he stole from Gato to Tazuna, who gladly signed the papers that would turn Nami no Kuni in one of the largest trading and shipping countries over night along with taking the items that Naruto also stole from Gato, something that made the man burst into tears as his home and everyone else's could be rebuilt now.

We now find Team seven standing in front of the newly completed bridge with the entire town standing before him with Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, Zabuza, Haku, and The twins in the front.

"Are you sure you guys can't stay a little longer?" Tazuna asked with Kakashi shaking his head

"Sadly our mission states that we must return upon the bridges completion." The masked man said with the old man nodding his head

"Well then, thank you for all that you have done even knowing that I had to lie to you in order to get your help." The old man said with Zabuza smirking at that

"Though next time come by, be sure that you and I have a quick spar would you?" Zabuza asked with a nod from Kakashi as they shook hands.

Meanwhile Haku walked up to Naruto "I'm going to miss you Naruto-kun." She said with Naruto nodding his head before Haku closed the distance between them and gave him a kiss on the lips, something that caught everyone's attention but it didn't matter to the two teens. After fifteen seconds passed, they both separated from one another with Haku smiling brightly at the blonde boy.

"Glad I finally did that, we'll meet again right?" She asked with the blonde boy nodding his head

"Of course, it's a promise." He said with the black haired girl nodding her head while Sasuke and Sakura looked on the exchange with jealousy at the site of the blonde locking lips with that beautiful girl.

"Okay guys let's head out." Kakashi said, though he was smirking inwardly at his blonde haired student's ability to bag a girl in on less than two weeks.

Team seven then left the area with the town's people looking on with smiles on their faces

"I think I know the perfect name for the bridge." Tazuna said, bringing all the attention towards him

"What would that be father?" Tsunami asked

"The Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna said with everyone nodding at that, liking the name instantly while Tsunami smiled brightly as she rubbed her stomach with Zabuza appearing behind her and placing his hands on her stomach, causing her smile to brighten even more.

"That sounds like a great name huh?" Zabuza asked with the black haired woman nodding her head while leaning into the large man's body 'That boy is going to do many great things.'

AN: "Done and done folks; another chapter has officially ended. The author would to first thank all those that reviewed the last chapter and would like to state that the reason why he didn't write the Zabuza/Raiga fight is because he doesn't know how to really write for either one of those characters well enough so that a plausible fight scene could be written. You see he can bullshit easily on fight scenes but it can only be towards those that he KNOWS how to write like Lee, Shino, Neji etc. Anyway, he hopes that you all enjoyed the chapter and plans to release the next one soon."

"As always, rate, review (no under ten words bullshit reviews), and see you guys soon"

"Until Next Time"

"Peace"


	7. Project Black Edge: X5

"Good evening passengers, this your captain speaking to inform you that the new chapter to Project Black Edge is now ready for reading purposes but before you guys read it, the author wants to take this time to give a shout out to his mother who celebrated her birthday on the first of January." ('Love you mom') "Now I'm sure you all want to know the reason why it took so long to get this chapter done and the reason for that is because the author was busy trying to get that goddamn GPA of his from a 1.5 to a 3.0, something that he has to say was a grand success and a pain in the ass that he never wants to experience again. This chapter will be mostly filler so that the next chapter can be all Chunin exams and then will start to slowly end part one of this story so that he can begin with part two."

"Now without any further ado, enjoy bitches"

Ch.7 – Start the ruckus

Naruto Uzumaki currently stood in a wide open wide with his eyes closed and focus being the only thing that rested in his hands which to some would cause them to raise an eyebrow. He was currently working on a technique that he got from the scroll of techniques that he copied and was currently trying to perfect what took him a good three months to learn. He was quite frustrated that it took so long for him to get this far on the technique but he couldn't help the desire to master it, as it held so much potential and could very well make him even more dangerous then he previously was before.

That was why he knew that this needed to be perfected soon, as time was of the essence within the next couple of weeks.

He then took a deep sigh before drawing what appeared to be a playing card to his hand and began to focus his chakra into it, slowly causing the card to gain a dark blue glow around the edges. When he felt that it was charged enough, he tossed the card towards one of the targets before him and watched as the card flew towards the bull eyes and landed squarely in the center before detonating and destroying the target completely, thus causing the blonde to smirk brightly at that.

"About time it worked off, God knows how long I've been working on this damn technique." Naruto said to himself as he heard the sounds of clapping behind him and saw the two most important people in his life right now: Hinata and Tenten.

Both girls held two big smiles on their faces as they saw the boy that they saw as their best friend and object of their desire finally succeed in a technique that was literally kicking his ass all over the training field months earlier.

"Great job Naruto-kun." Hinata said with Tenten nodding

"I never thought that it would take you so long to get the hang of that technique." Tenten said next as she and Hinata walked up to the blonde teen and gave him a hug for congrats

"I did too, I was sure that it would have taken no less than three weeks, especially with Kyuubi's help." Naruto said with the other girls smiling softly at him before Tenten gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks

"Well don't worry about that, you're still very cool to me even though I already got the hang of my technique." Tenten said with a bright smile that made Naruto sigh deeply while Hinata walked up to him

"I also got the hang of my techniques Naruto-kun, though I'm surprised that we got them down before you did." Hinata said with a smile as well though hers was a little cuter and flirtatious that made Naruto curious as to what she was thinking at the moment.

"Well if you two got so good at those jutsu's I gave you then how's about a little demonstration of your skill level." The blonde said with both girls looking at each other for a moment before they both shrugged their shoulders and waked out into the center of the area. Both girls then went through several fast seals with each one being very different and Hinata's being slightly longer until both girls finished with the sequence. Tenten then wiped out a kunai and soon vanished in a grey flash before she reappeared in midair before tossing the kunai into the air before reappearing beside Hinata again in the same flash. Hinata then extended her hands towards the kunai and a blast of chakra escaped her palms in the form of twin chakra beams that collided with the sharp weapon, causing a brief explosion that obliterated the weapon to shredded metal. After seeing the two girls use the move, Naruto couldn't help but whistle loudly as he saw the huge smiles on their faces and flash the sign for victory to him

"So I guess that means you're buying us lunch today huh?" Tenten asked as she walked up to the blonde and took his left arm in hers while Hinata took his right, thus making him look at both girls for a moment before sighing and letting out a light laugh to himself

"I swear if I didn't love you two, alright what do you want?" He asked since he knew that they wouldn't want ramen in this type of situation, since they both bested him in something that they all had been working on for a while and usually when that happened they would try to bleed him dry on eating somewhere expensive.

"I feel like eating bar-b-que today, what about you Hinata-chan?" Tenten asked with Hinata rubbing her chin slightly before she nodded

"Oh yes, bar-b-que does sound like a good idea." Hinata said as she held herself closer to Naruto's arm with Tenten doing the same, thus making Naruto sigh before he and the girls began to walk towards the destination that they chose. As the trio walked through the streets, all the onlookers couldn't help but look towards them and look on with wide eyes, though the males all gave him the thumbs up in approval with some of the women smacking them on their heads. The trio however didn't pay attention to any of that as they were having a little conversation amongst one another about their teams and all of them weren't surprised by how similar the stories sounded. Tenten talked mostly about her teammate Lee and her sensei's Gai antics that made the bun haired girls two companions stifle multiple laughs, some of which the girl joined in on. When it came to Hinata's turn to talk, she spoke mostly about her teammate Kiba that was mostly based around his stupid antics at getting the Hyuuga girl to notice him as boyfriend material. The girl obviously looked exhausted by the dog-boys constant advances, which one time resulted in her other teammate and her sensei stepping in to stop her from killing the boy. Naruto personally was feeling the need to pay the dog-boy a visit and remind him of why you shouldn't mess with another man's territory. When Naruto's turn came up, he couldn't get the chance to start as their conversation was halted when they turned a corner until something caught their attention damn near instantly.

Right in front of them were two shinobi's standing together with one of then looking over a little kid with brown hair that appeared to the Hokages grandson, Sarutobi Konohamaru, with the boy's two friends standing before them along with the pink haired banshee known as Haruno Sakura. The man in front of the kid was a tall man wearing what would be perceived as a pair of pajamas that had a hood over his head with a pair of ears on top that made him appear to be a cat with a Sunagakure headband strapped around his head. On his back was a large object that was bundled up in bandages while the most distinguishing thing about him was the purple paint all over his face that would make some onlookers believe that he liked to wear makeup. The person behind him was a blonde haired girl that had her hair tied in four pigtails with stunning teal green eyes that looked like they could seduce anyone that gazed into them. She wore a pale lavender dress that appeared to be similar to the byakugan in color only with some fishnets coming along the edges of the dress. She also had a large object on her back, which was a large midnight steel black metal fan that looked like it could fuck you up if you messed with her in the wrong manor. Her headband could be seen holding the same village symbol as the first guy, which was tied firmly around her neck.

The one with the bandaged object tied around his back looked down on Konohamaru before grabbing the kid by the scruff of his shirt and pulling him up into the air

"You going to pay for running into me, you little fucker." The face painted teen stated with a smug smirk on his face while the Sandaime's grandson squirmed in the teens grasp but to no avail did it work.

"Kankuro, let it go; we got a tight schedule as it is and you know how he would get if we are late." The blonde haired girl stated with a disappointed look while her teammate snarled

"Don't worry Temari, I'm just going to teach this kid a lesson and we will be on our way." Kankuro said as he was preparing to punch the kids light out before they heard a new voice speak up thus alerting everyone around them.

"You know I wouldn't do that if I were you." The make up wearing teen turned his attention towards Naruto who was now walking towards the duo with a confident smile on his face, thus causing another snarl to appear out of Kankuro and causing a blush from Temari.

"And just who the hell are you?" Kankuro asked with Naruto simply stopping about several feet from Kankuro with a playing card in his hand

"The guy that's about to make you his bitch." He said as he soon tossed the card towards Konohamaru, which soon connected and then exploded, sending Kankuro flying back while everyone else looked on in shock

"Naruto! What the hell were you thinking? You just killed the Sandaime's grandson and now you're a traitor." Sakura shouted as she watched the smoking body of Konohamaru land on the ground before turning into a log, thus shocking all those that were looking on

"Correction pinky, I just saved the Sandaime's grandson and killed his replacement." Naruto spoke, thus causing everyone to turn around and find Konohamaru standing beside Naruto and the girls, shock being the only expression on their face. Kankuro, who just recovered from the blast, quickly stood up and glared at the blonde who once more began to walk towards him

"How the fuck did you do that?" The sand shinobi asked with Naruto merely wagging a finger

"Sorry, but a shinobi never reveals his secrets." Naruto said with Kankuro growling before he took off the object on his back and slammed it on the ground

"Then I'll beat the information out of you." He said with the girl behind him looking on in shock

'He's going to use that here?' She thought as she watched Kankuro reach for the bandages until she watched him freeze up when Naruto appeared before the man with a sword poised to stab him between the eyes if he wasn't careful.

'He's so fast, I didn't even see him move.' Sakura thought as she watched the scene play out before her with wide eyes before looking towards the two girls nearest to her, one she recognized and the other not so much

"How did you move that fast?" Kankuro asked as he stared into the eyes of the blonde haired shinobi, who smirked towards him with the statement 'figure it out' being spoken as clear as day

"You currently have three scenarios in which you can choose your own fate, though the results won't show you as the winner; the first being that the teme and I will be two opponents that you hold no knowledge of, so victory would be highly unlikely." Naruto said as he turned towards the tree branch near him along with everyone else and to their surprise saw the Uchiha clan member sitting atop of the branch with a scowl on his face and pebbles in his hand "Like I was going to let you place the spotlight on you by throwing one of your balls at make-up boy here; who you should think about asking out once this is over." Naruto said as he saw the scowl darken on the pale teens face as he crushed the pebbles in his hand to dust but before he could speak Naruto continued "The second is that the ANBU and regular jounin would be here the moment they detected chakra fluctuations, so you won't be able to use that little puppet jutsu of yours." Naruto said as he saw Kankuro's face, which held a beyond shocked expression since he never would have thought that his technique would be recognized by anyone from the leaf "It's always wise to study up on you're would be opponents from foreign villages and learn the most popular method of fighting there; it could save your life in the long run." Naruto said with Kankuro looking slightly peeved at not having thought of that, since it was no secret that most of the people that use puppet ninjutsu hail from Sunagakure. Hell, one of their most famous shinobi to ever be birthed from the village was prodigy in the art of puppetry ninjutsu. "As for the last scenario however it would be the most dangerous, as it involves that red haired guy that looks like he's ready to kill you within the blink of an eye." Naruto said thus causing the two sand shinobi before him to well up in fear before they looked to the side and saw the person they spoke of standing upside down from a tree branch.

True to Naruto's statement the last guy they noticed was another male that wore a fishnet shirt and black kabuki pants with a bright crimson trench coat over it and a white scarf tied around his waist. His hands covered by black, fingerless gloves with metal plates. He had blood red hair, green eyes with black rings around them like a raccoon, and the red kanji for 'Love' tattooed on his forehead. Keeping the theme of having big ass objects attached to their backs, he wore a large gourd on his back and had his headband tied around the gourds red strap.

"Ga-Ga-Gaa-ra-ra" Kankuro said, not even noticing Naruto removing the sword from his face as the fear within him was showing in immense levels, something that caused Naruto to stare at the scene with a puzzled expression

"Kankuro, you're making a mockery of our village." The one identified as Gaara spoke up with everyone else continuing to look at the teen with widen expressions, as neither one of them noticed him appearing in that spot. Sasuke being the closet to him looked on in much shock as he was sitting directly above the red haired teen on the same tree branch, so he would have felt a least minor movement of a body landing on his spot.

"But Gaara, it wasn't my fault h-" Kankuro was saying until Gaara sent a hardened glare that forced Kankuro to shut his trap

"Shut up or I will kill you." Gaara said in a voice that held loads of malice and killing intent laced within it. Everyone else noticed that and was baffled at how the red haired teen carelessly stated his intention of killing his own teammate. Naruto on the other hand narrowed his eyes at the red haired teen as he felt a since of familiarity from the teen yet he couldn't quite pin point the feeling.

'Hey, Kurama, do you sense what I'm getting off this guy? It feels like I'm supposed to know this guy yet I've never met him?' Naruto asked as he and the boy identified as Gaara locked eyes and commenced in a stare down that was about pure intimidation of one another.

"**Hmmmmm…..I'm not quite sure of the connection…Ahhh it appears that this is Shukaku's vessel." **Kurama said with Naruto raising an eyebrow at that but didn't let up on his stare

'He's the weakest of the nine and yet he can dish out this level of KI? He must have had quite a fucked up life to be dishing out this much.' Naruto responded with Kurama nodding his head as Gaara quickly vanished in a small whirl of sand before appearing before the blonde in a matter of seconds.

"**Shukaku was always the runt of the pack when we were growing up and it appears as though he has a bunch of pent up aggression that he's placed within the boy. Let me see if I can contact him." **Kurama said with Naruto once more raising an eyebrow

'You can get in contact with the guy?' Naruto asked

"**Being that we were all created from the same power source by the Rikudo Sennin, we all have the ability to communicate with each other telepathically." **Kurama said with Gaara speaking up

"I apologize for my foolish teammates actions; we won't be of bother to anyone in your village again." Gaara said as he sent a quick glare towards Kankuro, who shrunk in fear of the teens gaze

"You have no need to apologize since I've wanted to do that for a while anyway." Naruto said with Gaara nodding

"Tell me your name? You look like someone that I would enjoy having a fight with." Gaara said with Naruto smirking at that

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, the person that's going to kick the shit out all the competition in the exams." Naruto said

"You may call me Gaara of the Desert; I look forward to our eventual battle." Gaara said with him and his teammates moving to leave until Sakura choose to make her presence known by calling out to them.

"Have wait a minute, why are you guys even here? You're all foreign shinobi from a separate village so you must state your reason's for being here." Sakura said as she examined each member of the group

"They are here for the chunin exams pinky, if you weren't so focused on trying to get the Uchiha's needle dick in that finger abused pussy of yours you would have noticed the other shinobi within the village." Naruto said with Sakura looking red with furry while Hinata and Tenten were trying their hardest to both glare and not laugh at Naruto though they were failing miserably "Hey get red after the fucking, not before it." He said with Sakura quickly turning from the teen, muttering about 'no class shovenists (AN: let me know if I spelled it right) male blondes' to which Naruto felt he had to respond "Hey, you can't call me that until you're in the sack with me and I turn you into human jelly filled doughnut with my special white jam coming out of your three holes." That right there led to Sakura putting in an effort to not say anything since she knew that the blonde teen would just respond with usual sexually enticed language. She then casted a quick glance at the girls that were nearest to the blonde and soon began to wonder how they didn't appear to be offended by what he was saying. Naruto chuckled a little more before he looked towards the Suna trio and spoke up "Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy your stay here." Naruto said to the Suna shinobi, who nodded before leaving the area which led to Sasuke making his presence known to all those left in the area

"Hey dobe, what was that trick you pulled?" Sasuke asked with Naruto lazily looking his way

"What trick?" He asked with the Uchiha scowling since he knew that the blonde was playing dumb

"That trick you used to increase your speed, what was it?" Sasuke asked/demanded of the blonde who looked the blacked haired teen in the eye with a bored look on his face

"Figure it out for yourself needle dick, I got better things to do then deal with your bullshit." Naruto said as he brushed past the Uchiha clan heir only to be ruffly grabbed on his left shoulder, thus halting his progress

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know, you orphaned academy dropout." Sasuke said with Naruto snarling at the teen for moment before he grabbed hold of the black haired teens arm and flipped him onto his back before pulling a kunai out and quickly stabbing the ground near the Uchiha's head

"You pull that type of shit again on me and it's going to be that fucking eye of yours." Naruto said before hearing Sakura shrill voice behind him

"NARUTO-BAKA I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU INTO THE GROUND IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!" She shouted as she got ready to rush the blonde to see if the boy she desired was okay but she didn't get far when she saw Hinata and Tenten step in front of her with dark glares on their faces that caused all of her anger to freeze and allow fear to replace it. Those looks in the girls eyes quickly reminded her of the days that she was under Haku's training back in wave and how the girl would always look at her with those cold calculating eyes that threatened to end the very nature of her soul.

"You take one step towards him and its going to be you that gets beat into the ground." Hinata in a calm voice that all but dared Sakura to try to act on her threat

"Don't you ever threaten him again or else you're going to learn what it's like to constantly dodge twenty thousand weapons thrown at you at the same time." She said as she pulled out a kunai and flicked it across the pinked haired girl's cheek, allowing the girl to feel the stinging sensation on her face and the small amount of blood leaking down her face.

Needless to say, the girl got the message

Seeing that the girls dealt with the pink haired banshee Naruto then looked Sasuke in the eye, who was staring back into his teammates and saw the amount of malice and disdain that they held.

"Listen closely you piece of Uchiha shit because this is the only time I will tell you this: Power cannot be given, power cannot be taken, and power cannot be stolen. The power that you desire in order to achieve your goal can only be earned through your own efforts and through your own hard work. If you want to kill your brother then you must become more then your brother and strive to become your own man, because the real reality is this…." He said as he got in closer so that only Sasuke could hear him "….Your just a puppet playing to the strings of the master. Keep going down this route and you will never kill your brother; because after all, what can a puppet do without its master to pull its strings?" Naruto said as he got off the ground and looked towards Tenten and Hinata, who nodded their heads and walked towards the blonde shinobi. Both girls then took one of his arms and thus they were back on their path. Sasuke continued to lay on the ground with his eyes looking solely to the sky with revelation being the only readable expression he was showing.

'Is that all I have been doing? Playing the role of a puppet?' Sasuke thought as he got off the ground and began to walk towards his house

(With Naruto)

Naruto and the girls could currently be found in a small barbeque with meat cooking on the grill and the smell resonating all around their area, each one with a small plate in front of them to eat the meat that they were cooking but their minds were currently thinking on something else entirely, namely the new shinobi that they met today in form of the Suna shinobi that they met earlier. While the girls discussed the prospects of who they may be facing from the group in the exams, Naruto on the other hand remained silent throughout the whole conversation since he was talking to Kurama

'Hey Kurama, did you manage to get in touch with Shukaku?' Naruto asked as he went over the meeting he had with the sand trio. It seemed odd to him that they would be at that particular location of the village to search for a hotel while knowing that you're normally escorted directly towards one of the hotels designed to occupy shinobi's; especially when you're a visiting shinobi for an event as major as the chunin exams from a village in which you hold an alliance with 'In fact, it looked as if they were scooping the village out for something but for what?' Naruto thought before he heard his fox companion speak.

"**I'm glad you thought of that because when I tried to contact Shukaku, all I got was the sound of roaring and madness." **Kurama said as he always remembered Shukaku as being one of the most clam natured members of the biju. Yet that one he tried to contact didn't seem like a minor bit of the Shukaku he knew, just a giant mass of anger waiting to reach boiling point in order to commit a mass murder the likes of which was never thought possible.

'There is also the measure of that vessel of his, the guy just looked well beyond unstable and he looked as if he hasn't had a night of rest in ages.' Naruto stated to the fox

"**Don't let that kid out of your sight, there may be something going on that we need to be cautious of in the near future." **Kurama said with Naruto nodding his head as he saw the girls begin to look towards him.

"What's on your mind Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she eyed the blonde haired teen wearily as he only spaced out on them when something major was about to go on. Needless to say, they weren't surprised when Naruto's face became serious

"I think that those sand shinobi we met earlier weren't looking for a hotel but were actually scouting the area for something." Naruto said with the girls looking slightly surprised at that but didn't show too much reaction to alert any on-lookers

"That did look strange but what exactly do you think they were scouting?" Tenten asked

"Well they were in the area that was the least populated in the village and it was near sections that would allow the best amount of sight to the taller building while also hiding weapons or other major things since people would be more than likely to overlook that spot. That occurrence with Konohamaru wasn't the act of a bully to beat up a little kid, it was so that they could determine the reaction time of the village's shinobi while also giving that guys teammates enough time to finish their survey." Naruto said as he scowled loudly when he realized his mistake 'It also didn't help that I told him how fast the higher class shinobi would react to a chakra pulse.' Naruto thought with the girls looking over what happened upon their meeting with the sand trio

"Come to think of it, I constantly saw that blonde chick's eyes traveling around the area they were in with her eyes constantly focusing on two of the taller buildings in the village. It was as if she was preparing a strategy for an upcoming battle." Hinata said with the others looking surprised at that statement until Naruto spoke up

"That's not a bad hunch Hinata-chan that actually sounds like a plausible idea." He said as he began to ponder on what was brought to his attention

"What should we do Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked with Naruto sighing

"Let's keep this between ourselves until we gather more information; no sense in bringing this to the Hokage on a hunch." He said with the girls nodding before all three proceeded to eat their meal.

(Later that night)

Uchiha Sasuke panted in pure frustration as he continued to train himself to the bone after what occurred earlier today with the blonde haired shinobi that was his teammate telling him something that he never thought was true. Was he really playing the role of a puppet to his elder brother for all these years? He of course thought it was all a lie, since who was that orphaned academy dropout to call him a puppet to his detested elder brother. But after thinking about it for a long while and replaying everything he has done in his life thus far; the blonde was right. The Uchiha clan heir has done nothing significant since graduating the rookie of the year and joining team seven not too long ago. He wasn't a crucial part of making the C-rank mission a success nor was he even a needed piece in that mission, as Naruto proved that he was the more variety shinobi that could not only fight in several locations at one time with that clone jutsu of his but could properly strategize a successful plan; case in point his capturing of Gatou. There was also the fact that he didn't gain a single once of power during the time that he's been a part of team seven as Kakashi proved that he is beyond useless as a sensei since neither him nor anyone of his teammates learned a damn thing that was beneficial to them in the long run

These were but some of the few thoughts that ran through the Uchiha clan heirs mind as he continued to train himself to the ground with one final thought going through his mind.

'While that bastard may have been right about me, it still doesn't change the fact that he's gotten stronger since we graduated from the academy while I remained in the same place.' He thought as he sent a wicked snap kick to a tree branch that caused the side to crack making him smirk as he took a few seconds to breathe 'If I can't find strength here like he did, then I'll go search for it somewhere else.' Sasuke thought as he rushed back up to the tree and began to train on it.

He never noticed the set of silted gold eyes staring at him lustfully

(Two days later)

Team seven currently stood together before the building that would mark their would be promotion towards the next level in their shinobi training, something that Naruto and Sasuke were greatly looking forward to. Sakura on the other hand was very indifferent on taking these exams, resentful in fact, but she couldn't find the courage to make her team get held back another year mainly because she knew how the boys would react. While Naruto would probably throw a fit and ignore her for several month and Sasuke would no doubt hate her for denying him a chance at both increasing his skill and gaining a new rank that would allow him to take more higher level missions on his own. However what truly made her decide to get involved was the fact that those two girls that were with Naruto the other day really got to her and caused her to remember the time she spent training under Haku's dictator like training schedule and how the girl constantly berated her on everything about her that it made her now realize that she needed to start taking this stuff seriously and the best way to start was to enter into this exam and show the others that she wasn't the shinobi everyone thought that she was

Plus the fact that she needed to pay those girls back for what they did.

Without anything to say to one another, the trio walked into the building and slowly began to climb up the stairs to take their exams but upon reaching the second level, they noticed the small crowd gathered around one of the doors and upon looking at the door's number they noticed that it said "301" confusing them since they knew that they only went up two flight of steps so why would it say a completely wrong number?

It was then that the two males of the group realized that it was a secret test and luckily Naruto realized it before Sasuke, giving him enough time to pull out a kunai knife and hold it to Sasuke's jugular, thus bringing the attention of his two teammates to him

"If you so much as utter one syllable about the hidden test to weed out all the stragglers, your brother will be the _true _last Uchiha; keep your fucking trap shut." Naruto said giving the Uchiha a look that said 'fuck with me and you die', thus making any protest the Uchiha clan member wanted to make vanish in thin air and caused him to keep his mouth shut. Naruto then took the lead but not before he noticed Tenten standing with her team, thus making him walk up to her and grab her arm, thus getting the girls attention so she could hear him whisper "Get your team and follow us up the stairs, this is just a test to weed out the weak from the strong." Naruto said as he could obviously see that some of the teams present were playing along with the test.

The bun haired girl nodded thus allowing the blonde and his team to walk up the stairs and head towards the hallway that lead to the room in which they would be taking their exam to become chunin but before them stood Kakashi.

"Well, well, well, it's certainly nice to see you three come here, thus meaning that you have passed the first test of the exam." Kakashi said with the three gennin looking at each other for a moment before they looked back to their sensei

"What test Kakashi-sensei? The only one that we knew about was the one on the second floor." Sakura said trying to make it sound like she also knew that was a test set up by two of the proctors but all three of the males present knew she was acting but chose to let it slide

"That was merely a test to weed out the weak from the strong, because if you are so foolish to fall for a minor grade genjutsu then to what use would you be on the field? No, what the first was is for you three to prove that you are ready to take this exam." He said as he looked over each of his three students "My position as your sensei at this point was merely to select you guys for this year's exam; it would have been up to you to choose to participate together, as I am not allowed to let either one of you in there unless you're in the three man squad that I recommended personally." He said as he gave all three of them an eye smile "Do your best in there and know that I am very proud of all three of you." He said as he vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving the three gennin standing in the hallway.

All three had different expression on their faces but in their minds, they each had the same thought

'I'm going all the way.'

Thus team seven began to walk through the door that would begin the next level of their careers.

AN: "And break. There you guys go, another chapter down and out." The captain said with the passengers clapping while another one yelled 'When are you going to land this plane? We've been stuck here for nearly three damn years.'

"Hey cool your jets bro, we will hopefully begin our decent in the very near future, so just chill and enjoy the ride okay? Just be glad I haven't crashed this bitch on a fucking mountain or ran out of fuel." The captain said while muttering 'ungrateful bastards' to himself before he spoke again "Anyway, you all know the drill; please, rate, review (No under ten worded bullshit reviews) and I'll see you soon."

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Fucking New Year (2013 baby, 2012 is dead and those Mayan bitches were wrong)


	8. Project Black Edge: X6

"Good evening passengers, this is captain speaking and I'm sure you all want an explanation for why the author has been gone so long. The truth is that this year has been quite trying as he recently got out of a funk and a slight depression in his writing, Got a second job that's been very hellish over the past several months with him also losing a cousin, trying to prepare himself to get out of school next year prayerfully, working on getting a third within the last several amount of months, preparing to move back to New Jersey, dealing with the thought that he may lose his grandmother soon, recently getting evicted and moving into a new crib and some other depressing shit. I'm sure you guys are probably slack jawed but none of you better feel sorry, the author hates that shit with a passion. He wants to let you guys know that he's fine and through his own words; he's getting himself back to where he once was."

"Jesus didn't tap so neither will he."

"Now this chapter won't have allot of action simply because the author is tired of writing several of the scenes that he has done multitudes of times previous to this one. However, he has decided to simply get over it and just go ahead and write something that you guys will like hopefully. So without any further ado, let's begin"

Chapter 8 – Setting Up The Grand Stage

The trio that made up team seven soon entered the room that would hold their first test and were quickly met by large group of glares from those that were already in the room. Sakura soon began to get a queasy feeling within her stomach as she met a few of the glares while Sasuke merely glared back even though he also had the same feeling as Sakura. Naruto on the other hand merely smirked at all of them as he let out some of his own killing intent while mixed with a little bit of Kyuubi's for added effect. This quickly worked like a charm as the gennin went from glaring with the intent to kill to looking on in fear as an image of the Kyuubi no Kitsune appeared above the blondes head

"That's what I thought pussies, don't fuck with those that can kill you." Naruto said with some of the gennin snarling and while they wanted to give the boy a piece of their mind, their teammates made them calm down, though it made the blonde's smirk increase 'Looks like those are the weaker ones, good.' Naruto thought as he walked over to the wall behind the classroom with Sasuke and Sakura following suit

"Dobe, what did you do back there?" Sasuke asked with Naruto saying nothing as he pulled out a cigar and lit it up before he took a deep puff right before exhaling through his nose right before handing it to Sasuke when he asked for it, much to the shock of their pink haired teammate.

"I just simply countered their killing intent with a technique Zabuza-sensei taught me back at wave. All it does is take in the killing intent within your area then double layer it with your own while simultaneously helping you to become immune to the effects. I'm surprised you of all people felt the effects while under such weak ass killing intent, especially with your sensei's being the demon brothers and with your brother dishing out far worse than that." Naruto said when Sasuke exhaled the smoke before handing the cigar back to the blonde as he took another puff of his cigar while Sakura frowned

"Naruto, will you please stop smoking those? They aren't good for you." She said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"I'll stop as soon as you get on your knees, suck my dick dry, and swallow." He said as he took in another puff as Sakura started to get red with anger again "Besides, why do you care anyway? We aren't dating and neither one of us is attracted towards one another." He said with Sakura blushing lightly but before she could say anything the door opened up and a loud squeal was heard as a blonde haired girl was soon found latching onto the raven haired boy in a matter of moments as Sakura glared at the blonde haired girl

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much; did you miss me?" Ino said with Sasuke sighing while Shikamaru and Chouji walked towards the blonde with each one getting daps from their best friend

"What's up assholes? How's life with banshee yellow?" Naruto asked with Chouji taking an offered cigar and took in a puff

"Fucking brutal; you?" He said as he handed the cigar to Shikamaru, who didn't hesitate to take it and get in a puff of his own before handing it to Chouji who repeated the process

"What do you think?" He asked as he pointed towards Sakura and Ino arguing over Sasuke as both boys smirked "Sometimes REALLY wish I was placed on Shino and Hinata-chan's, at least then I would have some fun." He said as he puffed in his cigar again but not before feeling a set of hands wrapped around his waist and a pair of breast pressed against his back

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, we will have plenty of time for _fun_ later on." Said the voice of one Hinata Hyuuga, which made Naruto smirk as he turned within the girl's arms and looked her in the eyes

"You promise?" Naruto asked with Hinata smiling as she kissed his cheek

"Of course, it's fun for me too." She said with Naruto smirking until another voice broke up, a voice that made both parties sigh deeply

"Hey, get away from Hinata." Said the obnoxious voice of Kiba Inuzuka as he walked up to the couple, who broke up their hug as they faced the dog boy

"And why the fuck should I dog shit? Afraid that she likes having my dick around her more than yours?" Naruto said with Kiba looking shocked at that but then he remembered that Naruto was one of the few people in the village that made an effort into being as dirty and vulgar than anyone else around; which was saying allot since this village was packed with them. He was about to say something until he heard the voice of his other teammate behind him, thus making him forget any argument he was about to make.

"Kiba-san, you know very well that Hinata has no interest in you whatsoever." Shino said with Kiba scowling at the bug user before walking away as Shino shook his head before he walked up to the blonde and gave him a dap along with Shikamaru and Chouji doing the same thing

"Thanks Shino, I'm sure dog shit will try to do it again though." Naruto said with Shino nodding his head

"Don't worry about him, I promised you that I wouldn't let him get near her and I intend to keep my promise." Shino said with the other guys smirking at that

"Thank you Shino, I'm very grateful." Naruto said before looking towards Chouji

"So Chouji, how was your date?" He said with Chouji smiling brightly while Ino turned towards the group after hearing that word

"Date? What date?" She asked with Chouji stammering but when he saw Naruto look towards him, he knew what he had to do. After taking in a deep sigh he spoke up, knowing that he had to prove to himself that he had given up on his crush on Ino

"I had a date with the girl that runs the Ichiraku ramen stand." Chouji said with Ino looking shocked at that

"But I thought that y-" She was saying before she was interrupted by Naruto

"You thought that he liked you but because you were a such self-absorbed bitch to him due to his weight that you sent him away, thus ruining your shot at getting with a very good guy?" He asked with the other two guys looking at the blonde haired girl to see what she was going to say but unfortunately she didn't get the opportunity as a new voice spoke out to get their attention

"My, my aren't you all a noisy bunch of rookies?" Said the new voice which caused the rookies to turn towards the person walking towards them.

They saw that the new arrival they found walking towards them was a glasses wearing silver haired teen of maybe sixteen or seventeen years old. His outfit was composed of blue pants and a sleeveless blue shirt over-topping a short sleeved grey one. He wore a pair of fingerless blue gloves with sleeves that reached to about the midpoint of his forearms and a beige sash was wrapped around his waist while his Konoha headband sat upon his forehead. To those that saw him, he looked like an average joe that could be easily trusted and potentially become a good friend later on down the line but to those that truly did their jobs as shinobi, they wanted to do nothing more than get ready to silt his throat. The main rule of being a shinobi is never trust anyone, even an ally; because an ally today could cut your throat with a smile on his face tomorrow as your blood leaked out.

"And what does it matter if we are?" Shino said with the guys smirking

"Because if you look around, you'll see that you are attracting quite the attention to yourselves." He said with everyone turning their heads towards the glares of the other shinobi with another blast of joint killing intent sent their way "The names Kabuto, Kabuto Yakushi, and those guys are all some pissed off people." He said with most of the guys looking at them with fearless expressions while Sakura and Ino looked frightened except Hinata, who also stood by the guys. Naruto on the other hand looked at each guy and simply smirked before he stepped up and sent another blast of killing intent that was three times stronger than the original blast when they first entered the room thus causing the glares to turn into frightened expressions while some of the guys crapped their pants. After seeing them look away, the blonde cut off the killing intent as he turned towards Kabuto.

"I can tell that you haven't been around allot four eyes, because it doesn't matter what the fuck these little shits think of us since at the end of the day, they are all just pathetic bitches that will get their asses sent back to their weak little villages that will just get destroyed by the next great shinobi war." He said as he felt an extremely intense blast of killing intent directed towards him

"Naruto what do you think that you are doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed by starting a war?" Sakura asked as she made an attempt to restrain him only for the blonde to glare at her, thus making her back off

"Please, these fuckers from such weak little villages won't last three seconds in a war with either shinobi from the great lands, especially Konoha. Hell the Kusa team would get knocked down faster than their village's reputation after the second shinobi war and I bet the damn Ame team would get knocked out of this exam on the first round." Naruto said he said as he inwardly smirked when he heard the sounds snarling and some small doses of KI

"You take that back you little son of a bitch." Shouted a random shinobi wearing a Kusa headband along with his teammates while most of the foreign shinobi looked ready to attack with the Kusa shinobi. How dare that little blonde punk talk about their villages like that and think that he could get away with it

"And what the fuck are you little bitches going to do about it? Cry because people have respect for my village? Because my leader can whop your entire village's ass without trying? Learn to embrace your place bitches because my home does." Naruto said with the gennin getting ready to charge towards the blonde boy but his teammates stopped him before he could do anything

"Man do you know how to rile up a crowd." Kabuto said while everyone looked at Naruto as if he was trying to get a war going on in the middle of the room to which Naruto scoffed at

"Only the weak get riled up, the strong know how to control their emotions" He said with a smirk on his face that was mirrored by a few of the other teams in the room as they quickly realized what the blonde was doing in making the weaklings reveal themselves so that they can know who to target throughout the exams. This revelation also came upon the rookies behind the blonde, well a few of them who truly knew Naruto anyway.

Before anything else could be said as large puff of smoke appeared in the front of the room thus causing all the attention to be brought towards the front. When the smoke cleared there were several new people standing in the front all of them uniformed in grey pants and button down shirt with Konoha headbands. At the head of the group was a large bear of a man who wore the same only on top of that he wore a long black trench coat and had two rather prominent scars adorning his face with his headband let out to form a bandana around his head.

"Alright you little bastards my name is Morino Ibiki, I am the proctor for this exam and your worst nightmare." He said with a serious expression on his face that promised pain to anyone that dared to defy him.

This caused all the commotion in the room to cease and bring all the attention to himself

"Now you all will be given a number and an assigned seats so get your asses in gears you little shits." Ibiki said with everyone in the room rushing towards the room and forming a single file line. Naruto noticed that when he entered the line that several of the shinobi that didn't appreciate his comments about their villages glaring at him and sending mental death threats towards him, all the while making him grin deviously

'Looks like those will be the easy ones to take care of.' Naruto said to himself as the line moved quickly with people finding their seats

**"Naruto, remember that boy you met?"** Kurama said with Naruto pondering

'Four eyes? Yeah, I got a weird vibe from him too if that's what you are inferring towards.' Naruto said as he thought it weird that some random guy would walk up to them out of nowhere when no one else in the room that came from Konoha did. Also add in the fact that he had a look that gave off a devious vibe that told ominous intentions from the boy. There was also the added fact that he didn't look like anyone that he knew from the academy as the guy looked like he was around his age or was just slightly older.

**"Keep an eye on him, he had a very strange odor on him."** Kurama said with Naruto nodding as he too caught that strange odor. After a few more minutes everyone got numbers from the proctors and took to their seats. Naruto ended up sitting beside the girl named Temari from the other day, to which she blushed profusely, and Ino, who looked at the blonde with a glare due to him calling her a bitch earlier but her glare may not be directed at the blonde boy. As soon as Ibiki saw that all the seats were full of asses, he cleared his throat to gain the attention of the people.

"Alright you little bastards shut the fuck up and listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. This is your first exam and it will be a written test." He said with many of the gennin groaning at that as the proctors quickly handed out papers and pencils to all the participants in the room until everyone had one "Now this test will consist of ten questions and is passed by a point scale. Each of you will begin this test with ten points individually, so as a team you will be given thirty points. You each will have a full hour to answer your test but the tenth will be issued out after the time limit is up. You will lose a point if you are caught cheating, and if you are caught five times you'll fail along with your team. Also just to make sure that none of you little mother fuckers do cheat, you all will be monitored by my assistants. Also do not think that for one second you'll be able to get away with taking a quick glance at someone else paper, as these men are some of finest we have in this village when it comes to sensor training. Now that's all I have to tell you and if you wish to pass this test; then do so proudly as a shinobi." Ibiki said with an all knowing smirk on his face as he started the test, to which everyone turned over their papers

Upon the moment he flipped over the paper, the blonde was mildly surprised to find that the questions asked were very advanced for a gennin after he skimmed down the whole thing.

'Holy shit, this is crazy. These aren't question I can normally answer.' Naruto said to himself inwardly

**"Kit, I can help you with this exam."** Kurama said with Naruto eyes widening slightly

'Really? You can answer these questions?' He asked with the fox nodding his head

**"Yes, the whole point of this test is not to answer the question but merely to gather the information without getting caught. They want to test your skills at gathering info within a situation that you'll be pressed for time along with doing it while under heavy surveillance."** Kurama said with Naruto mentally smacking himself in the head

'Damn it, that's why he said that you would be taxed two points per time you got caught while being allowed four more chances to keep cheating.' He said as he looked around the room and saw that several of the gennin within the room were writing down the answers in rapid succession; no doubt cheating until he saw one of the proctors kick a gennin in front of him out of the kids seat, telling him that he and his team failed 'Holy shit, it just got real in this place.' Naruto thought to himself before he told Kurama to help him with the questions.

One hour soon passed with the blonde finishing all the answers on his test thanks to the help of Kurama along with the entire rookie nine and team Gai finishing their own. It was soon learned that the reason why the tenth question was withheld from the gennin was because it held an ultimatum that if you wished to not take the question then you would automatically fail and be allowed to take the exam the next year but if you wished to take the tenth question and fail it then not only would you fail the exam but you would forever be barred from taking the chunin exams again. It was here that allot of teams chose to fail, allot of them being the teams that exposed their weakness after Naruto's rant. Once all the stragglers were gone, the time then came for the second exam where they met a woman named Anko Mitarashi who would made the mistake of showing up early but then threatened to cut all the participating team numbers in half by the end of the second exam. When the room was cleared and all that was left was Ibiki to grade the papers, he looked at Naruto's and noticed that he wrote a note on the tenth answer slot

_'Dear Ibiki_

_Before your arrival in the exams a strange gennin that went by the name of Kabuto Yakushi randomly approached us and acted friendly when none of the other gennin from Konoha made one step towards us. He also looked like there was something he wanted to show us but couldn't because you showed up. Please look into this guy, because I doubt he's a shinobi belonging to us given the situation that was reported about the Suna's team's strange behavior the other day._

_Naruto Uzumaki'_

Upon reading this, the heavily scared man began to ponder on the person in question as he searched through the papers he had and found Kabuto's name among them. He looked over the boys paper and saw that there was very little to indicate suspicions, seeing as how most of the questions were answered by a logical standpoint but decided to go ahead and look into it just in case as he wouldn't be a proper shinobi if he didn't.

(Forest of Death)

We currently find team seven running through the place that was determined as the place for their second exam known as the forest of death. The proctor of this exam stated that they would be given five days to get through this exam while acquiring two scrolls called the earth and heaven scrolls with the team receiving a heaven scroll. The whole plan of this exam was for each of them to acquire the targeted scroll from anyone, regardless who it may or may not come from thus instilling Anko's promise of breaking the number of passing teams in half.

Once the team received their scroll, Sasuke insisted on holding the scroll but was denied that right when Naruto simply tucked the scroll inside his pants, thus making his teammates end any chance at taking it. They waited thirty minutes after getting the scroll until the gates quickly opened and allowed everyone to enter the forest. Not even five minutes after entering the forest did they hear the sound of screaming, thus telling him that this was very real.

They ran for several minutes until they stopped suddenly when Naruto said he had to take a piss, much to the chagrin of Sakura as she really hated the blonde's infamous vulgar vocabulary

"Naruto, do you really have to do that now? We are in the middle of an exam and we could be attacked at any minute." She exclaimed while the blonde waved her off

"Ah keep your pussy tight, I'll be back in a minute; make sure its nice and wet for me when I get back." He said as he walked into the bushes that was behind the team seven, noticing Sakura blushing from that line like always. Oh yeah, she truly hated the blondes infamous vulgar vocabulary but that didn't mean that she didn't like it when he said things like that to her for some odd reason.

"Why does he continuously say those things around a lady? I know that he didn't have parents growing up but that still doesn't give him a right to talk like some thug on the street." Sakura said 'Plus he keeps saying that he wants to have sex me but he has yet to make a move.' She mentally stated before her eyes widen 'Where did that come from?' she asked herself with Sasuke shrugging his shoulders

"What do you expect him to do when he's obviously showing no signs to change the way he talks." Sasuke said as they heard the sounds of a brief struggle coming from behind the bushes, which made the two gennin tense up and prepare to go help the blonde, only for him to come out moments later while adjusting his fly.

"Alright, let's go." He said as if nothing happened

"Wait Naruto, what happened back there?" Sakura asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"For some reason you cross my mind as I was done draining my hose, so I decided to jack-off for a bit." Naruto said with Sakura once again blushing hard while Sasuke merely shook his head at his teammate "Anyways let's get the fuck out of here before we lose our heads." Naruto said as they took off from the location, though unbeknownst to the blonde's teammates three prone bodies rested behind the bushes, each one had several stab wounds going along their bodies courtesy of what Naruto did during the last moments of their life with their blood staining the ground.

(Meanwhile – Hokage tower)

The old man known as Hiruzen Sarutobi currently sat within his office along with first examination proctor Ibiki Morino sitting before him with a stoic/angry expression on his face while Hiruzen's face was neutral though if one were to look him in the eye then they would see that he too was filled with rage.

Why you may ask? Well upon acting on Naruto's message about exam participant Kabuto Yakushi's strange behavior during the beginning stages of the exam, they managed to pull up his records and after giving them a quick look saw nothing out of the ordinary and that he was just a normal kid taking the exams. However it was the moment that that thought came to them that they quickly remembered one of the main lessons to being a shinobi is to remember that anything that looked normal was always a trap waiting to pounce on you. So they quickly did a double take through the notes, this time reading each line thoroughly and ending upon the conclusion that there were several red flags drawn.

Then after a couple hours of complex research that they were able to draw on the only logical conclusion they could think of; Kabuto Yakushi is a spy.

With this little tibit of information now in their grasp, it made both veterans of the field swell up with anger as there was nothing they hated more than a lousy no good spy coming here to take away secrets that rightfully belonged to them and distribute them to any village that they worked for so that they could be destroyed in a future war. It was also upon the discovery of Kabuto being a spy that it made them look through the records of nearly all of their shinobi that they had in their ranks and soon saw that they had several shinobi in their own ranks posing as Konoha shinobi but are in all actuality spies, thus making the elder Hokage now planing a course of action to take against this threat on national security in their village

"What should we do now, Hokage-sama?" Ibiki asked his commander and chief, who simply pondered on this for a moment before he looked through a sheet of papers and brought up a report sent in from Naruto about the suspicious actions of the Suna team the previous day on how they were walking around the village in search of a hotel. The old man instantly agreed with the blonde that that type of thing was odd, given that Suna was one of their allies, their guest within the village and they were the children of the leader for Suna, The Kazekage. So of course they would have had a shinobi guide with them to show them to their destination as well as take them to all the local restaurants to eat or to the local stores to shop. For them to not have a shinobi guide was odd, which further added to the report given from the blonde haired shinobi. It was now that he began to think about several other scenarios at play here, such as Suna and Oto being the only villages to send one respective team from their villages when places like Taki, Ame and Kusa would send multitudes of teams. He originally thought that due to financial reasons, they probably couldn't afford to send more than one due to Sunagakure's economy being in a financial slump and Oto being a new village. But then places like Ame quickly reminded him that that wasn't a good enough reason, as Ame was always in bad economic times along with being in the middle of a civil war and yet they were able to send just about ten to fifteen times every year they participated in the exams. This also made him take a closer look at Otogakure, a new village that quickly rose to the surface about five or six years ago. Since the inception of the chunin exams first began while new villages were being built, they always sent a multitude of gennin teams to the exams, knowing that participating would give them a chance to allow their shinobi to show off their skills in hopes of getting missions sent their way to help fund their economy faster. Yet here was this new village just now sending a team to the exam to participate when they should have done so the moment their village was funded.

All of this information didn't add up as nothing peculiar in his mind but he did know one thing: those two villages knew something and he wanted to know it as well.

"Alert the ANBU black ops, tell them I want three squads with one heading over to Oto, a second going towards Suna, and a third to infiltrate the exams. I want the team heading to Oto to interrogate as many shinobi as they can and figure out why they suddenly have an interest in participating in this year's exams. Tell them that they also have permission to kill their captives and pose as them while also destroying anything they think could lead to helping them in their upcoming invasion. I want the team going to Suna to spy on the Kazekage along with gathering information as well; tell them that the same rules apply to them as well. Lastly I want the team heading to the forest of death to watch over the spies participating there and then pluck them out as soon as the second exam is over. They are hiding something and I want to know just what it is." He said with scared man nodding but before they could act, the doors were opened and a shinobi walked in with a grim expression on his face

"Hokage-sama, we got a problem."

(Back to the action)

Naruto could currently be found rushing through the forest on his own with two fox summons by his side. He had decided to split up from his team several minutes earlier once he saw how slow they were going with Sakura's lack of shinobi training showing as clear as day again. He had instructed the Uchiha clan heir to take the pink haired girl towards the center of the forest while he went out to get them the other scroll that they needed. Even though he didn't care for either one of them, he made sure they would get to where they needed to go safely, as he had four clones trailing them along with four fox summons so there could be a little extra kick in protection

After several minutes of going through the trees, he currently found himself standing atop of a tree branch, making as little noise as possible as he eyed his would be targets below him.

'So Kurama, how do you think we should take care of this?' He said as he clinched his hands with his bone claws soon jutting out, making him feel more like himself since he didn't feel that Sakura and Sasuke deserved to see his real self or his real powers.

**"Keep it swift and quiet, don't use any of my chakra as it would just alert unwanted guest. You should probably collect more than one scroll though, as the more you get then the better off you are in the last section."** Kurama said with Naruto nodding his head as he eyed his would be prey while channeling wind chakra into his bone claws.

He waited several brief moments until he saw an opening which caused him to launch off the tree branch and stab his opponent through his chest, killing him instantly. Once he saw the body slump, he quickly called back his claws and looked at the guys pockets after his body slumped down to see if he had the scroll but scowled when he saw that it wasn't there

'Fuck, the scroll must be with the strongest member.' Naruto thought as he suddenly rolled to the side while a kunai flew by where he once stood and looked up to see two Taki shinobi standing before him with a beyond pissed off expression

"Hey your that son of a bitch that mocked our villages earlier today, aren't you? How dare you kill our teammate." Said the voice of the attacker

"You're going to pay dearly for that along with daring to mock our village." He said with his teammate nodding as they both pulled out weapons with one being a set of tanto blades for both hands and the other pulling a small sword. Naruto scoffed at this as his bone claws appeared through his knuckles once more, thus surprising the Taki shinobi since they never saw something like this before and were now slowly wishing they had choose to sneak attack the blonde. Naruto then cracked his neck back forth before taking a stance, thus causing the Taki shinobi to snap out of their bewilderment

"Don't piss your pants yet fuckers, the ass kicking is about to begin." He said as he charged forward with the Taki shinobi doing the same thing with the one holding the dual tanto coming first as he sent a quick slash towards the blondes head only for him to ducked under it and brought up his left arm to block a downward slash from the other shinobi before quickly hitting him with a slash from his right claws, scratching the Taki shinobi across his stomach which made him grunt in pain. Naruto then heard the sound of the other shinobi rushing towards him from behind, thus making him send a backwards left trust kick that connected the enemy shinobi's chest which caused him to cough loudly right before being hit with a jumping roundhouse kick in the same spot that sent the enemy to the ground.

Naruto then looked up to find the other Taki shinobi doing several seals before calling out "Water Release: Rapid Fire Jutsu." He called out as he sent several water balls towards the blonde, who easily dodged each shot before he charged towards the other shinobi and neared him quickly before as he made a grab for his sword only to be surprised when the blonde hit him with a wicked right claw strike that hit the kid hard across his chest with blood flying from the wound before he was hit with a hard elbow into his gut, causing him to double over right before being hit with another elbow strike to his right cranium. The hit made the other shinobi drowsy long enough to get stabbed through his pectoral muscles, thus making him stare at the blonde that had both set of bone claws inside the taki shinobi's chest.

"Told you that your village was full of weaklings." He said before he suddenly stretched his arms out to _pull_ off both his arms and a large chunk of his chest, thus making the gennin fall to the ground with the blood leaking profusely. Naruto then stood over the gennin as he sent a stab towards the kid's neck to kill him instantly as well as sparing him from a slow and painful death. He then looked up to find the now dead gennin's teammate seething in anger as he charged towards the blonde, his attacks furious and sloppy

"YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted as he took several wild strikes towards the blonde until Naruto eventually grew bored of this and merely waited until his time came to make his move. It didn't take long as when the opening came, he struck the teen with several quick wind induced stabs from his claws before he sent a hard slash through the teen's abdomen, slicing him open. Naruto then grabbed the boy by his neck and made a quick Rasengan in his hand while looking the Taki shinobi in the eye.

"Go join your friends in hell, bitch." He said as he shoved the Rasengan straight into the boys injured section. The teen died a few minutes after contact with the chakra technique tearing through his organs and making him bleed out on the ground. Naruto soon sighed at that sight as he wiped off the blood from his claws "I wish it didn't have to come down to me killing them." He said with Kurama soon responding

"**Its the profession that you chose kit, its something that cannot be avoided. They would have gladly killed you if they had the chance, regardless of the similarities that you have in age." **Kurama said with Naruto nodding his head as he continued to clean off his bone claws. Like always, Kurama played his role as mentor to perfection and this moment was no different. The blonde knew that he would be placed in situations that required him to take lives be it those above his age or those on it. Seeing that his bones were clean of blood he then recalled them back as he searched through the pockets of the now dead Taki team and smirked when he found the scroll that belonged to the team, which was the earth scroll.

"Time to get another one." He said to himself as he charged towards another section to get more scrolls.

(Hokage tower)

Team Kurenai could currently be found within the Hokage tower after completing the second exam in what they would learn to be a record setting time of forty five minutes along with being the very first team to get in. They were shocked to learn that they were first, since they were fairly certain that they were in the forest longer than that. They didn't get a chance to enjoy being alone though as fifteen minutes later they would be encountered by the lone Suna team in the exams. The encounter was very brief, though it was during that brief encounter that team Kurenai quickly realized why team Suna got into the exams as the red haired one held an aura that was downright frightening. He had the look of a mad man with loads of malice and evil leaking off his person while the other two merely put on a strong front though all three could tell that they were in fear of the boy as well

"Holy shit, I never want to cross paths with that guy." Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement

"Hinata, did you manage to see that guy's chakra pattern?" Shino said with Hinata nodding her head

"Yes, it was wild and chaotic." She said

"Allot like Naruto's, right?" Shino said with Hinata nodding

"Yes but Kurama's chakra isn't as wild as the red haired guys were." Hinata said

"Then he must be a jinchuriki like Naruto." Shino said with Hinata nodding her head, thankful that Kiba didn't over hear their conversation since he was playing with his puppy "We will have to keep a good amount of distance away from him or else we may get hurt."

(Timeskip: Three days later)

Team seven and team ten could currently be found within the room that all the teams had to enter upon passing the second exam. During the last three days, many things occurred for the members of team seven as upon the team separating; Sasuke and Sakura had been attacked by a lone Kusa ninja that they had recognized earlier that day as the one that picked up Anko's dropped kunai. Sakura stated that while Sasuke fought valiantly, he was defeated by the Kusa shinobi that went on to reveal herself as shinobi known as Orochimaru while also biting Sasuke's neck to give him a strange mark. Sakura didn't know why the man did it but all she knew was that he would go on to burn their scroll and leave with Sasuke still screaming in pain.

The pink haired girl would eventually go on to protect Sasuke under a hallow tree where she would rest the entire night until she was eventually attacked by the Oto shinobi. While the pink haired girl tried, she had no chance against them until the blonde shinobi would show up and make quick work of the sound team before capturing all three Oto and bringing them along for the ride which caused team ten to reveal themselves with Ino being completely shocked at how strong Naruto was while Shikamaru and Chouji merely gave him a high five along with congratulating him on an easy victory.

It was also at that time that Sasuke awoke from his slumber with some type of strange new power and challenged the blonde to a fight, though that didn't happen as the three amigo's banded together to knock him out and waited several minutes for him to get up. After a brief explanation of what happened while he was asleep, the entire group then ran towards the tower again with Naruto and Shikamaru trading scrolls when they learned that they had two earth scrolls while Naruto had two heaven and two more earth scrolls, the latter of which was burned. When the two groups entered the room both teams tossed the scroll onto the ground and from that came the appearances of two chunin, one of which they recognized as Iruka from their classes while the other one was someone that neither one recognized though due to the fang tattoo's she had on her face, they knew that she was of the Inuzuka clan.

"Hello everyone, congratulations on passing the second exam; I'm Hana Inuzuka by the way" She said, understanding the looks that she got from the gennin though she figured that with her little brother being from their graduating class that they would see a resemblance of sorts.

"Yes, congratulations indeed guys; it's good to see that all of my former students are doing very well in these exams." Iruka said with the others looking surprised at that

"Hinata's team already got here?" Sakura asked with Iruka nodding

"Yes, they got here first out of any team while also breaking the record of fastest completion time of any team." He said with the others looking envious though Naruto noticed a hint of pride in Hana's eyes, which caused him to get an idea to have a little fun since he could tell by her scent that she was related to Kiba

"Don't get proud of dog shit, Hinata-chan and Shino did all the work while all Kiba did was leave a heavy smell behind him." Naruto said with Hana scowling at that

"What did you say punk-ass?" Hana said with Naruto smirking

"What I'm saying is that your little brother is just a flea bitten bag of dog shit that only passed because of his teammates being better than him, bitch." He said with Hana scowling again

"Looks like someone has a bit of a massive ego, would you like some help taking it down a few notches?" She asked with Naruto scoffing

"Even if you could take my ego down, which you can't, I'll still be stronger than your piece of shit brother." He said with Hana glaring at him fiercely.

"Hows about we make a bet?" She asked with Naruto inwardly smirking

"What is the wager?"

"That Kiba will perform better than you in these exams."

"What are the terms?" Naruto asked with Hana pondering for a moment before she got an idea

"Kiba wins and you have to admit that every Inuzuka clan member are your superiors along with having to wear Kiba's jacket for a month and cleaning all of our dog's kennels." Hana said with Naruto nodding

"And when I win?" He asked with Hana responding in less than a second

"I'll have sex with you." She said with everyone looking shocked at that while Naruto merely looked the girl up and down before shaking his head

"No, one time is not going to be enough for me; not with all that to explore and so many ideas coming to mind on what to do." He said with the woman raising an eyebrow at that though she couldn't help but feel complimented at the blondes comments, regardless of how much of an asshole he appeared to be towards her family.

A very cute asshole at that

"Then name your terms?" She said with Naruto pondering for a moment before he snapped his fingers

"Hows about 20 times with a freebie after I kick your brothers ass?" Naruto asked with Hana's eyes widening at that; he wanted to have her that many times with one extra for free? That was so crazy. It then got her thinking about it for a brief moment, She knew that you never go blindly into an agreement without having assurance as to what was going to happen but she then looked the boy up and down and inwardly smirked.

Why the hell not? She could have sex with him win or lose and if he did win then it would be guaranteed afterwards, though if she won then it could be much more entertaining

"Fine but don't complain to me when you lose and you get stuck wearing his jacket for the next month along with cleaning up all the dog shit." Hana said with Naruto smirking at her

"Only if you promise not to complain after you get filled in." Naruto said with everyone looking shocked at what he just said with all the girls blushing profusely while all the guys looked at each other with the expression saying 'holy shit' (AN: Yes that was a sex pun people, pay attention), the males of team ten truly amazed that their best friend had such balls

"Anyway, do you think you can take them to the Hokage? They attacked my team for the sole purpose of killing Sasuke on orders by Orochimaru and I want to know why they were given such an order." He said with the two chunin tensing before they picked the three unconscious shinobi. Seeing that no one else had something to say, the blonde then left the room along with everyone else, while Iruka and Hana rushed towards the Hokage's office to report the team that just passed.

(Three days later)

The five days on the second exam had ended with all the remaining teams in the forest now being shit out of luck. As of this moment only eight teams remained from the original group that passed the first exam. Among the group was the Konoha twelve, team Suna, team Oto, team Kabuto, and a lone Kusa team all standing before an arrogant smiling Anko, glad that her promise of cutting the amount of participating gennin teams in half came to fruition but was mad that she couldn't reduce the number of particpants to single digits but she choose to let it go since it wasn't under her power

She looked around the room and noticed each team before her eyes individually located the team belonging to Kabuto, daring to pose as Konoha shinobi when in reality they are just spies. Hiruzen told the proctor along with every other shinobi that were playing guard in the exams not to act until he knew that it was clear enough for them to grab them and have them sent to Ibiki. She of course protested that, preferring to have them pulled from the exams and executed for their actions but the old man told her that there was a reason why they were there and he wanted to know what it was. After hearing about what the blonde kid, Naruto, reported the other day about the Suna team walking around the village without an escort, she knew that anything suspicious needed to be examined.

Hiruzen also wanted to make sure that the spies would be taken out of their comfort zone as he decided to give the students an extra day of rest after the five days were up so that he could potentially throw them off and disrupt their strategy that may have coming towards the next exam. The student were at first surprised by that but they didn't complain since it was an extra day to rest their tired bones and regain their strength, especially the team that came in on the last day and were bone dead tired. This decision also confused Kabuto's team but they choose to let it slide since it allowed them to regain their full strength for the next exam

As such with a heavy heart, she addressed the teams below

"Congratulations maggots on passing the second exam; I bet you guys won't take your shinobi lives as child's-play anymore right?" She asked with all the gennin present nodding their heads though the Suna and the Oto team didn't react, already knowing what it was like to survive in the outside world with nobody there to help you but the team you were assigned to go with. Anko also remembered the conversation she had with Hiruzen concerning the Oto team that was captured in the middle of the exams that basically told them all they needed to know concerning their suspicions.

It appeared that Oto and Suna formed an alliance of sorts and were planing to invade the village during the third portion of the exam, preferably during the Kazekage's son Gaara's match. Upon learning this little bit of information, the Hokage had a look on his face that reminded some of the shinobi present of what happened when the Hokage gets pissed off. It was also there that Anko understood why he didn't want the other ones taken under their custody, as now he had a reason to give out the order as it was no longer about suspicion but through knowledge, the only thing they needed to do now was find out just what they were planning on doing during this invasion.

After giving the groups a couple more praises for their success she then turned the focus to the Hokage, who stepped up to explain to all of them the purpose of the exams. Needless to say, they all were surprised at why the exams were created, which was to prevent war. After telling them several more things, the old man then looked towards the next proctor who wore the typical Konoha shinobi outfit that wore his headband as a bandana that was tied on backwards with a senbon in his mouth

"I will now turn you all to your next proctor; Genma Shiratori." He said with the man nodding as he stepped up

"First I would like to congratulate you all on making it this far in the exam but I must now inform all of you that we must have you all undergo a preliminary round." Genma said with the gennin looking very surprised at that

"But why?" Sakura asked

"Because due to the importance of several individuals that will be in attendance for the third exam, it is placed under a time constraint. This in turn means that there is a select number of gennin that can participate due to the fact that they are known to hire select shinobi for missions dealing with escorting or security. As for why this is the case this year perhaps because the first two exams may have been too easy this time around due to your numbers being high." He said with the gennin looking very shocked by that, as how they could find the previous exams easy is shocking "However, regardless of any arguments that may be in your minds, just know that you all made it to this point in your career but from this moment on; it's all going to be a solo effort." He said as he looked around the room "The purpose of these exams is to show off all of your individual talents due to some of you being here only because of your teammates. Now normally this would be the part that we would allow anyone that wishes to drop out to do so now, but because you guys were given an extra day of rest; we will not be allowing it." He said with Kabuto's eyes widening for a quick second, something that all the jounin shinobi noticed very quickly along with the Hokage.

'So he was trying to drop out of the exams again; good thing I predicted that.' He thought as he looked towards the only sound jounin standing closer with narrowed eyes 'And I think you were also hoping he would….Orochimaru.' Hiruzen thought before he looked back towards the gennin

Kabuto was quite surprised by this and now knew why they were given an extra day; they must have discovered his true identity in the village

'It looks like my job as a spy is now over, but it won't matter once Orochimaru-sama destroys Konohagakure.' He thought as he continued to pay attention

"Now then we will begin our preliminary round with the following competitors." He said as a screen slid open on the right side of the wall by the statue, the names shuffling through for several seconds before they rested on two names, the owners of which reacted positively to their fight.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka**

"Yes, talk about luck of the draw; I got the weakest one here." Kiba shouted happily with his puppy barking while Naruto simply smirked to himself

'This is too fucking funny.' Naruto said to himself mentally as the proctor dismissed all those that were not the names described on the board.

"Hey dobe, how's about we make a bet?" Kiba said with a vicious smirk on his face while Naruto raised an eyebrow at that

'This should be interesting.' he thought before he responded "Name your terms dog shit." Naruto said with Kiba growling before he calmed himself down and spoke up

"I win and Hinata becomes my girlfriend along with you never going near her again until our wedding in which you have to marry us." He said as he looked towards the white eyed girl, who looked at him with a fierce glare while his sensei leveled him with the same intense stare but the dog boy was to excited to let that bother him. This was his chance to get his dream girl and he would allow nothing to get in the way of that, not even the two ladies that were apart of his team. Naruto on the other hand looked to slightly livid at that but soon remembered that the dog boy always had a serious crush on _his _white eyed angel, so he simply looked at it as an opportunity he had to take

"Interesting, what do I get if I win?" The blonde said with the dog boy chuckling

"Like you could beat me dobe, but I'll humor." He said as he pondered for a moment before an idea came in mind "You get to go on a date with my sister." He said with Naruto scoffing at that

"I already got a shot at fucking her after I kick your ass but I guess a date wouldn't be all that bad either." He said with everyone looking at the blonde boy with wide eyes with most of the females minus Tenten and Hinata looking at the blonde with dark glares. Naruto ignored that and pondered for a moment before he snapped his fingers "I'll tell you what, I win and your sister becomes one of my future wives." He said with Kiba looking shocked

"What? But you already have Hinata, why would you want my sister?" He asked with a strange feeling going up his spine as he felt the rage of his sister suddenly hit him.

The blonde simply shrugged his shoulders "I have a duty to rebuild my clan under the CRA laws in this village. Due to me being the only one of the village bearing Uzumaki blood I would have to marry multiple brides either way to insure the likable chance that there will be children with my bloodline in this village along with me being required to have at least two sons. Taking your sister in as one of my brides will help me in getting my obligation done sooner and easier since I won't have to work for it." He said with Kiba suddenly shuddering at the thought of what his mother and sister would do to him if they were to learn that he tried to bet off his own sister but he was certain that he would win anyway so it would be worth it.

"Deal but get ready to be disappointed when you lose Hinata to me." He said with Naruto chuckling before he took a quick stance.

"I will never lose Hinata to you, she is a treasure that has my heart and is something that I can never allow to leave my side." He said with Hinata smiling at that

Seeing both competitors were ready the proctor raised his arms and called out "Hajime" thus signaling the start of the match

Upon the declaration of the match beginning, Kiba quickly acted by getting on all fours with chakra radiating off him calling out "Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu." He yelled as charged towards Naruto at high speeds "This is going to over in one hit." Kiba declared as he neared Naruto and sent a straight elbow strike to the blonde, who simply side stepped the technique to let Kiba fall on the ground and roll on the dirt slightly before coming to a stop.

"Do you seriously think that you are going to beat me with such a chicken shit jutsu? I'm stronger then that dog shit." Naruto said with his back turned to Kiba, who growled loudly before he got back up and rushed towards the blonde. He sent a claw swipe towards the blondes head, who dodged it by jumping forward and placing his hands on the ground and sending a reverse dropkick into Kiba's chest, sending him crashing back onto the ground. The dog boy intended to get back up and try for a third time only to dodge a wicked roundhouse kick directed at his head but not before being hit with a russian leg sweep that caused him to fall on his back. Snarling at that, the dog boy soon rolled himself back to his feet before charging at the blonde who stood still for a moment as Kiba came at him with a claw strike waiting on to be surprised when Naruto suddenly caught him. The blonde then used all of the forward momentum Kiba built up to cause him to spin before he slammed Kiba back onto the ground

At the sight of this, the best friends of the blonde boy all smirked at seeing that move used by the blonde; something they all knew was a move that he only used with a particular style that you would only see when he fought in that place

"Looks like he's going to be fighting old school today." Hinata said with the others nodding though simultaneously catching the attention of the others

"Old school?" Sakura asked with confusion on her face

"Not many of you know this but years ago Naruto developed a fighting style that he would only use on opponents that he intended on either hurting or taking out quickly. It's a style developed from the techniques of legendary street fighters that he learned about and studied hard to master their craft." Shikamaru explained remembering seeing the blonde win a fight using that move and caused the opponent to enter the hospital with a spinal cord fracture

"Its a style that depends on neither offense, defense, speed, or strength, just pure skill." Chouji said as he watched Naruto starting to warm up to prepare to use his next attack

"When the techniques are used, they can damage any and all parts of the body and in some cases paralyze his opponent for the rest of his life." Shino said as Naruto awaited for Kiba to get up

"There is no precise pattern or set measure on body type, just pure blunt force and the will to keep fighting." Tenten said as Kiba got back up

"How do you all know this?" Sakura asked with Hinata speaking up last

"Because we all watched him fight over two hundred opponents in the underground fight circuit with this style and after two hundred fights; We have yet to see an opponent loose without getting a KO or a UTC (Unable to continue)." She said as Naruto charged at Kiba and delivered a running knee that connected with the dog boys chest, thus sending him flying backwards and hitting the ground hard while Naruto stood with his arms crossed

"What the fuck is this? I thought you were supposed to be stronger then me dog shit?" The blonde asked with the dog boy snarling before he called out his puppy, who followed his masters command. Kiba then pulled out a pill of sorts and fed one to his puppy, whose fur quickly turned a blood red type color and hopped on his back. He then went through several seals and called out "Beast Mimicry: Man-Beast Clone." As soon as he said the technique, a cloud of smoke built up around the dog before it became a replica of his master in every way shape or form.

"Lets see you take this on for size." The dog boy said as he grinned with glee as he and his dog companion hopped into action while executing the fang over fang technique towards Naruto, who merely continued on remaining where he was before he jumped over their technique and grabbed dog boy's out of their attack, thus shocking Kiba and the two other Inuzuka clan members watching the scene, as Naruto slammed both down onto the ground

"That shit ain't going to work for you, I know how to counter it." He said with the boy snarling again before he got back up and with Akamaru. He then looked towards his clone and nodded as he went through several seals once more.

"Fine then, I've been waiting to use this technique anyway and to use it on you of all people will make it even sweeter." He said as he went through several seals again and called out "Beast-Mimicry: Man-Beast Transformation Fusion: Twin Headed Wolf." Upon calling out the techniques name, both dog boys were engulfed and soon in its place stood a Giant two head wolf that he long white fur, sharp claws and ruby red eyes in each head. Naruto saw this and with a smirk on his face brought his arms up to usher the boy to come at him

Taking the hint, Kiba charged towards the blonde boy and executed his strongest technique "Double Wolf Fang." He shouted as he flew towards Naruto, who simply smirked as he then began to dodge the attack left and right, thus making Kiba get more and more frustrated as he continued to try and catch the blonde haired teen.

"You piece of shit, stand still so I can hit you." Kiba shouted as he continue to charge towards Naruto, as he continued to dodge the attack until he suddenly stopped with Kiba drilling right through him, causing the blonde's body to sail through the air before hitting the wall behind him, thus causing Kiba to stop his spin and roar loudly in celebration before he heard Naruto's voice behind him

"Hey Dog shit, what the fuck was that?" The blonde said as he stood on top of the statue with his arms crossed as Kiba looked towards him with a snarl on his face.

"How did you-" He was saying until Naruto pointed behind him

"Shadow clone." He said with Kiba looking behind his shoulder to find the body burst in a puff of smoke, thus pissing him off

"Fine then, its time to end this." He yelled as he launched himself towards the blonde in another Wolf fang technique but this time Naruto held out his right arm and began to charge chakra towards his hand before jumping at the large tornado heading towards him; a blue orb appearing in his hands.

This scene caused all the people in the stands to look on in shocked, as most of the shinobi in the room quickly recognized just what that technique was and remembered just who it came from. In the section where the clan heads watched the fights unfold, two sets of eyes turned towards each other, both knowing that this boy was indeed the child of that man they knew from their childhood.

"Smile bitch; Rasengan." Naruto shouted as he sent the technique towards the tornado, causing Kiba's body to violently exit his technique and was launched back onto the floor below him, knocking him out in the process as he and Akamaru split apart on the ground in a disheveled heap while Naruto stood victorious over him "Whose the weak one now dog shit?" Naruto asked

"The winner of the first match: Naruto Uzumaki." Genma said as Naruto walked back towards the stands with his hands in his pockets as he prepared to watch what should be some good quality fighting

AN: "Done and done. Well there you go folks, new chapter is done and hopefully it is enough to keep you guys stable for a while until the time comes for the next update, which hopefully won't be long from now. The author wasn't going to include that fight but he felt that since you guys have been patiently waiting for the next chapter that it would be the least that he could do. Also if any of you try to act all pissed off that he took this long, what he wants you to do is roll it into a ball, turn the sumbitch sideways, and stick it straight up your candy ass. Some authors on this site has had a storyline that has yet to be updated in seven years, hell one guy just did it after being missing since 08, so don't be pissed off with him because he didn't do it in a month because you assholes are too fucking self centered with short attention spans. He would like to thank all those that has stuck to this project since its starting point and he can assure you that this storyline will be finished because he simply wants to finish this before the day comes where everything changes. You will know what he means by that in the upcoming months"

"Any way, rate, review the chapter with nothing less than ten words, and we'll see you all back here."

Until Next Time

Peace


	9. Project Black Edge: X7

"Good evening passengers, this is your captain speaking to let you know that a new chapter has been posted for your reading pleasure that will basically go straight into the finals simply because there was not much planned for this preliminary round by either Chrisdz or the author, plus the author did the prelims too many times as it is so he doesn't want to do it again unless a strong enough idea or the theme can allow the prelims to be used. This chapter was originally much much more different with a new way for the author to do something different with the exams but as he tried to execute the idea, it just screamed failure. So he went back to the basics and developed a way to both get what he wanted and tried to make it enjoyable. The author is determined to get this story finished so just hold on a little bit longer."

Chapter 9 – The Challenge

After seeing the blonde score such a decisive victory over the dog boy, most of the other gennin were starting to see that he wasn't all talk but to those that truly paid attention could say that there was more that needed to be seen but they can say that he would be a challenge. The Konoha residents though were all surprised however on just how he won his match again Kiba, well those that didn't know Naruto on a personal level that was. Those people in particular held their tongue until Naruto appeared back on the barracks after he walked from the ground level and stood between his friends after giving them all high fives.

"Naruto, what was that move you used?" Sakura asked

"The Rasengan." Naruto said with his teammates looking confused though the jounnin all looked shocked by the blonde knowing such a powerful move

"Well what is it?" Sakura asked with Naruto lighting up a cigar

"Its a short range technique developed by the Yondaime Hokage years ago that to this day has only been taught and mastered by four people; The Yondaime himself, The Toad Sannin Jiraiya, Kakashi because he was the Yondaime's student, and yours truly." Naruto said as he exhaled the smoke with Sakura shaking her head, knowing that her argument would not be heard.

"Kakashi, you taught him that technique?" Kurenai asked with Kakashi shrugging his shoulders

"I didn't teach it to him." He said with the jounin looking shocked at that

"He learned an A-rank technique on his own?" Asuma asked with Shikamaru answering this time

"No, we helped him while he was learning it." He said with all the attention turning towards him, which made him sigh before he spoke "We all help each other with the techniques we learn and his was just a simple process for us." Shikamaru said with Kurenai looking at him sternly before she turned her attention to Naruto

"Naruto-san, where did you find that technique?" She asked

"I found it on the night that I killed Mizuki Rokusho and mastered it on the night I made the former CEO of Nami Shipping, Gato, shit himself before he was killed." He said thus causing most of the eyes near him to widen upon that revelation. But before anymore question could be asked, the monitor went through names again before they stopped on two new ones

Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino

Upon seeing the names on the screen, the ones that knew the girls since the academy days all paused for a moment; everyone being shocked at the luck of the draw. Eventually the two girls sighed and walked down the stairs but as Ino passed Naruto, she looked him in the eye and saw him nod his head, thus telling her that it was time for her to face the music. The two konoha kunoichi walked down to the floor and stood face to face with each other.

Both girls knowing the history between each other and what each one once meant for each other, already feeling that this was going to hurt them both inwardly. Sakura however had no idea what was going through the mind of Ino, as she was contemplating everything that had happened to her over the last two to three months.

It was three months ago to this day that she decided that after getting fed up with her teammates ditching her, that she would follow her teammates to their hideout.

While back then it was just a regular decision, she would now credit it as one of the greatest things that she could have ever done for her life

(Flashback)

The group of friends could currently be seen training in their personal training field with each one panting hard after a day of serious training with Naruto sitting before the group with a wide smile on his face

"Holy shit that was a good little bit of training wouldn't you say?" He asked with the others nodding their heads as Naruto tossed around water bottles to the others, which they drank up fast.

"Of course, after all we do have something to prove in these finals." Shino said with Shikamaru nodding his head

"Damn right, I can't wait for this shit to be over with already so I can get back to watching clouds all day." Shikamaru said with everyone muttering lazy ass under their breathe

"Say Chouji, how was your second date with Ayame-chan?" Hinata asked when she got up and walked over to Naruto and sat in between his legs, with his arms going around her waist. Tenten saw what the girl was doing but simply decided to let it go since it was the white eyed girls turn and she knew that she didn't have to

"It went very good, she's really enjoying our time together and we seem to be going on a third very soon." Chouji said with the others all smiling at the boy, who was very happy that he could very well get into something great that would last him for the rest of his life.

"Well if you two get married, you realize how much money you can make when she takes over the ramen stand and you take over your families restaurant." Shikamaru said with Chouji blushing lightly at that

"Shi-sh-shikamaru, its to early for that." He said with everyone laughing at that until Naruto suddenly stopped with a grin on his face as he suddenly looked at Shikamaru, who quickly nodded and began to form some seals "Ladies and gentleman, it appears that we are currently being watched by a trespasser, would you guys like it if we bring her here?" Naruto asked with the others nodding with Shikamaru quickly forming his seal that made his shadow extend towards a section of the woods to their sides and soon the sound of a scream was heard before they heard a bunch of shouting following it, thus making Naruto create a clone with said clone quickly rushing over to the captured girl and gave her a quick pinch, thus telling Shikamaru to end the jutsu

This would then cause the group to meet the captured person of one Ino Yamanaka, who was shouting a bunch of nonsense on how she was going to kick his ass if he didn't let her go

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Said the voice of the original Naruto, thus making Ino look towards the blonde in mild surprise before she fell on her behind when the clone ended the technique

'That was a clone? Since when could he make solid clones?' She pondered before she glared at the blonde haired boy "Just what the hell is going on here?" She asked with the others looking confused

"What are you talking about Ino?" Chouji said with Ino still looking furious

"How's about the fact that you are out here goofing around when you should be training with sensei." Ino said with her two teammates shrugging their shoulders.

"Sensei already knows that we all like to train and relax out here with our friends. Its very relaxing." Shikamaru said with Ino suddenly pouting before glaring at her teammates

"Well why haven't you invited me to come with you?" She asked with Naruto answering immediately

"Because I don't like pathetic bitches." Naruto so abruptly which caused Ino to look at him in surprise before she was once more fueled with anger

"What did you just call me?" She said with Naruto standing up, though slowly so Hinata wouldn't fall, then lit up a cigar. After taking in a few puff of the tobacco stick he quickly tossed it to Shikamaru, who caught it and took a puff as well

"I said I don't like pathetic bitches though since you want to be singled out by the broad statement, you are a pathetic bitch." He said with Ino suddenly appearing before he to send a heavy right to the blondes face which missed and resulted in the girl being shoved into the ground as he exhaled the smoke he was holding in. Ino then got off the ground and tried to hit the blonde again, only for her efforts to miss again and again before the boy got tired and simply choose to end it. He soon grabbed both of the girls arms and then spun her around so her arms would be crossed with Naruto's hands holding them firmly "See how pathetic you are?" He said with Ino squirming slightly before to no avail

"Let go of me Naruto or else I'm going to give you such a beating."

"You are in no position to be threatening anybody right now Ino-san." Hinata said with her arms crossed as Ino tried to get her arms out of the blondes clutches "Especially while Naruto-kun is being very calm and is not even trying to hurt you." She said with Ino suddenly getting angry

"Damnit let me go." She said as she pulled forward to which Naruto sighed and released the girl from his hold, thus making her once more fall face first on the dirt. She quickly got up to her feet but before she had the chance to attack the blonde again she soon learned that she was stuck in place and couldn't move, thus making her turn her head to see that Shikamaru had once more trapped her in his jutsu. She was then greeted with the face of Naruto staring into her eyes

"Don't come here again unless I deem you worthy enough to come by." Naruto said sternly as he ushered towards Shikamaru, who performed some quick seals that lead to a shadow hand to crawl up the blonde girls chest and choked her out, thus making her fall to the ground unconscious.

When the girl awoke from her slumber, she noticed that she was in her room with her father telling her that she was knocked out during a training accident but she was okay. From that day going forward, Ino decided to follow behind the blonde haired shinobi each day that she saw but would lose him just as fast as she found him until the day came when the boy choose to stop the blonde haired girl from annoying him.

(Timeskip – three days later)

Naruto could currently be found doing what he normally loved to do which was eating ramen. He was currently on his third bowl and was soon nearing his fourth until he suddenly stopped and chucked a kunai at the wall, thus causing a muffled scream to be heard

"Don't fuck with me Ino, either get the fuck out here and face me or get the fuck out of my presence." Naruto said as he went back to his ramen as Ino left her false cover and sat beside the blonde boy with a pout on her face

"Why are you being such a jerk to me?" She asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"Why the fuck are you being so persistent in following me around?" He asked with Ino crossing her arms over her shoulders

"So what are you going to do today?" She asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulder

"Probably get some training in, maybe have dinner a little later after wards, take a shit, and then probably go fuck some random woman." He said with Ino looking shocked at the blondes words

"Why do you have to talk so dirty?" Ino asked with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"Why the fuck should I stop?" Naruto asked with Ino starting to lose her patience until she choose to take in a deep breathe and then speak again

"Look Naruto, I know that you and my teammates have been training together." She said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"Well yeah, they are my best friends afterall." He said, wondering why she would tell him that

"I want you to take me with you when you go to train with them again." She said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"And I should do it why?" He asked before he turned his head and saw Ino forming the seal for her clans technique, thus making Naruto cuss loudly

"Because I'm going to know everything about you and make you do it." She said as she called out "Ninja art: Mind swap jutsu." thus putting him at her mercy.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Ino soon opened her eyes to the dark sewer that was Naruto's mindscape and quite frankly she was disgusted that this was what made up his mind. However she soon remembered her lessons from her father that a persons mindscape is not under the control of the container and can be anything ranging from whatever in the world. She was however surprised with how stable his mind scape was as while a sewer wasn't what she had in mind, she saw that it was very complex and well designed. Well right now it didn't matter as she had a mission at hand to get as much info on Naruto as she could so that he would have to let her join his group

"Now where are his memories?" She asked herself as she began to walk around but soon heard the sound of a low grumbling thus making her look for the location of the sound before the scene suddenly changed to where she was now standing before a large fox with nine tails flowing behind him, thus making her look on in shock

'The Kyuubi? But how-' She thought before her thoughts were interrupted

"Holy shit Ino, you are a real fucking pain in the ass." Naruto said as he appeared behind the blonde girl with Kurama looking towards the blonde boy

**"Naruto, what the fuck are you doing letting this chick get the drop on you like that? You know better then anyone not to let your guard down around someone that isn't trustworthy."** He said with Naruto scratching his head

"I know, I know Kurama; I didn't think she would go this far though." He said with the fox growling

**"Fuck that shit, you know that you should never take your eyes off someone that you know is capable of dealing damage to your person; especially someone that can enter your fucking mind-scape with a single technique."** Kurama berated the boy who nodded his head before he turned back to Ino, who looked at the whole thing with pure surprise

"Well Ino, it looks like this shit isn't going to end anytime soon so come out with it; why the fuck are you in here?" Naruto said with Ino getting back to reality and pointing towards the fox

"Why is there a giant Kyuubi no Kitsune in your mind?" She asked with Naruto looking towards the fox briefly before he shrugged his shoulders

"I'm a jinchuriki and I contain him, been that way since the day my moms squeezed me out of her birth canal and it ain't going to change until the day I go six feet under." He said with Ino looking surprised with the fox snarling at the blonde girl

**"Look bitch, I don't like the fact that you came in here forcibly and I really don't like the fact that you have now learned a secret that the kit only tells to those that he trusts; so either tell me why you are here or get the fuck out of here before I decide to do you severe harm."** Kurama said, making Ino look scared while Naruto merely shook his head

"While I wouldn't have put it that way, he is right; why the hell are you in my head Ino?" Naruto asked with Ino calming down and spoke up

"I want to look through your memories." She said

"Hell No/**Hell No."** Naruto and Kurama said simultaneously

"Why not?" She asked with both beings looking at each other shocked before they looked at the blonde haired girl

**"Hows about the fact that you forcibly entered his mind?" **

"How's about the fact that you have been to spying on me and the others while we trained?"

**"Hows about the fact that your testing my fucking patience?" **

"Hows about the fact that I don't fucking trust you?"

**"And."**

"Most importantly."

"How's about the fact that you are fucking annoying us?/**Hows about the fact that you are fucking annoying us?"** Both Naruto and Kurama said in unison with Ino looking down

"Okay I get that but I still want to see your memories and I can do it with or without your permission." She said as she prepared to leave the room through a door that quickly appeared, that soon vanished when after the blonde boy snapped his fingers

"You think that you can just enter my mind and freely walk through it with no strings attached? Understand something real quick, I don't give freebies to knowledge pertaining to me; you have to earn it." He said with Ino sighing before she nodded

"Fine, what do I have to do to earn it?" She asked

"Why the fuck are you in my mind?"

"Because..." She was saying until a blush appeared on her face

"Because what?" Naruto said with Ino finding the words

"Because I just happen to be, you know." Ino was saying as her blush got a little deeper though Kurama choose to end the crap

**"Oh just come out with it dammit, we ain't got all goddamn day."** Kurama said

"Because I want to know who you are." Ino said with a large blush on her face while Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Really? That's pretty odd coming from a girl that goes nuclear whenever Sasuke is around." he said with Ino once more blushing hard

"I was only doing that to piss off Sakura, I never really had a crush on him to begin with; that was all just a rumor that lead to me losing my best friend and getting my heart broken. How would you feel if one of your best friends that you helped out throughout school in order to make their lives easier would suddenly end things over a rumor." She said with Naruto stroking his chin, not really trying to argue with that logic.

"Yo Kurama." He said as he looked towards the fox and held up his fist to which Kurama nodded and did the same, both fist bumping against each other. Both beings stood tall for a few moments, with Ino looking on curiously as both of them did nothing for what felt like a hour until they both removed their fist and nodded towards one another and then looked towards the blonde haired girl

**"Okay chick, here's what going to happen; Even though you came in here uninvited and learned a very serious secret, Naruto and I have decided to let you a small access into his memories as a means of rewarding you for being bold enough to make your presense known; But you will only have small access that he will personally supervise while escorting you."** He said with Ino looking a bit happy about being able to do this **"However, if you deviate yourself away from his supervision than not only will you be kicked out of his mind but you will never be allowed in his presence again; understood." **He said with Ino nodding thus leading him to add in one final warning. **" And if you ever decide to enter his mind without his permission again, I will devour you."** He said in a tone that made Ino's face drain before she nodded and soon followed Naruto into where his memories are.

"Do you have to deal with that all the time?" She asked with Naruto grinning as he shook his head

"Please, me and Kurama are like brothers; he just wants to look out for me and guide me through life since he feels its his duty. You would be surprised with the type of shit that goes on in this muthafucka." He said as he and Ino walked down a certain corridor, which lead to her seeing a long row of multicolored doors appear before her, many of which she knew belonged to a certain emotional type. Red was anger, Blue was sadness, Yellow was happiness, Gray was for a triumph, Pink was for love, White was for kindness, and lastly Black which was for hatred. As she looked at all the doors to both her sides, she looked on to see that allot of the doors were either red, blue, gray, and white. Only a few popped up as pink and yellow while a couple popped up as black. She didn't know where to begin so she simply touched one door but before it could open Naruto spoke

"Just know this, you are getting a limited access to my memories, meaning that you only get one door per color." He said with Ino looking shocked at that

"But then how will I know that it would help me in learning about you?" She asked with Naruto merely shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't know, that's the fun in this whole thing." He said with Ino sighing as she looked at the doors and took the time to remember what her father instructed her whenever she was to conduct a mental excavation in the future. She really wished she had taken her training more seriously with her father, as she remembered learning that he could access any memory available due to his usage of another clan technique known as the memory projection jutsu, which would allow her to access all of the subjects memories at one time and scan all of them to find the ones she wished to focus on. But she didn't know that jutsu and now she regretted not learning it, as this could have helped her in learning about the blonde boy and maybe seeing what kind of potential he was as a friend or a potential love interest.

She then remembered something that her father told her that she was to ever go through someones memories and she had no easy way to access them, that the best way to do it was by simply allowing the person to select the ones that they wanted you to know the about. This was so that they wouldn't feel so violated after going through a mental scanning and would thus allow them to trust your guidance.

Deciding to give it a try, she then turned towards Naruto "Naruto, show me the memories you want for me to see." She said with Naruto raising an eyebrow

"Really? And why should I do that?" He asked

"Because I think you would rather show me the ones you are not to personal with than to let me find the ones that you are by mistake." She said with Naruto pondering on that for a moment before he chuckled lightly to himself

"Well played." He said as he snapped his fingers and soon each individual color appeared before the blonde haired girl in a matter of seconds "Each of those are some of my most recent ones, though a couple date way back to my younger years. Enjoy the view." He said as Ino stepped up to the first door, the red door, and opened it up to walk instead. The first thing she saw was a small six year old Naruto glaring into the eyes of an adult that had just thrown the blonde out from his store due to the kid just wanting to buy a piece of bread so that he could eat. Instead the store clerk called him a monster and saying that he doesn't do business with his type before he walked back into his store. Seeing this got the blonde haired girl mad herself as she could never imagine herself saying something like that to a child that was just hungry. She was just happy that the boy would later on go back in and steal some the mans products before escaping with them. After that memory ended, she entered the next one that simply showed Naruto sadness at seeing all the other kids with their parents, each one happy to tell them that they did well that day and that they graduated their exam to become shinobi, all while taking in the sneers of the parents when they saw him.

This made Ino cry slightly as she had never once seen Naruto express any kind of pain and it hurt even more knowing that she had a hand in causing some of it as well.

She then left and slowly approached the black door but soon stopped when her hand reached the handle of the door.

"If your goal is to learn about me, then you must take the good just as much with the bad." Naruto said with Ino sighing and soon opened the door. This memory made her boil slightly as she saw that her former sensei, Mizuki Rokusho, had the nerve to steal from the village and tried to frame Naruto with the crime. To add insult to injury, the man also hurt Iruka though she was happy to see that Naruto made sure that the man would regret his decision. She then walked towards the Yellow one and gladly opened it, knowing that this would be a happy one. She then saw why as it was a recent day that he and his friends spent the day together. She saw Naruto, her two teammates, Shino, Hinata and that Tenten girl all just hanging out in a place that she heard them call Naruto pad. She saw how all of them just enjoyed being in the other presence, not trying to make anything else seem important but the time that they spend together. She saw them all playing games, dancing to some music, and drinking some type of juice that made all of them cringe. She then watched Naruto give all of them a cigar and watched them all smoke one, with a huge cloud of smoke appearing above their heads as the girls were slowly nodding off, with the boys playing cards. Ino soon left the memory when the blonde stated "We should all have an orgy here one day." and the guys all started talking about what they would do.

She then blushed deeply as she soon walked out of the yellow door and walked towards the pink one that signaled love, and knowing the way that Naruto looks at both of those girls kinda gave her a small preview of what was in store. She soon saw that the preview meant very little as she could see that Hinata and Tenten obviously meant allot to the blonde boy, as she saw a nice long occurrence where it was just him with them. This then lead to him creating a clone and sending it with Tenten, which then lead to two scenes that made her quickly rush out of the door with her face bright red, something the blonde boy caught with a huge smile

"So you managed to make it through to half way huh?" He said with Ino shaking her head

"You had sex with both of them?" She asked with the blonde smirking but shook his head

"No, I haven't had traditional sex with them just yet; That was the closet we ever got to the real thing though we choose to make our first time with each other far more special and memorable, though hopefully I can perform to a better standard than last time." Naruto said with Ino looking confused at that

"Better than last time? Are you saying you're not a virgin?" She asked with the blonde smirking again as he waged his finger

"We are apart of Konoha's military, thus we are legally adults in the eyes of the leaders and are thus allowed to do the things that adults do. As for me being a virgin...lets just say that someone special to me decided to take it in order to teach me how to be good at doing that type of stuff very hands on and took her time doing it. So much so that she did it several more times to make sure I had my craft down." Naruto said as he reached behind his back and pulled out a remote, pressing the pause button on it to cause the entire scene to freeze before looking towards the readers

"In case you stupid asses aren't get the memo let me say it to you slowly. I'm not a virgin, I had sex before the scheduled lemons between myself, Hinata, Tenten, Ino obviously, and later on the final member or final two members of the harem to be introduced with a mystery woman that will be nameless until she's introduced later on for a potential love interest for Kakashi

_Yo Naruto, when the fuck can you go all Deadpool on me? And why did you reveal a potential spoiler?_

A voice suddenly said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders "Aww calm down, only you and Chrisdz know that, nobody is going to figure it out. Also the reason why I'm going Deadpool is because I'm just doing what your failing to imply, I mean how the fuck do you think people would react to knowing I didn't lose my virginity to either Hinata or Tenten, while also knowing the fact that you haven't wrote a damn sex scene for me yet."

_About the same way that you can suddenly do some Deadpool type shit and I told you, that your time is coming but I haven't thought of a way to make it work the way I like it_

"And I told you that its fine if you write it where I'm dominate more. Most of your readers would just jack off to it the moment they read 'titties','pussy', and 'dick in pussy'. Also remember that most of them are hardcore masturbators that has probably jacked off to Bible Black twenty times, so they will jack off to whatever you write."

_And I told you that that just ruins the lemon entirely, its better when both participants involved want to be involved, not to please only one side. And please don't talk about Bible Black, its a very strange anime to feast your eyes on._

"Whatever, man just get me to where I'm boning both of them and when I will obviously be boning Ino. Now let me let you get back to your thing and hopefully we can discuss this some other time." Naruto said as he pressed play and soon the scene returned to where Ino continued to blush, knowing this new info before going towards the gray colored door and saw that it was Naruto learning how to use the Shadow clone jutsu and defeat his previous failures of being unable to use clones. She then entered the last door, which was a white one that showed the blonde haired boy saving Tenten from the bullies and him training with Hinata the first time while helping her to get stronger. She then stepped out and looked towards the blonde boy, who now had a stoic expression on his face

"It looks like your done huh?" He asked with Ino nodding

"Yeah, I am but maybe we can kinda do something like this again...physically I mean." Ino asked with Naruto raising an eyebrow at that, since he never once would have suspected that Ino would be interested in him in a manor like that.

"Maybe, but its not up to me but the group at large." Naruto said with as he pondered for a moment before he spoke "I'll tell you what, accompany me to our session and we will see what they wish to allow you entry." He said with Ino looking slightly down at that before she kinda played around with her fingers with a light blush on her face

"Well can we...you know...still do something together?" Ino asked with Naruto pondering on that before he shrugged his shoulders

"I'll tell you what, show me an effort to become stronger on your part and we will see what happens." He said with Ino smiling lightly "Now hows about you start now by getting the fuck out of my mind." Naruto said with Ino nodding before undoing the technique

(End Flashback)

After that day the blonde teen decided to bring the girl to his group that afternoon and the results were hilarious for him. She spent the first hour being grilled by everyone except Shino, since his bugs already alerted him of the girls intentions plus the bug user always had faith in his judgment being correct. After being drilled for an hour, the girls decided to do a little bit of a test to see where the blonde girl stood to become apart of their group and needless to say, they were not nice. The girl probably worked out harder with them in ten minutes then she ever had since she started her shinobi training. However the girl would be allowed membership of the group regardless since they all viewed Naruto as the leader and knew that if he made the choice to trust the person to begin with then they would support it, regardless of their opinion.

After-wards Ino took the time to prove herself to both her teammates and her would be friends by making sure that she took every advantage she could to get stronger, something that was noticed by them. It wasn't long however that Hinata and Tenten would notice just why Ino suddenly grew interested in joining their little group; something they immediately addressed when they had time to take her away.

(Flashback – One week ago)

Ino could currently be found panting hard as Hinata and Tenten stared daggers at the blonde haired girl, with Hinata choosing to speak up

"Ino, we both know why you are here." She said with Ino looking up confused

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't play dumb girl, we know that you didn't decide to come here to become stronger; you want to try and take Naruto-kun from us." Tenten said with Ino looking away at that

"What are talking about? I'm not attracted to Naruto-kun one bit." She said, unaware of her slip up in front of the two girls

"So all those glances you made towards him when he sweats hard, all those stares you made when he takes his shirt off? All those times you eyed his tattoo's like a hawk? You think all that signals you not being attracted to him?" The weapon user said with the Hyuuga heiress nodding

"Trust me when I tell you this Ino-chan, nobody knows those looks towards him better than us because nobody can give those looks to him better than us. I may have no issues with sharing him with Tenten but I will tell you that I'm not willing to make room for a third party. I saw him first bitch, and I'm not letting him go." Hinata said with Tenten nodding

"The same thing applies for me and I know him just slightly better then Hinata-chan, so you can imagine how hard its going to be for you to take him from me, let alone the two of us." Tenten said with Ino glaring at both girls before a smirk popped up on her face

"So you want to throw down a challenge huh? Well guess what? I don't give a damn if you saw him first or you know him better, I have one advantage that you two never will have; I've been inside of his mind." She said with the two girls gasping slightly until they giggled to themselves

"So what? I made out with him many times in several different locations, I taught him how to use most of his weapons, and I was the one that did his tattoo's when he asked for them. We have a very close bond that no one else but Hinata-chan can understand." Tenten said with Hinata nodding

"And I know the most about him regardless of whatever you have seen in his mind; don't forget that I am in most of his memories and I'm the one that kissed him for his first time before Tenten-chan." She said with Ino cursing lightly since she knew that be true because the happy and love memories featured both girls. It was then that a new idea popped up in her head that made her respond

"I know about and met the Kyuubi." She said with the girls looking at each for a moment before they looked at her dumbly

"We've known about Kurama for years and Naruto-kun even summoned his spirit so we can talk to him on several occasions. He even gave us his approval to be with Naruto-kun, only on the condition that we don't take advantage of his affections towards us. Has he given you that approval yet?" Tenten said with Ino looking agape at that before she looked down in disappointment

"No, he hasn't." She said with Hinata and Tenten nodding their head

"If you want to have a proper shot at him then you need to impress him much more then what you are doing now. You may have his attention but you don't have him impressed and if you want that, than you must do more. He does not fall to attraction, only to how powerful his potential mate is or could become." Tenten said with Hinata nodding

"I will give you a nod for getting Kurama to take an interest in you since he and Naruto have a strong friendship but just know that you will not win him from either of us." Hinata said as she and Tenten walked away from the blonde girl, who let the words sink in before she nodded to herself

"Naruto-kun is going to be mine." She said to herself before she returned to the group

(End Flashback)

From that day forward, Ino made a personal vow to herself to no longer allow her looks to grab a boys attention and let her strength do the talking for her. She wanted Naruto's affection and she was determined to get it if only to prove to herself that she could gain the strength to do it. She trained relentlessly over the period between then and now, something that had caught the blonde boys eye but that wasn't good enough to her. She wanted him to look at her the same way that he did Hinata and Tenten, already knowing that he was never going to be just hers. Thus she would continue to get stronger until she could finally say that Naruto has his eyes on her and that she had a future with him.

She then looked at the pink haired girl she once called her best friend; the best friend that broke her heart over a rumor that wasn't even true. The blonde haired girl to this day was still upset that Sakura would do that to her after all that she did to help her former best friend gain confidence in herself. Those thoughts however quickly ended when she spared a sudden glance towards Naruto and soon sighed. It was time for her to let this thing go and more forward with her life, regardless if Sakura chooses to be in her life or not.

Seeing both girls were ready to go, the proctor raised his hands and called out "Hajime." Upon hearing this, Sakura ran towards Ino. The blonde girl stood still for a moment as Sakura pulled out a kunai and tried to stab her old friend in her chest before Ino quickly acted by grabbing the girls outstretched arm. Ino then elbowed the pink haired girls elbow joint, thus making her cry out and drop her kunai as Ino then flipped both herself and Sakura onto the floor. Keeping her grip around the pink haired girls arm, Ino then wrapped her arms around Sakura's head forming a triangular shaped hold (AN: Anaconda vice lock used by pro wrestler CM Punk). Upon the moment that Ino locked in the hold, Sakura cried out in pain and after being in the hold for several seconds quickly forfeited the match to Ino. Seeing the girl forfeit the match made most of the Konoha kunoichi shake their heads in disgust, as they would have never been so foolish to charge in head first against an opponent that you held no complete knowledge of, regardless if you hail from the same village. Kakashi then looked towards Kurenai, who nodded her head in response since she knew what the masked man wanted her to do.

If this girl had the potential he spoke of, then she was going to violently bring it out

After Sakura was picked up by her teacher the next several matches that would go by were all matches that were pretty much lopsided towards the victors with only a few being of interest.

Shikamaru would step up to face Yoroi and after cleverly calculating ways around the mans chakra stealing technique, he managed to choke him out with his shadow neck hold technique. Shino would take on Misumi, with the man taking a swift defeat when he used his strange technique to turn his bones to rubber to constrict Shino's body like a Boa constrictor or an Anaconda. Unfortunately for him, the Shino that he caught was actually a bug clone that burst and covered the man's body. He had to endure the pain of his chakra being devoured by the bugs until he submitted the match. Sasuke would come up with a victory against Zaku Abumi, who tried his best to defeat the Uchiha but his best was not enough to defeat a very game faced Uchiha. Chouji would be the next to step up against the lone Suna kunoichi, Temari, and while the girl tried to take down the big boy, it would prove futile when he used his human boulder attack to damage her fan enough for her to forfeit. Tenten would decisively defeat Kin Tsuchi with the use of her weapons following Chouji's victory, with her victory celebration being a sexually enticing stare-down with her blonde haired lover, which made all the males growl at not getting the same thing from a hot chick like Tenten. Hinata's turn soon came after that and her opponent was one of the Kusa ninja named Kean Hibiki. The boy lost before he could even show what he was able to do, the girl wanting to get back to her Naruto-kun. Rock Lee would then take his opportunity following Hinata's match against Dosu Kinta, the lone Oto shinobi remaining and by far the most deadly after catching a brief glimpse of his skills with the amplifier on his arm. While the Oto shinobi managed to control the match for the most part but then Lee would kick it into second gear and take out the Oto shinobi with his Primary lotus technique, thus securing his place in the finals. The two Kusa shinobi would face off after that with the victor being a guy named Nobunaga Yamato. Neji would then step up to face the other Suna shinobi known as Kankuro, with the victory being swiftly captured by the Hyuuga clan member when he saw Kankuro's trick with his Byakugan. The final match would then come down between the final Suna shinobi and the final "Konoha" shinobi, something that the last Suna shinobi looked like he was itching to have

"The final match, Gaara no Sabaku vs Kabuto Yakushi." The proctor called out as the Suna shinobi vanished in a cloud of sand before reappearing in the middle of the floor. Kabuto simply walked down towards the floor with his eyes darting towards the Oto jounin for a brief second, something that was caught by the well trained eyes of the higher class Konoha jounin and the hidden ANBU black ops member watching from the sidelines and awaiting their chance to capture Kabuto. It was reported that both Yoroi and Misumi had already been captured and their minds had already revealed many interesting things about the operations conducted by Otogakure and their leader that they knew the Hokage would be interested in.

The moment Kabuto stepped foot on the ground, he paused for a moment when he saw the eyes of Gaara and how fierce he was at the moment, something telling him that he wasn't going to be walking out of this unscathed.

"Hajime." He called out with Gaara acting fast by launching the cork off his gourd with Kabuto dodging to the side but before he could act, he dodged a blast of sand that nearly knocked his head off. Kabuto then pulled out a pair of shuriken and launched them at Gaara, which was blocked by a sand shield shooting up to protect him. Gaara then pushed his left hand forward that caused more blast of sand to fire off the shield and made Kabuto continue to dodge until he made a slight mistake when he placed his left foot near a small puddle of sand. Gaara then smirked as he formed a one handed tora seal that caused the sand to consume the traitors foot, before Gaara would raise and clinch his open hand, causing the pressure to build up and crush his foot. The traitor screamed out in pain before Gaara would then surround him in sand right before calling out "Sand Coffin", thus killing Kabuto instantly. At least that was what everyone thought, as Kabuto appeared behind Gaara with chakra surrounding his hand

"How did he get behind him?" Sakura asked

"He used a substitution when Gaara tried to crush his foot." Naruto said as Kabuto prepared to slice Gaara's back open, only for the sand shield to pop up again and block the attack, but not before it started to build upon itself and surrounded the traitors arm

"Sand Coffin." Gaara called out as the pressure crushed Kabuto's arm, with his blood leaking on the ground beneath his feet. Kabuto then hopped back while grabbing his bleeding appendage with many thoughts racing through his mind as he now was in a predicament. He didn't want to reveal his abilities as a healer because he wasn't supposed to show such advanced medical skill without having the proper teacher in the village to show it, but he didn't want to die either or else Orochimaru would be dealt a huge blow to his army. He then decided with a heavy heart to end the match so that he can at least save face and not expose his position as a spy within the village.

"Stop the match, I surrender." He said with Gaara looking pissed off but he soon calmed himself down, knowing that he would get his chance to cause bloodshed soon. He then called back his sands to his gourd while Kabuto walked towards the back to medical attention but as soon as he was out of sight, the ANBU black ops grabbed him before he could attack. The proctor then called back all the winners of the matches and each one stood before the proctor. After getting a few words from the proctor, the group of winners were then handed numbers before being told to sound off their numbers from right to left

"9" said Shikamaru

"6" said Chouji

"2" said Hinata

"12" said Shino

"11" said Neji

"5" said Lee

"8" said Ino

"10" said Nobunaga

"4" said Gaara

"3" said Sasuke

"7" said Tenten

"1" said Naruto, who frowned knowing who he was now fighting

Once all the numbers were called, the match ups were then revealed with most of the faces present frowning at the first match that they would have to see

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Hinata Hyuuga**

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara no Sabaku **

**Rock Lee vs Chouji Akimichi**

**Tenten Tenshin vs Ino Yamanaka **

**Shikamaru Nara vs Nobunaga Yamato **

**Neji Hyuuga vs Shino Aburame**

When everyone took notice on how the finals were going to be set up, each participant had expressions telling of surprise, excitement, and arrogance. The group of friends saw that the first match would between two of their best friends in the entire world with both of them being a future power couple in the village. The two opponents then looked at each other for a brief moment before they turned their heads towards the proctor, knowing that they would address this when the time came for it. The proctor then made a few more comments about what was going to happen in the upcoming exam and explaining that they will have to take this time to get their skills properly to compete against their opponent. After a few more words, the man then dismissed them to their own devices while everyone thought about their would be opponents.

Neji thought about the ability of his opponents usage of sand and how he was able to bend it to his will without so much of a hand sign. He wondered what he would have to do to win but eventually he figured that fate would allow him to win. Rock Lee thought about how he could represent the flames of youth in the exams and show that his hard work can lead him to a massive victory, along with proving that you can be an excellent shinobi without having Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

Gaara and Nobunaga just thought about having the chance to prove to people that they are the top dogs around, though for Gaara it was more about the bloodshed he wanted to cause while for Nobunaga, it was the desire to bring back honor to his fallen village

Naruto and Hinata had similar thoughts going through their minds about the match and were wondering just what they would do in the fight. Naruto wanted to win, but not at the expense of the lady in his life losing her shot. Hinata held similar thoughts about the blonde boy she called the man she will marry in the future, but she knew that it would all work out in the end. She knew that she wasn't going anywhere and she sure as hell knew that the blonde wasn't going anywhere either. This would be just a minor hump to crossover in their relationship.

Shino and Tenten were each thinking about their opponents with Tenten worried slightly about Ino; as while she wasn't much, she knew that the girl being very serious about her training right now and could very well make leaps and bounds over the break. She wasn't going to let her extra year of training make her underestimate the girl. Shino on the over hand held little regard about his opponent, as he knew that the Uchiha wouldn't be able to accomplish much in their match. The Uchiha would only be capable of using his fire chakra to gain an advantage but he knew that he held more skill then the Uchiha liked to believe he did

Chouji and Shikamaru both had similar types of expressions, both of which were based on. Chouji was mad that he had to face off against that sound guy from the second exam but could potentially fight a taijutsu machine if his team were to win their match, which by the looks of things were bound to happen. Shikamaru was mad that he could potentially fight his best friend or the taijutsu machine in the finals since he had no doubt that he would win his match, but right now he wasn't concerned with himself

"This is such a fucking drag, I have to watch all of my friends fight against each other." He said with Chouji sighing

"I would rather face a friend then face off against a taijutsu machine." He said as he noticed Lee's eyes burning with a bright intensity, thus making him sigh deeply as they walked over to Naruto where they saw Shino conversing with him

"So Naruto, it looks like I will be up against your teammate while you will suffer the same fate as me." He said with Naruto sighing

"I wouldn't say that you are going to suffer as you'll get the scraps while I have to fight one of the main ladies of my life." He said before he sighed out in a slight depression before he smiled lightly to himself "Oh well, at least I got to kick dog shit's ass today." Naruto said with his best friends from childhood all tapping his shoulder in respect. It was there that the blonde suddenly got an idea that made him quickly smirk along which made all his friends instantly take notice to what he would have to say "Hey guys, you up for a little party at my new pad?" He asked

(Timeskip – The next day)

The next day came right around the corner and team seven could be found in their normal training spot, all three with expressions on their faces that said that they were happy that they survived the hell known as the chunnin exams. Well Sakura was, as Naruto and Sasuke were mad that they had to fight against tough opponents. They didn't mind that they were successful in heading to the final exam but knowing that their opponents were two people that they knew they would have a hard time beating, Sasuke on a skill knowledge and Naruto on a moral knowledge. Sasuke knew that he would have a huge problem against Shino, since his opponents type of skill was very hard to predict and made you have to develop a strategy well enough so that mistakes weren't detrimental but he was only concerned with one person; his teammate

The Uchiha clan member was still surprised to this day on how little he knew about the blonde. He did not know the extent of the blondes power, his skill set was blank to him, he only knew about three of the blondes jutsu, and he barely knew if his teammate even used a weapon nor what degree of skill he had with it. All he knew was that the blonde was a dark horse in these exams and the worst kind due to their affiliation. He needed to make sure that he gets as strong as he could during this time off to give him the best chance at winning

Naruto on the other hand wasn't as concerned as the Uchiha, as he was more concerned about the fact that he had to fight his best friends/girlfriends at the exam. He hated the idea that he had to do it but he knew that nothing would destroy their relationship regardless of who wins.

This was just a test for them to see how far they came along

Sakura looked between her two teammates and saw the looks on her face, thus making her deflate emotionally. She really wondered why her teammates always had to be so serious right now, because this is something that they should be celebrating. She knew that she let the group down because of how quickly she was defeated by Ino of all people, thus not allowing her to go to the finals with her team but that shouldn't stop them all from celebrating. No longer able to take this silence, she spoke "Guys, come on. You are going to the finals, shouldn't we be celebrating your victories and enjoying the fact that we all made it through the exams without serious injury?" She said with Sasuke scoffing

"Celebrating that I now have to fight against someone that I don't know much about skill wise?"

"Celebrating that I could potentially fight against my best friends and against the two people that mean the most to me?"

"Celebrating that I have to strategize against an opponent, who I can't predict the moves he uses?"

"Celebrating that I would have to take advantage of what I know about my would be opponents along with them doing the same?"

"Celebrating that I may not exceed past the first round?"

"Celebrating that I will have to use my jutsu's on my friends?"

"No fucking thanks." Both boys said simultaneously, thus making all talks end in a matter of seconds, which made Sakura deflate emotionally, knowing that she was the last one to talk as she didn't get into the finals along with being the first one to surrender in a match. They then had a few more minutes of silence until Kakashi suddenly appeared before his team with an eye smile

"Hey you guys, congratulations on passing to the finals." He said with Naruto scoffing

"We got fucked big time heading towards the finals, there's nothing to congratulate us on." Naruto said with Kakashi looking slightly down by that before he sighed

"Very well then, I came here to inform you guys that I will be taking Sasuke with me to train for the next month." He said as he reached into his pouch and tossed Naruto a scroll "Naruto, the reason why I'm not taking you with me is because you need my help less then he does and while I can teach you something's that can help you be better prepared, you both as a whole would suffer for it. However that scroll holds some training programs I want you to do during the month and I will be sending a clone to come check up on you. I've also talked with the Hokage in giving you a teacher for the month and he's given you the location to find him in that scroll." He said as he turned to Sakura, who quickly felt a chill go up her spine as she saw the look in his eye "Sakura, you have willingly allowed yourself to progress the least out of anyone from the current rookie twelve and thus you have become the weakest part of it." He said with the girl looking down at that "Therefore I have asked three special jounin to oversee your training for the next month. Do not think for one moment that you will be allowed to act and conduct yourself like a little girl as they will not show you any bit of mercy during this time. It will get hard for you and you will be dragged through the mud but at this point I could give two shits less. You have the potential to surpass Tsunade, its about fucking time you start acting like it instead of being a pathetic little bitch." He said as he approached his two students and placed his hands on them "Again, I am sorry for not being able to fully help you Naruto but I will make it up to you." He said thus causing them to vanish in a puff of smoke. The blonde just sat there for a few moments with a large grin on his face, glad that his sensei gave the pink haired banshee a much needed reality check then read through the scroll and after seeing that he was given five jutsu's from Kakashi, all five ranging around wind elemental style. He also saw some training regiments that would help him out with strengthening his core and helping him improve his chakra control. He then looked down to the very bottom and read through the note that the Sandaime gave him, something that made his eyes slightly widen before he quickly walked towards the location that the Sandaime instructed him to go towards. After a few moments of walking around, he soon noticed that he was now near the Konoha bath house. He soon walked around the area until his eyes locked on a man with long white hair, something that the note from the old man told him about.

He then walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulders thus making said man turn to face him. The blonde noticed that the old man had two red lines drawing down his cheeks with a headband that had the kanji for oil strapped to his forehead. This made him instantly doubt why the Hokage would recommend this guy but if the strongest shinobi in the village handpicked him then he must be strong.

"Excuse me would your name happen to be Jiraiya?" The man asked with the old guy looking at the blonde with a raised eyebrow

"And what would it matter if I am?" He asked as the boy handed him the note that was given to him by the old man

"You need to read that, its from Oji-san." The blonde said with the old man reading the note before he turned his head back to the boy and looked him over before his eyes settled on his cheeks, thus making him quickly know just who this kid is.

"Very well then, follow me." He said as he formed a shadow clone and took the boy with him towards a location separate from the hot springs

(Timeskip- One month later)

The sun rose beautifully over the horizon for Konohagakure as the morning song began to be heard by the birds as the wind blew the trees softly while a loud alarm clock started blaring before it violently ended by the sound of a loud crash beside the bed of one cranky blonde teenager known as Naruto Uzumaki as he got out of his bed and sat on the edge for a brief moment before he got up and walked towards his closet to put on his new cloths which consisted of a black vest with his clan symbol on the back, showing off his tattooed arms. His pants were simple black cargo's with black shinobi sandals on his feet with his headband now tied around his waist, thus letting his head be free of exposure. He then went to the bottom of his closet and pulled out what was already a pre-stocked ninja pouch that contained all of his weapons and summoning scrolls for containing some healing products and a few other things. After securing his pouch he then walked over to his desk and placed in the scroll that contained his sword within it

The blonde then pulled out the drawer of his desk then took out his cigar case and placed that into his pouch, knowing that he was going to be needing it today

Today was the day that he would participating in the final exam

The month between the two exams had already came by in the blink of an eye but that didn't mean that nothing happened within that time. Since the day that he met Jiraiya and was taken under his wing, the boy had been training hard with the old man and within his first week, the boy had already learned a new jutsu and had gained the summoning contract for the toads to go along with his fox summoning contract. He was happy that he gained this new contract, as his fox contract was mostly reconnaissance, quick travel, and tracking with only a few of his fox summons counting as a warrior class. The toads on the other hand were an all warrior tribe of summons with the only downside being that the majority were mostly giant mutha fucka's, so he was limited on how he could use the jutsu. After that the old man decided to train him harder in certain areas that helped the blonde gain immense skill increase in several areas

It was also during this month that the old man came to learn about the boys bond with the Kyuubi along with the boy knowing the Rasengan, something that caused the man a great deal of surprise. It was also there that the old man made the request to the elder Hokage for him to become the official apprentice of the toad sannin. This made Naruto truly feel good about his future as a shinobi now that he had a guy that was trained by a shinobi that dominated the scene for his entire career

After going through the morning routine, the blonde soon walked up to his front door and saw his friends all sitting there with their faces only seeing how serious they were on what was about to go down with Ino also being present though that was only because she was super serious about getting Naruto to include her in his life

"So you guys ready to make heads spin?" Naruto said with each one nodding their head in excitement before the blonde walked up to his friends and raised his hand, to which the others soon followed by placing their hand over his "We've all come far in this career choice and regardless of what the results will be for us, lets all vow that this group, this bond, this friendship will stay intact." Naruto said with each one smirking at that declaration

"Naruto, what in the blue hell would make you think that I would let go of the best thing I could ever come across in my life?" Shino asked with the others nodding, surprised that Shino would be the first to speak up but were glad to see that he was very serious about their bond

"This is the only thing I would ever take seriously." Shikamaru said strongly

"I'm not letting petty emotions come in the way of my friendship with you guys; its to much of a good thing to let go." Chouji said

"You know I'm not going anywhere Naruto-kun, you can't be trusted by yourself." Tenten said with Hinata, who was beside the blonde teen, quickly planting a kiss on the blondes cheeks

"You already know what I'm not going to do." She said with Naruto nodding before he spoke up

"Salute mi Familia." He said

"Salute mi Familia." Everyone else said as the blonde boy smirked

"Then lets go into that mutha fucka ready to have a good ass time and after wards we are coming back here to get shitfaced." Naruto said with everyone happily agreeing before they all quickly left the house and headed towards the stadium that the village would hold the final exam. The group all worked towards the building with very little words spoke between the other, as they all were mentally preparing themselves for their matches, some of which was going to be between them and their friends. Naruto knew he put up a good front but he really didn't like that he would be having a match that would take the girl he loved out of the exams. He was even more concerned with potentially fighting Tenten as well, as while he knew everything about the girls skills; she also knew everything about his own, thus making the fight both fun and painful.

There was also the fact that he would have to hold back on most of his skills, since most of them were intended in getting the quickest kill. He knew that he would have to rely on using his pure fighting skills to get through this mentally, but he knew it was going to be a major struggle

He knew very well that he loved both Hinata and Tenten very much, as they were one of the few people he knew he could rely on for a lifetime and could see a very clear future with her by his side. He really hated to be in this situation, but hopefully it will all be over early so they could repair the damage faster.

After several more minutes of walking, the group of seven soon walked into the stadium and were amazed by the amount of people that were in the seats. When the audience saw the group enter, they all cheered loudly but when their eyes settled on Naruto, they all ceased. This caused all of them to scowl quite visible before they all stood together with the others that were already in the stadium. It was there that everyone saw that all the remaining participating teams from the exams baring teams sevens two missing members. Naruto didn't mind the absence of his teammates as this made him stand out more as he stood with a proud smirk on his face.

Unbeknownst to most of the people in the audience, a certain Toad Sage stood with a wide smile on his face as he saw his new apprentice stand in the spot light like a champion. He had to say that he was glad that the old man gave him this boy to train

This was the site that the current proctor took note of as he walked up to the group. The man then looked towards the Hokage, who sat with a stern expression on his face as he overlooked the group of shinobi on the ground area.

'This is going to be quite the interesting afternoon; Naruto-kun, I hope you impress me beyond what I already know you are capable of.' He thought before seeing the Kazekage walk up to him with both of his guards standing by his side "Greetings Kazekage-dono, how was the trip?" Hiruzen asked, already knowing who the person really was behind the veil

"It was a fine trip, the sands were surprisingly calm enough to let me go through." He said, trying to put up a good enough act to fool the old man

"Really? Perhaps the sands really wanted for you to be here and watch your children compete." He said with the man nodding his head

"You are correct, Suna does take great pride in my children and is looking forward to learning that Gaara has won the entire contest singlehandedly." He said with Hiruzen chuckling lightly to himself

"I've heard the tales about your son but please be assured that he won't be able to win this without putting up a huge fight." The Sandaime said with the Kazekage raising an eyebrow

"Really? So you think that the Uchiha will win?" The Kazekage asked with Hiruzen shaking his head

"No, I believe this will be won by the flesh and blood of my late successor." Hiruzen said as he got up from his seat to address the crowd. After giving a brief speech about the exams and what it meant to the elemental countries, the minds of all the gennin's were on one simple thing

Winning the entire thing

In the stands, many faces sat side by side to watch the entire thing several of which were the various clan heads that made up the shinobi council. Hiashi and Tsume by sat together with their respective children sitting beside them, the daughters holding stern expressions on their faces like their parent while the lone boy, Kiba, sat with a snarl on his face since he thought that he should be down there competing. This was indeed a very interesting scene for most of the onlookers, as those two clans heads were among the most powerful shinobi they had in their militia strength and to see them sitting in the row was down right intimidating.

What most people didn't know however was that the reason why Hiashi and Tsume were sitting together is because they've known each other their whole lives since the day they joined the academy and would be placed under a team consisting of them and Shibi Aburame. They had to say that they were indeed great friends, as they both made an effort to spend time with each other once every week, regardless of what the activity. It was also probably the reason why it lead to them having a secret affair behind their clans back. They were certain that if news of this ever got out that it would cause a major rift between their clans but they honestly didn't care about it, as they both knew that they loved the other. Besides with Hiashi being a widow and Tsume being divorced, it wasn't like they were committing adultery and they both knew each other for many years, so in allot of ways it made sense to them. They knew that they would have to go public with their relationship eventually, but for now they would just enjoy what they had

"This is going to quite the showing from our current generation, wouldn't you say Hiashi-kun?" Tsume said with the white eyed man nodding

"Yes, hopefully my daughter and nephew will do well enough to show their progression in their training." He said with Hana scoffing

'At least you didn't bet anything on this exam.' She said mentally while berating herself for thinking that Kiba would be able to best that blonde boy. Had she bet smarter like she should have then she would be imagining him doing the hard labor in her clans home while he had his shirt off before it lead to him ravaging her like a wild animal. This caused her to quickly shake her head to her focus back on the ground while the thoughts of her being dominated ran through her subconcious freely.

Back on the bottom floor, the proctor then proceeded to explain the rules of the matches that were about to begin

"Okay you guys, this is what will happen." He said, getting everyone's attention "Your fights will consist of one on one matches with match receiving a thirty minute time limit as we have very important people here that hold limited time. You can only win by KO, forfeit, or death for be sure that you do not let your guard down. Now I want everyone to clear except Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, everyone else please go to the fighters box." The proctor said with everyone nodding before they left the field with the two shinobi standing before each other face to face

Naruto had a small smile on his face while Hinata walked up to him and placed her arms around the blonde boy, thus bringing all of the attention to the center.

"Never thought I would have to fight the man so early." She said with Naruto smirking

"Never thought I would have to fight the woman I love so early." He said with Hinata smiling

"Maybe we both shouldn't have thought like that at all and anticipated that this would go down." She said with Naruto shrugging

"All I have to know is that when this is over, will you still be mine?" He asked with Hinata looking at him before she planted a big one right on him with all the on lookers gasping with Hiashi raising an eyebrow at that before he slowly smirked in his silence. Most of the girls were seething at the sight of this, most because the girl was kissing the blonde and some because the blonde was kissing the girl. The guys held the same thoughts as the girls with the same reactions though there were less towards the girl. After holding the lip lock for a minute, the white eyed girl seperated from her blonde boy and playfully pushed him off her

"Does that answer you question?" She asked as she got into her clan's fighting stance with her Byakugan active.

"Hell yeah it did." The blonde answered by entering his own stance while mentally preparing himself for the hardest fight he would ever have to go through

Seeing that both of them were ready, the proctor then raised his hands

"Begin."

AN: "Well there you are people, hope you guys liked the chapter and while I'm sure most of you are surprised by the angle executed with Ino, just know that this is something that the author wanted to do for years. He always wanted to do a Naruto/Ino pairing so when he figured out a way to do it, he took a shot at it. Hopefully you guys thought that it was a unique way and if you didn't like it then kiss both my ass and the authors. He also wants to let you guys know that the reason why he skimmed through most of the prelims is because he has done it too many times and this one didn't give him a reason to do it. He only does certain things if there is a plan to use them or a way to set up a future angle and/or arc; and with this storyline, there wasn't. For those of you wondering when it will get back to the original time, its almost here. I would predict that he just has to get to chapter 15 and then start the second half "

"As always, rate, review (No under ten word bullshit, please), and see you guys soon."

"Until Next Time"

"Peace"

"And"

"Happy Mutha Fucking Holidays"


End file.
